Itsuki y Sensui
by siriuscanid
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de que Itsuki y Sensui se van hacia otra dimensión, y Sensui está muriendo? Yaoi.
1. Vagando continuamente

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**Itsuki y Sensui**

**CAPITULO 1 : VAGANDO CONTINUAMENTE**

Itsuki ya no sabía que día era o que hora era, la noción del tiempo había sido perdida para él. Pero seguía susurrándole cosas dulces al oído de Sensui, cosas como "Nunca voy a abandonarte mi querido Shinobu" o "Ya verás que toso saldrá bien, no temas" o "Descansa y ten dulces sueños mi querido Shinobu" y continuaba abrazando a su amado Shinobu al que siempre había amado desde la primera vez que se encontraron, no le importaba si Shinobu nunca lo amara, él siempre estaría a su lado, solamente lo dejaría si eso fuera petición del mismo Sensui; aunque nunca le había confesado abiertamente a Shinobu sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero siempre estaba ahí para él. Y ahora se encontraban viajando en la oscuridad, flotando sin sentido, cualquiera hubiera podido haberse vuelto loco en un lugar así, donde no había arriba ni abajo, solamente negrura, y de vez en vez podía preciar ondas, como estelas de colores verde y violáceos que también iban y venían en un viaje melancólico.

Pero no todavía no se había vuelto loco, él se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, a esa criatura que tenía entre sus brazos y a la cual debía proteger a toda costa, sin importar que su amado Shinobu Sensui el cual solamente estaba sujeto a la vida por un delgado, casi imperceptible hilo plateado que se iba desvaneciendo a cada momento que pasaba.

Y a pesar de todo Itsuki aún podía sentir levemente, un poco de calor emanando de ese todavía hermoso cuerpo al que estaba protegiendo; ese cuerpo que aunque estuviera lleno de cicatrices que había obtenido cuando entrenaba, cuando aún era un detective espiritual, cuando luchaba por los humanos. Pero nunca fue su cuerpo lo que lo atrajo a la primera vista, no, fue su espíritu, era aura que emanaba, su reiki.

Pero la situación se estaba poniendo muy mal, bueno más mal de lo que todavía estaba; Sensui estaba apunto de morir ya de verdad, es decir, cuando Itsuki lo tomó entre sus brazos para que su alma no fuera llevada al reino de las almas con Kohenma y para cumplir con el último deseo de Sensui, pero a pesar de todo, para no dejar que le arrebataran a su amado. Y en ese espacio interdimensional en el cual estaba vagando, al menos había podido retasar aunque sea un poco, la muerte de Sensui, pero el fin se estaba acercando ya no había nada más que él pudiera hacer ahora para ayudar a su Shinobu quien estaba muy mal herido después de su pelea contra Yuusuke, esas heridas eran lo de menos, Shinobu siempre había peleado contra los youkais desde muy pequeño, esa pobre alma solitaria siempre luchando a pesar de su frágil corazón y del sufrimiento que sentía en las peleas. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, ya que desde hace medio año mas o menos, el secuaz mejor conocido como el Doctor, que conoció Sensui cuando estaba reuniendo a su armada de psíquicos, le diagnostico un cáncer tan terrible a Sensui, que ya había invadido gran parte del cuerpo de éste. Y que el Doctor a pesar de sus extraordinarios poderes paranormales para la cirugía exacta, no era capaz de curar, Sensui estaba sentenciado, no había en la Tierra nadie que fuera capaz de curar ese cáncer tan avanzado.

Y entonces al percatarse de eso, de que este era el verdadero final para su amado Shinobu; una lágrima rodó por el hermoso rostro de Itsuki y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, y entonces las lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos que no dejaban de correr y su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse mientras lloraba, por que ya no había esperanza, siempre la tuvo, de que algo o alguien pudiera curar a su Sensui, pero no apareció jamás, ya era el momento de abandonarse al dolor y quedarse solo.

De repente se escuchó un trueno y el negro firmamento pareció haber sido desgarrado por un cuchillo y de entre la hendidura solo salió una luz blanca terriblemente cegadora, entonces se escuchó el eco de un grito que provenía del otro lado de la rasgadura, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a succionar a Itsuki y Sensui; pero el youkai de cabello verdoso sólo se aferró más hacia el cuerpo del anterior detective espiritual gritando su nombre, pero Sensui seguía con los ojos cerrados por que estaba muy debilitado para poner siquiera percatarse del peligro a su alrededor, pero por inercia cuando sintió que al calor que emanaba del cuerpo que lo abrazaba se perdía, lanzó un gemido ligero, pero no pudo despertar de su sueño.

La ráfaga de aire era tan fuerte que le estaba arrebatando a Itsuki a Sensui de sus brazos, por más que quisiera asirse al lánguido cuerpo de éste. Luego el hermoso youkai se dio cuenta de que el aire se estaba terminando en ese espacio dimensional y luego se vio un relámpago, y la corriente que los succionaba comenzó a girar en sentido contrario todavía más fuerte y bruscamente le arrancó a Shinobu de sus brazos y se lo llevó hacia la luz de la hendidura, e Itsuki con su último aliento logró gritar un desesperado "¡Shinobu!" , antes caer presa de la inconsciencia y que todo se volviera negrura para él.

Continuará...


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO MUNDO**

Estaba medio dormido, pero entre sueños escuchaba las voces de mucha gente y el y venir de personas, así como el sonido del un continuo beep. Sensui se sentía débil y con la boca reseca, para como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ingirió algo.

Intentó levantar su brazo pero sintió una ligera punzada en éste, levó una mano hacia el brazo donde había sentido el dolor y se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonda insertada en la muñeca, entonces abrió sus ojos, primero vio todo borroso, pero al cabo de unos segundos todo se fue haciendo más claro y pudo distinguir unos extraños focos en el techo de una blanca habitación; y entonces volteó hacia un lado y vio a un hombre joven alto y delgado, parecía una mezcla entre youkai y humano, con cabello rubio pálido y corto, y con cola de perro, del mismo color de su cabello y con orejas triangulares en su cabeza.

Estaba vestido en un extraño traje azul oscuro con finos grabados dorados, como grecas. Se encontraba sosteniendo una especie de laptop entre sus manos. Esa persona estaba hablando con otras dos más que estaban a su lado. Esas personas se veían de la misma edad que el hombre rubio y también parecían híbridos, estaban vestidos de la misma forma que el otro joven.

El cabello de unos de esos hombres era rojo y hasta sus hombros y tenía orejas y cola de gato. El otro tenía el cabello azul y largo casi hasta su cintura; además orejas y cola de zorro. Pero el color de ojos de los tres hombres era igual, de un tono violeta intenso.

Aquellos hombres continuaban hablando entre los tres, hasta que el hombre del cabello azul les indicó a los otros que su huésped había abierto los ojos; entonces el hombre del cabello rojo le ofreció una ligera sonrisa, los ojos de los otros dos hombres también eran cálidos e irradiaban mucha serenidad; fue entonces cuando Sensui habló a pesar de que su voz se oía un poco ronca.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Dónde me encuentro?." Y se llevó una mano hacia su garganta.

El hombre del cabello rubio le respondió "Yo soy Isamu, mi compañero del cabello azul es Hiroshi y mi compañero del cabello rojo es Kenshin", "Unos centinelas te encontraron tirado cerca de las afueras de nuestra ciudad".

Luego Hiroshi le dijo "Te encontraron luego de que en el firmamento hubiera relámpagos y un fuerte viento y después se vio una grieta, eso fue lo que inicialmente llamó su atención".

Entonces Kenshin "Los científicos han hecho un análisis de tal fenómeno y encontraron que fue una grieta temporal espacio-tiempo, por cómo te encontraron y por tu fisonomía, podemos decir que no eres de por aquí¿Cuál es tu nombre¿De dónde vienes?".

Y entonces Sensui, tratando de aclarar su garganta le respondió "Mi nombre es Shinobu Sensui, pero primero ¡Díganme quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que hago aquí!"

Después Isamu comentó "Los guardias dijeron que dos personas habían caído por entre la fisura, así que me imagino que debes conocer al otro individuo que calló contigo...pero..." Sensui exclamó "¡Itsuki!" Y en eso el joven rubio volteó a ver a sus otros compañeros; y el del cabello rojo dijo "Cuando te encontraron hace 5 días no había nadie más que tu ahí, y estabas inconsciente, después de eso los guardias te trajeron al Centro Curativo y nos dimos cuenta de que estabas muy herido y enfermo". En eso Sensui hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero el joven del cabello azul lo detuvo con su mano y le dijo "No trates de levantarte por ahora aún estás muy débil, con todos nuestros conocimientos curativos hemos podido sanar tu cuerpo y erradicar la enfermedad que te atormentaba, pero aún debes guardar algún reposo".

Sensui volvió a recostarse y les preguntó "¿Cómo¿Es que acaso estoy curado? Pero si todas las esperanzas de sanar eran nulas". E Isamu le respondió "No sé cómo es que sean la medicina o tecnología en el lugar de donde provienes, pero aquí ha sido posible curarte gracias a nuestros conocimientos y a la botánica de ese lugar".

Después Sensui les dijo "Muchas gracias en verdad, pero ustedes no entienden esa persona que calló conmigo es mi amigo¡Tengo que encontrarlo en seguida¡Tengo que volver al lugar donde fui encontrado!".

Hiroshi le dijo "Ya te hemos dicho que no había nadie más ahí" después habló en tono muy serio "Nuestros espías nos han dicho que los soldados del Castillo Sakai habían recogido a un extranjero de cabello verdoso y ojos de color ámbar, y que había sido llevado dentro del Castillo" y su mirada se volvió algo sombría, y eso no le pareció un buen signo a Sensui, pero de nuevo trató de levantarse a pesar que Kenshin trataba de impedírselo, pero Shinobu sólo le dijo "¡No me importar si Itsuki está en el lugar final donde las dimensiones se encuentran, yo tengo que ir a buscarlo!".

Y Kenshin le contestó en una forma lúgubre "Si tu amigo fue llevado al Castillo Sakai, no sabes la grave situación en la que todos estamos".


	3. Los soldados

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación

Gracias también a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.

También quiero decir que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así como el vocabulario, por eso lo subí a categoría M.

Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 3: LOS SOLDADOS**

Itsuki se encontraba de nuevo en el calabozo del palacio, ya hacía aproximadamente 5 días desde que fue traído a este palacio después de que unas personas vestidas con armaduras lo hubieran traído a este lugar. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había terminado en esa celda por andar desafiando al señor del castillo. El tiempo le parecía irreal, no sabía que horas eran, parece que ese lugar los días tenían más de 24 horas como en el mundo humano. Pero si sabía que llevaba ahí 5 días de ese mundo, porque cada vez que salían los dos soles que en esos cielos se veían, en ese castillo sonaba una especie de platillo gong que retumbaba su sonido por lo que se imaginaba era todo el castillo, y que además duraba un minuto entero el sonido casi fantasmal.

Como no había mucho que hacer el la celda, Itsuki comenzó a recordar la manera en cómo fue traído por los soldados a ese castillo.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba tirado en una especie de bosque donde había una especie de árboles que no había visto antes, no aún en el reino del Makai, un bello contraste, pero por ahora no podía pensar mucho sobre ello ya que se encontraba herido de las piernas y no podía moverse. Desde que vagaba junto a Sensui por el especio interdimensional había estado tratando de llamar a su criatura interdimensional para que lo ayudara, pero no había podido; tampoco desde que había caído en este lugar, había sido capaz de poder abrir una puerta a otra dimensión ni de usar sus poderes para poder buscan a Sensui.

Lo último que recordaba es que estaba abrazando a su amado Shinobu cuando pasó aquel extraño fenómeno donde se abrió una grieta dimensional y Sensui le fue arrebatado y pronto después él también fue jalado por la corriente y cayó en ese bosque, bueno al menos los árboles habían amortiguado en algo su caída, pero se había lastimado sus piernas, estaba desesperado por buscar a Sensui pero se encontraba imposibilitado para moverse, y fue ahí cuando sintió de nuevo ese terrible sentimiento de desesperanza, de que ya todo estaba perdido. Cerró sus ojos y sólo podía escuchar el extraño sonido que hacía en aquel lugar el viento cuando pasaba por entre los altos árboles cuyas hojas eran de un azul eléctrico; y fue entonces cuando escuchó unas voces que se acercaban a toda velocidad y pasos de personas que iban corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y que gritaban "¡Rápido, muévanse tenemos que encontrar a esa persona que cayó por el agujero o el señor nos dará una gran tortura y luego pondrá nuestras cabezas en unas estacas!".

Itsuki trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero como todas veces anteriores que lo intentó, se desplomó en el suelo, y uno de los soldados le escuchó caer y pudo verlo, luego les gritó a sus compañeros "¡Hey, aquí he encontrado al que andábamos buscando!".

Todos los soldados corrieron hacia donde estaba él. Estaban vestidos con armaduras negras estilo japonesas como de las épocas de cuando reinaban los shogunes en el Makai, en Japón. Y tenían lanzas con unas cuchillas largas e irregulares en las puntas. Esas personas perecían humanos, pero Itsuki podía sentir algo diferente alrededor de ellos. No se sentían como humanos, pero tampoco se sentían como youkais ¿Qué tipo de criaturas eran aquellas? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Todos eran un poco más altos que un humano promedio, y sus cabellos eran de colores que serían raros ver en los humanos, pero no en los youkais, y los colores de sus ojos sí eran de tonos que los humanos poseían.

Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, uno de ellos dijo "Mira que hermosa presa hemos capturado y parece que está malherido" luego otro de ellos exclamó "Es una pena que tengamos que llevarlo al Castillo Sakai tan pronto¿Qué tal si lo probamos primero" "Ja, ja ja, ja" y todos rieron también burlonamente ante el comentario. Itsuki se sentía acorralado por unas bestias hambrientas que querían destrozarlo. Se le ensancharon los ojos de terror al escuchar los comentarios de esos hombres, así que trató de nuevo, en vano, de ponerse de pie, pero eran como 8 soldados con extrañas armaduras y estaban armados, luego rodearon a Itsuki y uno de ellos exclamó "¡Alto montón de ineptos! Pónganlo de pie".

Entonces dos soldados lo tomaron de los brazos y lo pusieron de pie, algo que a Itsuki le causó mucho dolor, pero que no estaba dispuesto a demostrar delante de esos extraños.

Los soldados lo estaban sosteniendo cuando se acercó el más alto de ellos; el que al parecer era el jefe, se acercó hasta Itsuki y le tomó del mentón mientras examinaba su rostro y decía "Vaya ya veo a que se refieren, no me molestaría para nada tomar una pieza de esta hermosa criatura" "Ja, ja, ja". Otro soldado también se le acercó a Itsuki y dijo "Vamos que todos queremos pasar un rato agradable con él. Otro exclamó "Ándele jefe al fin y al cabo el señor del castillo ni cuenta se dará, sólo le diremos que en ese estado lo encontramos", otro más dijo "Sí le diremos que alguien que iba pasando lo halló antes que nosotros y que ya lo habían violado". Se oyeron más carcajadas.

Itsuki sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos muy apretadamente, no lo podía creer, no sabía en que lugar se encontraba ahora, estaba muy mal herido, no sabía dónde estaba Sensui, e iba a ser violado hasta la muerte por un montón de soldados.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ojos cerrados cuando uno de los soldados que lo estaba sosteniendo, comenzó a acariciar su pecho y su trasero en una forma muy lujuriosa. Y el soldado que estaba a su otro costado, empezó a lamerle y mordisquearle el oído. Uno más trababa de bajarle la parte superior de su toga mientras le lamía el torso, e iba bajando en sus avances.

Itsuki estaba muy débil como para poder tratar de zafarse del agarre de esos hombres. Se sentía asqueado, seguía tratando mantener sus ojos cerrados, y preguntaba dónde estaba Shinobu, y recordaba sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos oscuros tan brillantes, y que cambiaban de expresión según, alguna de las múltiples personalidades de Sensui emergía. Y entonces fue cuando recordó que desde que conoció a Sensui, Itsuki siempre había estado a su lado, pero nunca le había lo que realmente sentía por Shinobu, y tal vez ahora ya no habría forma que de pudiera decírselo, porque ahora no sabía si Sensui había caído en la misma dimensión que Itsuki, hay infinito número de dimensiones ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarlo; además la última vez que vio a Sensui, éste estaba muriendo, y talvez el mismo Itsuki sería asesinado después de que esos soldados se hubieran saciado hasta el cansancio con él.

El que le estaba lamiendo el pecho a Itsuki estaba a punto de retirar el cinturón del traje de Itsuki cuando de repente el jefe de los soldados apartó bruscamente de un aventón, el movimiento hizo Itsuki abriera los ojos de repente.

El soldado cayó de sentón en el suelo y enojado le preguntó a su jefe ¿Por qué hizo eso apenas y estábamos entrando en calor ¿O será que el jefe no puedo soportar no ser el primero en probar esta deliciosa carne?. El jefe puso una cara terrorífica y le gritó "¡No seas estúpido, eres un irrespetuoso con tus superiores" y entonces el jefe, con su lanza le cortó la cabeza de un rápido movimiento al soldado y les gritó a los otros "¡Quien se atreva a desafiar mis órdenes terminará muerto de la misma forma que ese tonto o peor, el señor del castillo no es estúpido, él se dará cuenta de que alguien ha tocado sus pertenencias, y eso es lo que este hombre de ojos dorados es, ya que el señor del castillo está muy interesado en este hombre por alguna razón; así que desde ahora le pertenece al señor del castillo".

Luego el jefe, tomó a Itsuki entre sus brazos, e Itsuki trató de forcejear pero estaba muy débil y lastimado para poder hacer algo. El jefe de los solados lo apretó más fuerte y le dijo al oído "No te creas que hago esto por compasión, y no es que no quiera tenerte como esclavo sexual, ya que te jodería noche y día hasta que perdieras el conocimiento; a mí no me importa lo que te pase, sólo lo hago por mi propio beneficio; por que no quiero que el señor del castillo corte mi cabeza". El jefe le dio a Itsuki un golpe detrás de la cabeza, e Itsuki perdió el conocimiento.

Itsuki despertó un poco adolorido de su cabeza, pero no tanto como debería de haberlo estado, se sentía casi como si alguien lo hubiera curado. Fue cuando sintió un poco de esperanza, ya que si alguien lo había curado es que se encontraba en territorio amigo.

Pero luego de que despertara por completo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama con cuatro postes y cortinas hechas de una tela que parecía muy fina, la cama era muy grande y mullida, parecía muy elegante; pero no sólo la cama. Movió su cabeza para poder ver mejor dónde se encontraba y se percató de que toda la habitación era muy elegante y espaciosa, decorada al estilo árabe de los humanos; con cojines grandes que parecían muy suaves, y las paredes tenían molduras doradas en las esquinas, y esas molduras iban del techo al piso, y en el techo y en el piso iban de pared a pared.

Se percató de que tenía puestos unos brazaletes dorados en cada muñeca, pero no sólo eso, estaba cubierto de joyas. Tenía puesta una gargantilla dorada en su cuello y también tenía brazaletes dorados en sus pies. Sus ropas no eran las mismas que traía puestas cuando llegó a ese lugar; eran parecidas en estilo alas que traía antes, sólo que ahora en vez de blancas, eran de un color rojo oscuro y el material era muy suave y delicado, su cinturón era hecho de otro suave material azul oscuro, al igual que la camisa que llevaba debajo se su traje. También se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba limpio y perfumado, se sonrojó al pensar que alguien lo había desvestido y había limpiado su cuerpo, para luego vestirlo y cubrirlo de joyas. Pero su sonrojo terminó cuando se percató de que sus piernas ya no estaban heridas, todo su cuerpo estaba sanado.

Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero algo lo hizo volver a recortarse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que una de su pierna derecha estaba atada un poste de la gran cama, con un lazo hecho del mismo material dorado que las joyas que llevaba puestas. Cogió aquel lazo y puedo ver que era un materia ligero pero sumamente duro; no podía zafarlo del poste de la cama por más que trataba de hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró en resignación, cuando de pronto, una voz masculina, grave y sedosa dijo "Que hermosa escena tengo frente mí". Entonces Itsuki abrió sus ojos y puedo ver a un hombre alto con abundante cabello largo hasta su cintura, su cabello era de color verde oscuro, pero era parecía suave y brillante; sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo. Vestía una toga de color verde, no tan oscuro como su cabello, y con bordados plateados.


	4. Los encuentros

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación

Gracias también a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.

También quiero decir que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así como el vocabulario, por eso lo subí a categoría M.

Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 4: LOS ENCUENTROS CON EL SEÑOR DEL CASTILLO**

Itsuki fue sacado de sus recuerdos, cuando escuchó una especia de disputa entre dos de los guardias que vigilaban el calabozo en el que se encontraba. Parecía que discutían sobre a quién le tocaba el cambio de turno; hasta de nuevo se escuchó silencio, tal vez ya habían decidió cuál de ellos era el que iba a cuidar las celdas.

Estos calabozos eran como cualquier otro que había visto antes, eran solamente para poder bajar la moral del pobre preso en turno, claro además de asegurar que no pudiera escapar de ahí, y darle la debida tortura cuando le venían en gana al jefe.

Ese lugar era muy oscuro y húmedo, Itsuki había tratado de buscar alguna rendija por al cual poder hacer un hoyo más grande, pero era inútil; quien quiera que hubiera diseñado estas celdas, había tenido en cuenta formas en que alguien pudiera escapar. Tal vez esa persona, había tenido un vasto entrenamiento en lo que al arte de la guerra se refería.

Pasar el tiempo en esa oscura celda, donde ni los rayos de los dos soles que iluminaban el cielo, podía desorientar bastante a alguien. A lo mejor ese era una de las formas de tortura, sí, era dar maltrato psicológico, que puede ser más severo y motivador que un maltrato físico, si se aplica en la forma correcta.

Si no fuera por el tiempo que había pasado junto a Sensui en aquel espacio interdimensional que era tan oscuro y bizarro, lo más seguro es que estaría más propenso a ir perdiendo la calma. Aunque ya nada le importaba, si permanecía en la oscuridad total, o si por un capricho del señor del castillo volvía a las lujosas habitaciones del interior del castillo, como otras veces le había pasado. Ahora sentía que no tenía nada ara seguir adelante.

Pero lo que le provocaba al estar en esa negrura total, eran recuerdos desde que llegó a ese mundo y había sido traído al castillo. Así que medio adormilado, se dejó llevar de nuevo al momento en que lo habían llevado sus recuerdos, antes de que fuera interrumpido.

**CONTINUACIÓN FLASH BACK**

"Que hermosa escena tengo frente mí" dijo aquel hombre que se veía joven. "Espero que hayas tenido un delicioso descanso" y diciendo esto, aquel hombre caminó con gran elegancia hacia la gran cama y se sentó en ella, aun lado de Itsuki. El hombre tomó con gran delicadeza la mano que Itsuki tenía sobre el lazo dorado, la tomó entre sus manos, y se la llevó a sus labios donde le obsequió un suave beso.

En el de Itsuki parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa, y en su rostro apareció un ligero rubor, ante el gesto que le había brindado este extraño. Cuando Itsuki pudo reaccionar, apartó su mano bruscamente de entre las de aquel hombre de cabello verde oscuro. Itsuki se hizo un tanto para atrás en lo que era un gesto defensivo. Y dándole al ese hombre una mirada no muy amigable.

Itsuki le preguntó "¿Quién eres tú?". Y el hombre se puso de pie y le respondió "Yo soy Shigeru, soy el señor de este castillo, el Castillo Sakai". Y con una sonrisa le dijo Pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? hermosa criatura". A lo que Itsuki le respondió "Yo me llamo Itsuki, así que por favor deja de decirme "hermosa criatura" quieres".

Ese sujeto, le sonrió como respuesta y aparte, subió su mano izquierda y la posó sobre el cabello de Itsuki y le dijo a éste "No tengas miedo, yo he sido quien te ha mandado traer". Pero de nuevo Itsuki se quitó del alcance de Shigeru. Era hermoso y de modales educados, pero aún así había algo en ese sujeto a que a Itsuki no le inspiraba confianza del todo.

Furioso, Itsuki le respondió "Así que tú le diste a esos soldados las órdenes de darme _una gran bienvenida_" mientras con sus manos sobre la cama apretaba las finas sábanas ente sus puños.

Shigeru le respondió "Mi hermosa criatura, no tienes de que preocuparte, esos soldados no volverán a actuar sin mis órdenes. Es más me he podido dar cuenta de que han osado tocarte, y es por eso que..." y rostro del hombre se volvió tétrico "les he mandado cortar sus cabezas y ahora están empaladas a las afueras del castillo. Eso le pasa a cualquiera que se atreve a tocar algo que es mío".

Ante este comentario, Itsuki sintió hervir su sangre, en parte por lo que les había mando hacer a sus soldados y en parte por el atrevimiento de ese hombre al decir que él era una de sus pertenencias. Así que Itsuki muy enojado le respondió "¡Cómo te atreves a decir que soy una de tus pertenencias, tú no eres mi dueño!". Shigeru le contestó divertido mientras tomaba fuertemente del cabello a Itsuki, haciendo que ése lo mirara a los ojos "Eso dices ahora, pero pronto te tendré rogándome para que te haga mío. Romperé tu voluntad y tu espíritu para que a tus ojos no veas a nadie más que a mí como tu amo" y Shigeru acercaba su rostro hacia el del youkai.

Itsuki veía dentro los ojos grisáceos de aquel hombre, y sentía que se hundía en un hermoso pero profundamente peligroso mar plateado del que no había escapatoria. Pero Itsuki, reuniendo toda su voluntad, le lanzó una mirada desafiante al señor del castillo. A lo Shigeru le dijo "Eres la más exótica de las criaturas que haya visto, nunca había visto a nadie con esos ojos dorados tan desafiantes. Yo como señor absoluto del castillo, ejecutaría sin pensarlo dos veces a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarme de esa forma. Además en todas mis expediciones he visto a personas con diferentes colores en los ojos, pero nunca dorados. Ni siquiera en las tierras conocidas como Daichi".

Itsuki le respondió "¡Yo no soy tu mascota con la puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana!". Shigeru, con la otra mano, le acarició la mejilla mientras muy calmadamente le decía "Estas joyas que llevas puestas, no son solamente un adorno; también son un símbolo de que eres de mi propiedad" A esto Itsuki lanzó un gruñido de protesta. Luego Shigeru continuó diciendo "No te preocupes, te conseguiré más finas joyas, ya que una bella criatura merece joyas hermosas. Y te cubriré con lo más raros y preciosos perfumes para mi exótica mascota".

"Pídeme lo que quieras, yo te lo daré. Incluso he mandado hacer unas ropas idénticas a las que traías cuando fuiste traído a aquí; pero hechas de las más finas telas que se puedan encontrar en estas tierras" le dijo Shigeru.

Luego Itsuki le respondió con una mirada desesperada, casi como una súplica"¡Déjame libre, tengo que buscar a alguien, un hombre que estaba conmigo antes, de que yo cayera en este mundo! Su nombre es Shinobu Sensui".

A Shigeru no le gustó la forma en como dijo lo anterior Itsuki. El señor del castillo se dio cuenta que era la primera vez, desde que el joven de los ojos dorados había sido traído ante él, le suplicaba por algo y no le miraba en una forma desafiante. Por lo que Shigeru pensó que ese tal Sensui podría ser un obstáculo para sus deseos.

De repente, Shigeru comenzó a lamer la mejilla izquierda de Itsuki, mientras éste trataba de forcejear para librarse del agarre del señor del castillo.

Aquella situación sólo parecía excitar más a Shigeru, quien ponía más entusiasmo en su tarea. Iba descendiendo en su camino, hasta que comenzó a lamer los suaves labios de Itsuki, para después comenzar a besarlo e introducir por la fuerza, su lengua en el interior de la dulce boca del youkai.

Extrañamente Itsuki se sentía algo débil, y cuando Shigeru dejó de besarlo, le dijo "Te daré cualquier cosa menos eso, y con lo que respecto a ese hombre que dices, mis soldados me dijeron que lo encontraron muerto, así que dejaron su cuerpo para que pudriera a las afueras de mis terrenos".

Itsuki sintió como su corazón se detuviese, y después fuera roto en mil pedazos como un trozo de cristal. No podía creer no era cierto. "¡No es cierto, me estas mintiendo!" exclamó Itsuki "¡Es una vil mentira!" dijo el youkai mientras en temblor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

"Es cierto" le contestó Shigeru en tono autoritario y sombrío a la vez. "te refieres a un hombre de piel oscura, cuyos color de ojos y de cabello eran de color negros. Cómo olvidar a alguien con esas características, que también son bastante raras en este territorio". Luego Itsuki exclamó "¡No puede ser, Shinobu¡No!".

"Su cuerpo ya debió de haber sido carroña para algún animal salvaje que ronda los terrenos inhóspitos" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara. Eso molestó tanto a Itsuki, que éste le propinó una bofetada a Shigeru. Y éste muy molesto por la reacción de su exótica pertenencia, tomó unas cadenas doradas que estaban en una mesa de noche, al lado de la cama, y esposó violentamente la muñeca izquierda de Itsuki y amarró el otro extremo al poste izquierdo de la cama. Itsuki se sintió un poco más débil de repente y comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad.

"Quiero que sepas que este lazo que tienes amarrado a tu pierna derecha y esta cadena dorada, así como las joyas que llevas puestas, están hechos de un material ligero pero resistente, que sirve para disminuir las fuerzas de los prisioneros. Puedo controlarte con estos artefactos" dijo Shigeru sentado en la cama, a un Itsuki acostado y encadenado. Shigeru acercó su cara a la del youkai y le dijo "Por eso como te decía esas joyas no son solamente ornamentales, sino que cumplen una doble función, al reclamarte como de mi propiedad".

Luego la mano que sujetaba, ya no tan fuertemente, la cabeza de Itsuki; fue deslizándose lenta y sensualmente por el brazo derecho de Itsuki, su mejilla, sus labios, su cuello y hasta su pecho, para luego Shigeru poder atacar con su boca el delicioso cuello del youkai. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos dorados de Itsuki, mientras pensaba que ya nada le importaba, ya no mientras no estuviera Shinobu a su lado.

La mano de Shigeru comenzó a deshacer el cinturón de las ropas de Itsuki; cuando estuvo suelto, lo lanzó el objeto hacia un lado de la cama, mientras que con su otra mano libre, comenzaba a frotar el pecho de Itsuki. Primero tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, el pezón izquierdo del youkai, y empezó a frotarlo hasta que se el pezón se puso duro entre sus dedos. Y con su boca lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de Itsuki. Aunque el youkai solamente tenía la mirada perdida, viendo hacia el techo, viendo hacia la nada. Ya nada le importaba, y sentía muy débil, y por primera vez se sentía muy solo, ahora que ya Shinobu estaba muerto.

Mientras Itsuki continuaba sumido en si tristeza, las manos de Shigeru continuaba bajando hacia el sur del cuerpo del youkai; y la boca, del de ojos grisáceos iba descendiendo del cuello del otro, hacia los pezones endurecidos de Itsuki, para rodearlos en círculos con su lengua y después irlos succionando con su sensual boca. Solamente los abandono cuando ya estaban completamente húmedos, y ahora sus manos iban bajando hasta que llegaron a la entrepierna del youkai y comenzaron a apartar las telas que la cubrían, mientras Shigeru levantó su apuesto rostro para poder ver con una mirada posesiva a Itsuki y darle una media sonrisa.

El youkai sintió las manos de Shigeru frotando y tocando su miembro en una forma tan sensual que si no fuera por la tristeza de Itsuki, éste ya estaría regalándole hermosos gemidos de placer. Pero fue el toque de Shigeru lo que Itsuki necesitó para poder salir de su trance y percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Luego Shigeru le dijo en tono sedoso "No te preocupes, muy pronto te haré mío en todas las formas posibles y te tendré debajo mío suplicándome que te tome", después Shigeru se lamió los labios tentadoramente y dijo "Sí serás mío completamente". Entonces su boca se disponía a tomar dentro suyo, el miembro semi-erecto de Itsuki; cuando éste le lanzó un rodillazo que golpeó a Shigeru en el costado derecho de su rostro. El golpe fue tan duro que el de ojo grises vio todo negro por unos segundos. Claro Itsuki no podría abrir ahora una puerta dimensional, ni poder convocar a su criatura, pero eso no quería decir que estaba completamente indefenso a merced de un tipo que sin más ni más quería hacerlo de su propiedad solamente por que tenía según él, el poder para hacerlo. No por nada el youkai había sobrevivido en el Makai, y además había peleado al lado de Sensui.

Después de que se recuperara del golpe, Shigeru muy enfurecido tomó violentamente a Itsuki por el cuello. El youkai de ojos dorados solamente pudo poner una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras Shigeru apretaba su cuello más duramente. Luego Shigeru, con un enojo reflejado en sus ojos, le dijo "¡Maldito ¿Qué te crees que eres para poder hacerle eso al amo del castillo!". A lo que el Itsuki trató de contestar desafiantemente, a pesar de que el aire estaba empezando a faltarle "Al menos sé que no soy una cosa de tu propiedad, jaja".

Luego Shigeru, tratando de ganar un poco de compostura, inhaló y exhaló profundamente; luego mirando fijamente a Itsuki le dijo "Eso ya lo veremos mi querida criatura... Sí, ya veremos cuanto puedes durar antes de que te doblegue". Después el señor del castillo lanzó un grito "¡Guardias, vengan de inmediato!". Y en eso aparecieron cinco hombre vestidos como los soldados que habían traído a Itsuki al castillo.

Shigeru se levantó elegantemente de la cama y soltó el cuello de Itsuki, mientras éste jadeaba tratando de tomar más aire. Después los guardias exclamaron al unísono "¡A sus órdenes señor!", y Shigeru les ordenó "Desaten a este insolente y llévenlo a las mazmorras del castillo". A toda prisa los soldados desataron a Itsuki de la cama ,pusieron sus manos sobre su espalda y le pusieron unas esposas de color metálico en sus manos. Pero el youkai trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre de los soldados; sin embargo, los soldados eran muy fuertes y eran muchos; y por si fuera poco, esas esposas que le pusieron lo hacían sentirse aún más débil hasta el punto de que creyó que iba a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Entre dos de los soldados los levantaron de la cama, y lo tenían sostenido uno a cada lado de Itsuki, y ya se lo estaban llevando cuando Shigeru les dijo "Pónganlo en una de las celdas de completa oscuridad y déjenlo ahí hasta que me venga en gana sacarlo de ahí". Después en un tono furioso les advirtió "Y cuidado con querer tocarlo más de lo debido". Los soldados asustados por la amenaza de su amo sólo le respondieron afirmativamente a Shigeru antes de llevarse a Itsuki arrastrándolo.

Arrastraron al youkai, por lo que le pareció un largo rato, por los elegantes pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a los calabozos, que se veían húmedos y sombríos, Itsuki pensó que ese era un gran contraste con todo lo de más que había podido ver del elegante castillo. Luego los guardias abrieron una puerta de metal de una de las celdas, y lo lanzaron como si de un costal cualquiera se tratara. Unos segundos después, uno de los soldados lo encadenó a la pared; salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Toda la celda estaba completamente oscura. Itsuki cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño a causa de esas cadenas hechas del material plateado.

De pronto se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta de metal que estaba siendo abierta por alguien; ese sonido hizo que Itsuki despertara y abriera sus ojos lentamente, ya que la iluminación que entraba por la puerta abierta, le lastimaba los ojos en esa oscuridad. Ya cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco más, pudo ver la silueta de uno de los soldados. El guardia se fue acercando hasta él y le quitó la cadenas plateadas. Itsuki se sorprendió, y tal vez el soldado pudo ver la expresión en su rostro, por que le dijo en tono de burla "No te creas que te has librado de esta tan fácilmente, es sólo que el amo se ha dado cuenta del efecto que este metal plateado tiene sobre ti, y no quiere que estés dormido mientras deberías experimentar la angustia de la total oscuridad". Y diciendo eso, el soldado le puso ahora unas cadenas doradas para sujetarlo.

Con una sonrisa despectiva, el soldado salió por la puerta, la cerró y todo volvió a ser total oscuridad.

Itsuki estaba atestado de pensamientos acerca de Sensui. El youkai estaba muy triste lamentándose por la pérdida de la persona que tanto amaba. Pero pareciera que el pensar sobre su querido Shinobu, aunque deprimirlo, a la vez lo hacía poder soportar aquel tormento causado por el hombre de los ojos plateados. Sí, su Shinobu siempre le había inspirado a ser fuerte, no sólo por él mismo, si no también para poder estar al lado de Sensui, cuando éste estuviera en un mal momento. Pero ahora, Shinobu ya no estaba a su lado, sin embargo, sabía que Sensui no se sentiría complacido en ver a Itsuki en un estado tan lamentable, y es por eso que el youkai de ojos dorados, sentía que debía soportar; que tenía que salir adelante. Y ese pensamiento era el que lo mantenía cuerdo en esa oscuridad.

Después de lo que le pareció un día, de ese mundo, completo en la oscuridad, la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, pero esta vez no era un soldado quien la abría, era nada más ni nada menos que el señor del castillo, quien ahora vestía una toga negra con bordados plateados y un cinturón del mismo color. Itsuki solo se le quedó mirándolo, sorprendido de lo apuesto que se veía a quien en su mente llamada –ese maldito loco- , su cabello y sus ojos resaltaban y se veían brillantes aún en la negrura del calabozo. El youkai de ojos dorados se enfureció consigo mismo al darse cuenta del efecto que Shigeru provocaba en él. Luego Itsuki recordó que era por su culpa, que él estaba ahí en la celda y cuando Itsuki estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Shigeru quien perecía se despertó de muy buen humor le preguntó en tono divertido "¿Cómo has sentido tu estancia aquí, mi querido Itsuki?. Espero que ahora comprendas la diferencia entre ser dócil conmigo, o revelarte contra mi.".

Sobra decir que ese comentario molestó mucho al youkai, quien le contestó "¡Maldito lunático¿Cómo crees que me la pasé aquí? Además diste la orden de que le estuviera todo el tiempo consciente, sumido en la oscuridad". Ante tal respuesta a Shigeru le vino un ataque de risa; cosa que enfureció aún más a Itsuki. Después de calmarse, Shigeru se acercó, se hincó donde estaba Itsuki sentado, luego con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro del youkai y le dijo "Mi animal exótico se que te has de estar muriendo de hambre, así que mandé preparar un exquisito banquete para ti".

Itsuki hizo el ademán de morder la mano de Shigeru, pero éste la apartó en seguida, evitando la mordida del youkai y le dijo "Vaya, vaya ¿Estamos un poco ansiosos no?". Pero Itsuki enojado le contestó "No tengo necesidad de comer tus alimentos ¡No me importa si me tengo que morir de hambre en esta celda!". Como respuesta Shigeru le dijo "Ja, ja, ja. No estoy preguntando ¡Es una orden!. Y luego Shigeru chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato aparecieron cuatro soldados, que levantaron a Itsuki, que aún seguía esposado, y le llevaron arrastrando de nuevo por los corredores del castillo. Itsuki esta forcejeando y les decía a los solados "¡Suélteme, no me toquen!" mentiras éstos lo seguían arrastrando. Shigeru sólo quien iba delante de ellos, veía de reojo la escena muy divertido.

Pararon ante lo que era una gran y elegante puerta con moldura doradas. Entre dos guardias la abrieron de par en par, e Itsuki pudo ver un gran comedor como para 100 personas. Los soldados lo siguieron arrastrando hasta un extremo de la mesa y lo sentaron a la fuerza, mientras lo esposaban a la silla. Después con otro chasquido de sus dedos, los guardias abandonaron el comedor rápidamente, y el señor del castillo tomó asiento en la parte principal de la mesa, a un lado de Itsuki. En el momento en que el youkai iba a protestar, aparecieron cinco hermosos sirvientes vestidos en togas de color salmón. Cada uno iba llevando una bandeja como de bronce, y cada plato contenía alimentos que se veían exquisitos. Los sirvientes pusieron los platillos en la mesa, y después se retiraron haciendo reverencias a Shigeru. A esto Itsuki sólo hizo un ademán de molestia con sus ojos y luego le dijo en tono molesto y frustrado a Shigeru "¿Cómo esperas que coma cuando estoy encadenado a esta silla?". A lo que Shigeru le respondió con una pícara sonrisa "Tendrás el privilegio de ser alimentado por el señor del castillo". Itsuki aún molesto le respondió "Privilegio, estás loco".

Shigeru ya estaba empezando a molestarse por la insolencia que le mostraba ese hombre de ojos dorados. No estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, ya que nunca nadie en toda su vida se había atrevido a contradecir sus órdenes. Le exasperaba de sobremanera esa hermosa criatura, pero a la vez, lo excitaba ser contradicho de ven cuando; aunque por su puesto que él iba a demostrar quien era el amo.

"Tengo mi razones para no dejarte morir de hambre" dijo el señor del castillo. "Mis científicos me han dicho que aunque provengas de otro mundo serás capaz de comer y nutrirte con estos alimentos. Luego en tono bastante sensual le dijo al oído "Además ya verás que disfrutarás mucho de esta comida". Ese comentario, hecho de esa forma, hizo que Itsuki se estremeciera; cosa que notó deleitado Shigeru. El señor del castillo tomó una cuchara adorada con piedras azules en el mango. Y con ella tomó alimento de una de las bandejas, y la puso enfrente de la boca de Itsuki. Pero éste no hacía el ademán de abrirla. Entonces Shigeru metió su mano en la toga de Itsuki, y le comenzó a acariciar el pezón derecho. Eso hizo que el youkai lanzara un gemido de sorpresa y algo de placer. Shigeru aprovechó que Itsuki abrió la boca, y metió la cuchara con el alimento su boca. A Itsuki no le quedó más que tragárselo.

El youkai pudo darse cuenta de que la comida sabía deliciosa, no sabía bien que rea, pero no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo se molestó por la forma en que Shigeru lo estaba alimentado ¿qué se creía?. Itsuki se ruborizó ligeramente, y Shigeru se dio cuenta, por lo que le dijo de nuevo al oído en un tono cadencioso "Te dije que esto sería placentero, así que continua comiendo, mi deliciosa criatura". El youkai iba a contestarle cuando la mano de Shigeru pasó a acariciar su pezón izquierdo, muy lenta y sensualmente. Itsuki pensó muy enojado –sí que es bueno este maldito loco-. Pero no pudo continuar pensando bien, porque de nuevo gimió y Shigeru aprovechó para poder introducir de nuevo una cucharada de alimento en la dulce boca del youkai.

Itsuki tragó de nuevo el bocado, y para poder calmarse del efecto que Shigeru le hacía sentir, le preguntó a éste "¿Qué acaso no vas a comer?". Y Shigeru le contestó divertido "No te preocupes por mí, que yo ya he comido... pero me falta mi postre". Itsuki le contestó de inmediato "¡Yo no estoy preocupado por ti, es sólo que...". pero fue interrumpido cuando Shigeru comenzó a lamer y a succionar su cuello.

"Ahh..." fue sonido que dejó los labios de Itsuki. Luego Shigeru le dijo "Que postre más delicioso eres" y continuó satisfaciéndose con el cuello de Itsuki hasta dejarle unas marcas en el cuello. Después tomó otra cucharada de la bandeja y se la dio de comer a Itsuki, aprovechando que aún tenía la boca abierta debido a que estaba jadeando por las caricias que le estaba haciendo Shigeru. Y así continuó por un rato, el señor del castillo alimentando al youkai de ojos dorados. Luego Shigeru tomó con su mano izquierda una copa de cristal que estaba sobre la gran mesa y que estaba llena de un líquido burbujeante y amarillo; Shigeru dio un ligero sorbo a la un tanto espesa bebida, y después puso la copa de cristal cerca de los labios de Itsuki, ofreciéndosela para que éste tomara de ella. Itsuki bebió, y le supo muy agradable el sabor; pero de repente Shigeru le apartó la copa y una línea de líquido se extendía desde la comisura del lado derecho de la boca del youkai, hasta su mentón.

Shigeru aprovechó el incidente para lamer muy despacio aquel líquido que estaba sobre la delicada piel de Itsuki. Éste sólo cerró los ojos ante los atenciones que le proporcionaba Shigeru. Y cuando el de ojos grises terminó por limpiar la piel de Itsuki con lengua, el youkai, tratando de romper el encanto le dijo "¿Qué no hay servilletas en este castillo tan elegante¿O es que no las conocen en este mundo?". A lo que Shigeru lo miró extrañado y después rió. Cuando terminó de reírse le contestó a Itsuki "Por su puesto que las hay ¿Qué clase de incivilizados crees que somos?". Después comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Itsuki y le dijo muy cerca de su cara "Pero sabe más rico cuando se hace de esta manera". Itsuki se ruborizó fuertemente. Y Shigeru empezó a acariciar su rostro; luego Shigeru dijo con una sonrisa triunfante "Además me gusta alimentar a mis animales de esta manera. Yo siempre cuido personalmente de mis mascotas, en especial tratándose de un animal tan raro como lo eres tú".

Itsuki volvió a enfurecerse debido a ese comentario, así que de repente volteó su rostro hacia la dirección donde tenía la mano Shigeru, y le lanzó una fuerte mordida. Y ahora sí que se la dio y con bastante fuerza, a lo que Shigeru gruñó de dolor y apartó la mano de un jalón. Luego con su mano sana, que era la derecha, tomó su mano lastimada por un momento. Después se puso de pie con una mirada casi asesina, y con su mano derecha le dio una fuerte bofetada a Itsuki, tan fuerte el golpe que hasta la silla, donde estaba esposado el youkai, se balanceó casi tirando al pobre de ojos dorados, quien cerró sus hermosas orbes dorada por el dolor que le fue causado.

Después e unos segundos Shigeru se calmó un poco, sólo lo suficiente, como para poder decirle a Itsuki "¡Maldito, pagarás muy caro tu acto de insolencia". Luego gritó "¡Guardias vengan ahora mismo!". Y aparecieron cuatro soldados más el jefe de ellos, quien sonrió sarcásticamente al ver la escena entre su amo y el extranjero. Después Shigeru le ordenó al jefe de los soldados "¡Nori, llévense a este tonto insolente a las mazmorras y encadénenlo de nuevo!". Luego el jefe de los soldados desencadenó a Itsuki de la silla mientras le decía cerca del oído, sin que Shigeru se diera cuenta "Ya verás que aprovecharé mi oportunidad para poder joderte un rato". Itsuki iba a decir algo, pero Nori lo jaló de repente y se le llevó lo más rápido que puedo a los calabozos, junto con los otros guardias.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Por fin Itsuki había recordado que habían sido dos ocasiones las que había sido echado a la celda de total oscuridad, debido a que se negaba a ser la mascota de Shigeru. Vaya el tiempo que pasaba en esas celdas, sí que comenzaban a hacerle mella. Que ya ni sabía que día ni que hora era, podía llevar una simple cuenta de los encuentros desastroso que pasaba con Shigeru. Sólo que quedaba esperar de nuevo, que tal vez el señor del castillo estuviera de nuevo de buen humor o que se le olvidara el incidente en el comedor. Pero Itsuki sabía que eso no iba a ser nada fácil, ya que había lastimado el orgullo de Shigeru en dos ocasiones. Tal vez su estadía en la esta oscura celda sería más larga, o quizá ya lo dejarían ahí permanentemente hasta que se volviera loco o hasta que muriera.


	5. Los tres jovenes

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 5: LOS TRES JOVENES**

Sensui abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa ante el comentario de Kenshin, aquel con el cabello rojo hasta los hombros, y orejas y cola de gato. Así que Shinobu le preguntó "¿A qué te refieres con grave situación si Itsuki fue llevado a ese castillo?". Sensui estaba comenzando a desesperarse y trató de nuevo de levantarse, pero otra vez le fue impedido hacerlo. Viendo sus desesperación, Isamu, el del cabello rubio hasta media espalda y con orejas y cola de perro, le dijo a Sensui en tono calmado "No te apresures, si lo haces puedes vértelas muy mal. Quiero decir tu curación fue posible en este mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido bastante difícil de llevar a cabo". Luego Hiroshi, el del cabello azul con cola y orejas de zorro, le informó a Sensui "Lo que Kenshin quiere decir es que cuando se abrió la el paso interdimensional, nuestros sensores detectaron que no fue hecho por causa natural".

Después, Kenshin le continuó explicando la citación a Shinobu "Hace tiempo habíamos recibido información de que el señor del castillo lleva tiempo tratando de hacer una máquina, en conjunto con sus científicos". Luego Isamu le dijo "El propósito del señor del castillo es abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones, para así, poder conseguir más armas y conquistar, primero este mundo, y después otros". Hiroshi agregó "Parece que tú y tu compañero cayeron en este mundo porque Shigeru, el señor del castillo, estuvo en aquella ocasión haciendo pruebas con su máquina".

Sensui estaba escuchado las explicaciones que de decían pero aún no comprendía del todo el papel Itsuki en aquella situación, así que les preguntó a los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta "¿Y qué tiene que ver Itsuki en todo esto?".

Así que Kenshin le respondió "Lo que pasa, es que sabíamos que a pesar de las pruebas llevadas a cabo por Shigeru, éste no había sido capaz de poder abrir un portal interdimensional. Pero ese día recibimos lecturas extrañas". Después Isamu dijo "Para que Shigeru pudiera abrir un portal necesitaba el "tocar la puerta por este lado" y que de alguna forma algo o alguien la "tocara por el otro lado" intencionalmente o no. Hiroshi prosiguió con la explicación "Así que supusimos que alguno o talvez los dos individuos que habían caído, eran capaces de poder abrir puertas interdimensionales". Luego Kenshin agregó "Cuando te estuvimos curando, te tuvimos que hacer estudios, y pudimos ver que tú posees un gran poder espiritual; aunque no tienes la capacidad de abrir pasos hacia otras dimensiones". Después Isamu dijo "Por eso suponemos que tu amigo es quien tiene la capacidad para hacerlo, y si él está en manos de Shigeru, tal vez éste sea ahora capaz de abrir portales sin la necesidad de que alguien "toque por fuera" en otros planos astrales".

Sensui estaba anonadado por todo lo que estas personas le habían dicho. No podía creer que Itsuki estuviera en manos de un lunático que quisiera usar al youkai para llevar acabo semejantes planes. Pero de pronto, algo se le ocurrió a Shinobu y les dijo a aquellos tres hombres "Itsuki jamás cooperará para hacer algo como eso".

Hiroshi le preguntó "¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?". Sensui le respondió "Porque conozco muy bien a Itsuki". Luego un poco más pensativo, y en un tono triste Sensui agregó "Y por que él y yo hemos aprendido por las malas, que tratar de abrir puertas a otros mundos es muy peligroso cuando se tienen los motivos equivocado".

Los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta se le quedaron mirando después de lo que dijo Sensui. Después Isamu puso su mano derecha sobre el hombre derecho de Shinobu y le dijo "Mira, nosotros no somos quiénes para juzgar tu pasado. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que no estamos orgullos". E Isamu volteó a ver sus compañeros, y ellos con una mirada comprensiva vieron a Sensui y Kenshin le dijo "Así es, lo importante es aprender de esos errores y tratar de no cometerlos nuevamente". Hiroshi hizo un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza y agregó "No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos tratar de mitigarlo". Y los tres hermosos individuos le brindaron una cálida sonrisa a Shinobu.

Sensui estaba conmovido, no podía creer que no esta siendo juzgado por estas personas, así que bajando su rostro les dijo "Pero es que ustedes no saben todas las cosas malas que he hecho". Luego Isamu le dijo "Ya te hemos dicho que nosotros también hemos cometido errores. Tú tampoco sabes cosas sobre nosotros. Imagínate que todos nos pusiéramos a ver las faltas de los demás, nunca terminaríamos. Además ahora lo más importante es rescatar a tu amigo y salvar nuestro mundo".

Para esto, Sensui levantó su rostro de nuevo, y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, les dijo de una forma decidida a los tres jóvenes "Tienen razón".


	6. Otra visita en la prisión

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación

Gracias también a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.

También quiero decir que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así como el vocabulario, por eso lo subí a categoría M.

Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 6: OTRA VISITA EN LA PRISIÓN**

Itsuki sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer dentro de esa terrible oscuridad. Se sentía bastante cansado, debía de ser a causa de llevar puestos tanto tiempo, esos extraños metales, que lo hacían sentirse raro y débil. Sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer inconsciente. Y pensó que talvez eso sería mejor. Talvez así dejaría de ser atormentado por la muerte de su amado Shinobu, a quien nunca le dijo que lo amaba. A lo mejor así descansaría de los juegos que Shigeru jugaba con él. Pero luego Itsuki pensó que tal vez aún estando inconsciente, podría tener pesadillas que no lo dejarían descansar. Así que a pesar de todo, trataba de seguir aferrado a mantenerse despierto.

Y fue en esos momentos que esculló que la puerta de metal de la celda, esta siendo abierta. Itsuki cerró los ojos imaginándose que se trataba del señor del castillo, quien quería tratar de someterlo y de paso entretenerse un poco con él. Por lo que el youkai empezó a decir "Shigeru..." cuando escuchó que la puerta ahora estaba siendo cerrada. Luego Itsuki abrió sus ojos y puedo ver que no era el señor del castillo Sakai quien había entrado a la celda; era alguien más, pero Itsuki no podía ver de quien se trataba exactamente, debido a la oscuridad que llenaba la celda.

Y fue entonces cuando vio que aquella persona que había entrado, encendió una especie de lámpara de cristal, que iluminaba debido a una pequeña bola luminosa, que a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, alumbraba con gran claridad toda la celda. Los ojos de Itsuki se acostumbraron después de unos segundos, al cambio en la iluminación del interior de la celda, pero antes de poder ver bien a aquélla persona vio a un hombre de cabello largo, de color azul oscuro que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas; ese hombre era bastante apuesto y además, vestía una de las armaduras negras de los guardias del castillo, sólo que su armadura estaba adornada con relieves dorados, mientras que las de los demás soldados eran plateados. En el lado izquierdo de su armadura llevaba una espada larga, con un empuñadura negra, adornada con lo que parecían piedras preciosas de ese mundo. Y la frente de aquel hombre estaba cubierta por una cinta de color rojo tan intenso como sangre.

Cuando los ojos dorados de Itsuki se acostumbraron por completo a la nueva iluminación, el youkai puedo percatarse que esa persona no era más ni nada menos que Nori, el jefe de los soldados. Itsuki se sentó lo más erguidamente que las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared se lo permitieron. Tratando de tomar una postura a la defensiva, Itsuki le dijo al jefe delos soldados "Veo que tu amo te ha enviado a sacarme de nuevo", luego continuó diciendo en tono sarcástico "¿Qué acaso no se cansa de sus cambios de humor". Luego fue el turno de Nori para reír mientras le respondía "El amo no me ha enviado, el amo está ocupado ahora con sus científicos, y así lo estará por buen rato" terminó de decir Nori con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

"Entonces ¿qué..." fue lo que empezó a decir Itsuki cuando Nori se puso de rodillas enfrente de él. Para lo que Nori le dijo "Ya te había dicho que vendría a visitarte para poder joderte un rato". Nori posó su mano sobre la rodilla izquierda de Itsuki mientras la acariciaba lentamente. Pero Itsuki movió de si rodilla de repente tratando de librarse de la caricia hecha por Nori, cosa que no le agradó mucho al jefe de los soldados. Después Itsuki le dijo "¡Cuando tu amo se entere no creo que te vaya a ir muy bien Nori!". Pero el jefe de los soldados solamente rió ante lo que le dijo el youkai, y le contestó "Shigeru no tendrá porque enterarse de esto, además tal vez tú no puedas decirle nada si primero de corto la garganta". Luego Nori tomó a Itsuki por el cuello y le dijo "Si el amo pregunta que fue lo que te pasó, le diré que tratabas de escapar y que moriste mientras te detenía, je, je". Luego Itsuki le dijo "Eres un..." pero fue interrumpido por Nori quien lo besó a la fuerza.

Era un beso brusco y lleno de lujuria que estaba lastimando los suaves labios del youkai. Incluso, dejándose llevar por su libido, Nori le cortó el labio inferior a Itsuki, haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente. El youkai dejó escapar de su boca un gemido de dolor anta tal acto; y fue cuando el jefe de los soldados aprovechó para introducir su hambrienta lengua dentro de la boca de Itsuki. Nori frotaba se lengua contra la del youkai de ojos dorados. Pareciera que el hombre del cabello azul oscuro, quisiera robar todo el aire de los pulmones de Itsuki, quien se estaba sintiendo más mareado de lo que ya estaba.

Pero incluso Nori tuvo que apartarse para respirar. Itsuki no podía hacer mucho debido a que estaba encadenado al muro, de brazos y piernas. Ahora no era como con Shigeru, cuando podía moverse un poco más y tratar de no dejar que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Nori aprovechó que Itsuki tratar de tomar aire, y comenzó a lamer la sangre que escurría del dulce labio inferior del de ojos dorados. Luego Nori fue subiendo con su lengua por el rostro de Itsuki, hasta llegar a su oído, y después empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Itsuki.

Nori chupaba y mordía de una manera lasciva, pero a veces mordía tan fuertemente a Itsuki, que éste lanzaba uno que otro gemido; y eso excitaba mucho al de la armadura negra. Sí le encantaba poder hacerle eso al animal exótico de su amo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era poder tener a esa rara criatura para él solo, y tenerla encadenada para poder hacer con él lo que quisiera; para poder violarlo hasta que toda su lujuria estuviera saciada.

Luego con su manos, Nori desgarró de un jalón la parte superior del traje de Itsuki. El youkai gimió ante la sorpresa y Nori empezó a lamer sus tetillas ahora que ya no había prenda que le estorbara, luego excitándose más ahora empezó a morderlas, haciendo que Itsuki gimiera de dolor y cerrara sus ojos. Después Nori le dijo en tono ronco "Me encanta que gimas de dolor y placer por lo que te estoy haciendo" y luego arañó con su mano el pecho de Itsuki, quien sólo pudo arquear su espalda. Después Itsuki hizo algo que no había hecho desde que llegó a ese mundo, suplicó, le suplicó a Nori que parara, le dijo "Detente me lastimas" "Aah...". Pero Nori en vez de hacerle caso, mordió su pezón izquierdo con más fuerza, y hasta lo hizo sangrar. Luego el jefe de los soldados empezó a lamer de nuevo la sangre de Itsuki. Nori lo miró a los ojos y le dijo "No sabes como excita que me supliques" Itsuki podía ver lujuria reflejada en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, que ahora se veían caso negros debido a la excitación del jefe de los soldados.

Nori paró por un momento, Itsuki pensó que por fin lo dejaría en paz, pero Nori solamente comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su armadura, y la puso a un lado para a continuación seguir torturando sensual y bruscamente a Itsuki. Nori siguió descendiendo por el pecho del youkai hasta llegar a la parte donde comenzaba el pantalón de éste. Itsuki lo vio aterrorizado, haciendo con la cabeza un movimiento de "no", pero el jefe de los soldados rió de nuevo para después bajar de jalón las prendas del youkai, y aventarlas hacia un lado.

Itsuki no lleva ropa interior, así que Nori pudo ver las partes íntimas del youkai. Falta decir que a Nori se le hacía agua la boca, por lo que no tenía la más mínima intención de primero preparar a Itsuki para que no le doliera el acto sexual a éste. No eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el jefe de los soldados solamente quería satisfacer sus deseos con la exótica criatura, qué le importaba si el otro quería o no o si sufría.

El cuerpo de Itsuki se tensó al adivinar lo que le haría a continuación aquel hombre. Pensaba violarlo hasta el cansancio de la manera más brusca. Nori tomó las piernas de Itsuki por los tobillos y luego las levantó para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Itsuki sólo pudo suplicarle una vez más "Por favor... no lo hagas". Pero Nori no le hizo el menor caso, sólo le respondió moviendo su cabeza en gesto negativo y le dijo "Por su puesto que no haré eso, no ahora que ya te tengo y que haré lo que quiera contigo". Luego Nori retiró la parte inferior de su armadura y después cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciar el húmedo bulto que se veía debajo de sus pantalones.

Itsuki apretó sus párpados, ahora iba a ser violado en un sucio calabozo y lo más seguro es que Nori lo mataría después de saciarse. Bueno tal vez si moría Itsuki podría reunirse con su amado Shinobu, y tal vez le confesaría su amor a Sensui, y quizás este lo aceptaría aún después de que hubiera sido tomado por otro. Sí Itsuki pensó que tal vez eso sería lo mejor, cuando el youkai ya estaba resignando, un repentino pensamiento pasó por su mente pensó "Y que tal si eso no es lo mejor?" "¿Qué tal si no encuentro a Shinobu en el más allá?". Itsuki abrió sus ojos alarmado ante tal idea que hizo latir rápidamente su corazón.

Nori ya estaba a punto de penetrarlo cuando de repente la puerta de metal de la celda fue abierta bruscamente, resonando en el calabozo. En la entrada estaba Shigeru con una mirada de lo más furiosa. Los ojos de Nori se abrieron ante la sorpresa; no se esperaba ver al señor del castillo en esos momentos. Nori iba abrir la boca para decirle algo pero Shigeru no se lo permitió al exclamar él "¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo¿Eh¡Contéstame Nori!". Una fuerte corriente de viento helado entró por la puerta abierta de la celda, y apagó la linterna de cristal que iluminaba el lugar. Sin embargo, dentro de unos pocos segundos la celda fue alumbrada por resplandor de un relámpago, parecía que esos relámpagos eran de mucha más duración que en el mundo humano. Luego se escuchó un fuerte trueno; parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Después, otro relámpago iluminó la prisión y se podía apreciar muy bien escena; la furia en los ojos de Shigeru parado como una rígida estatua en la entrada de la celda, Nori tomando las piernas de Itsuki y levantándolas por sus enjoyados tobillos, Itsuki sangrando por la comisura de su labio inferior y pecho maltratado. Luego Nori trató de decirle algo a su amo "Mi amo... es que... es solo que... yo no..." pero el jefe de los soldados no podía terminar sus enunciados; por lo que Shigeru decidió ayudarlo un poco "¿Es que qué¿Quieres decir que estabas a punto de joderte a mi animal exótico?" "¿Es sólo que... ¿Querías tener un poco de diversión a mis espaldas, con lo que me pertenece?" "¿Es qué tú no te esperabas que yo viniera ahora a la prisión?" "¿Eh, es eso?" "Pues si es así, que me imagino son las respuestas correctas, no te dejaré escapar de aquí..." y luego Shigeru sonrió al decir "Con vida".

En eso Nori dejó caer al suelo las piernas de Itsuki, y trató de explicar algo, pero Shigeru fue rápido y desenvainó la espada que lleva en su costado; y luego toda la celda quedó a oscuras debido a que el resplandor del relámpago había pasado, aunque aún era un poco iluminada por las linternas que había fuera de la celda.

Itsuki escuchó el rápido sonido de una espada que atravesó a un cuerpo, y luego el quejido de la persona que fue herida por el arma afilada, y por último el brotar de la sangre y el caer de un cuerpo inerte al piso. Itsuki pudo sentir que un líquido mojaba sus pies y corría por el piso de la celda.

Otro relámpago alumbró la celda e Itsuki pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Nori cubierto de sangre y tendido en el piso. Itsuki pudo ver la mirada sin emociones en el rostro de Shigeru, y éste después agitó su espada en el aire para sacudir la sangre de Nori que se había quedado impregnada en la filosa arma. A continuación, Shigeru aún con la mirada dura, envainó su espada y después, se quitó una capa negra que llevaba sobre sus hombros, luego se hincó en su rodilla derecha y cubrió a Itsuki con ella.

El youkai de ojos dorados lo miró un tanto desconcertado debido a todo lo que le había pasado o casi pasado, pero lo que aún lo asombraba más era el comportamiento que había mostrado Shigeru, como si no sintiera nada además de furia al matar al que era el jefe de su ejército. Itsuki abrió sus boca para decirle algo pero Shigeru mandó llamar a varios soldados que llegaron a toda velocidad a la celda y a quienes luego les dijo "Miren ese cuerpo que está delante de ustedes". Los soldados vieron horrorizados que se trababa del cadáver de su jefe, luego Shigeru les dijo "Eso le pasa a cualquiera que no se atreva a obedecer mis órdenes ¡¿Entienden?!". Y los soldados solo asintieron con su cabeza, mirando atemorizados el cuerpo ensangrentado de su jefe.

Después Shigeru les dijo a dos soldados que fueran y buscaran a dos sirvientes. No tardaron ni medio minuto cuando estos arribaron, Shigeru les ordenó a los dos soldados "Desencadenen del muro al prisionero, pero dejen sus manos encadenadas entre sí". Luego volteando a ver a los sirvientes les dijo "Quiero que preparen la habitación principal y alisten el baño". Los sirvientes asintieron silenciosamente y salieron de prisa de la celda.

Para sorpresa de todos, Shigeru tomó entre sus brazos a Itsuki, quien también se sorprendió por el acto de Shigeru, y lo cargó y así lo llevó fuera de la prisión mientras todos los de más soldados aún veían el cadáver ensangrentado de su exjefe. Luego uno de ellos dijo con una sonrisa "Parece que hay un puesto vacante, je, je".


	7. Recordando y avanzando

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**Notas del autor:** La canción que menciono en el fic es "Never ending dreams" de Yu yu hakusho.

**CAPITULO 7: RECORDANDO Y AVANZANDO**

Para Sensui todo era oscuridad, una temible oscuridad que amenazaba su paz. Una oscuridad por la que no quería ser tragado pero que sin duda esta ahí esperando el momento adecuado para tomarlo. Sensui no podía ver más que oscuridad a su alrededor y arriba debajo de él. Shinobu sabía que esa oscuridad iba a llevárselo muy lejos, tal vez a un lugar del cual no podría regresar; y entonces pensó "¿Para qué quiero volver? No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. Además ya estoy muy cansado... Ya me siento muy cansado".

Pero por alguna extraña razón algo en si interior le gritaba que no podía dejarse llevar por esa negrura. Que no podía permitírselo, pero Sensui pensaba "Ya estoy muy cansado, por toda la vida solitaria que he vivido. Por la vida engañada que he vivido juzgando a los youkais, sólo porque eran eso youkais, y que todos los humanos eran sólo buenos".

Y los ojos de Sensui comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que aún no podían ser derramadas. Y después continuó en sus pensamientos "Además, estoy muy cansado por todas las cosas terribles que hice y que hice que otros cometieran, ya sea con engaños o con promesas de poder. Además no puedo olvidar que puse en peligro la vida de un niño. No soy mejor que cualquiera de los monstruos o malos humanos que sólo querían sacar provecho de los youkais o de los mismos humanos". Y Sensui cerró sus ojos negros y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y empezaron a humedecer su rostro. Después Shinobu abrió sus ojos y las lágrima empezaron a ser derramadas con más fuerza. Luego la oscuridad comenzó a acercarse más hacia él, y Sensui cerró sus ojos de obsidiana. La oscuridad extendió sus brazos para robarse a Sensui y no dejarlo ir jamás. Sensui creía que ese sería su castigo, que este sería el fin.

Pero de pronto, Sensui escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba; que alguien decía su nombre "¡Shinobu, espera!". Sensui pensó que era raro porque casi nadie le llamaba así, casi todos le decían Sensui por respeto, por temor o por desprecio. Sin embargo aquella era una voz firme y masculina pero dulce; era una voz hermosa. Era una voz que le parecía ya había escuchado antes, en otra parte, pero ¿dónde?.

Y luego Sensui abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Y ya estaba a punto de ser tocado por esa terrible oscuridad, cuando de repente escuchó esa misma voz cantando, era casi como un arrullo, como un susurro. Era casi como una canción que estaba siendo cantada para él y solamente para él. Y Sensui se retiró de la oscuridad, y continuó haciéndolo para tratar de ir hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona que estaba cantando tan dulce pero tan melancólicamente.

Sensui pensó "Tal vez no tengo derecho a escapar de esta oscuridad, pero siento que debo hacerlo". Y Sensui fue siendo atraído hacia donde se escuchaba con más fuerza aquella dulce voz. Y la oscuridad extendía sus brazos para tratar de alcanzar a Shinobu, pero no podía, ya que cada vez más él iba quedando fuera de su alcance porque Shinobu seguía esa hermosa melodía.

De pronto, la canción dejó de ser escuchada y Sensui buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada hacia todas partes para poder encontrar a la persona que había estado cantando. Pero Sensui aún veía oscuridad. Sensui ya estaba apunto de darse por vencido cuando, la misma dulce voz le dijo "No te vayas Shinobu. No dejes que la oscuridad te lleve". Esa voz le decía a Sensui casi como una súplica.

Luego Sensui le contestó en tono casi desesperado "Pero es que yo ya no tengo derecho a seguir. Yo ya me siento muy cansado" y diciendo esto, Sensui bajó su rostro y cerró sus negros ojos, esperando ser tragado por la oscuridad. A continuación aquella voz siguió cantando por unos segundos; y Sensui sentía que su corazón estaba siendo cubierto por algo cálido. Después la voz dejó de cantar y le dijo a Sensui "Shinobu, no puedes darte por vencido aún. No lo hagas". Y Sensui empezó a decir "Pero..." sin embargo éste fue interrumpido por esa persona quien le dijo "Tú dices que no tienes derecho a seguir, pero déjame decirte que eso no es cierto".

Después, Sensui levantó su rostro y le preguntó a la voz "¿A qué te refieres? Dime". Y luego la voz le contestó "Porque yo te he visto luchar Shinobu. Te he visto luchar contra aquellos que maltrataban a los youkais. Aun cuando tus métodos no hubieran sido los correctos, yo sé que quisiste tomar venganza en contra de los humanos después que viste como torturaban a los youkais en ese castillo humano". Los ojos de Sensui se ensancharon por la sorpresa aunque lo que aquella voz le decía. Luego prosiguió diciendo la voz "Yo estuve ahí contigo el día que tu corazón se rompió al ver como los humanos que tú arduamente defendías, trataban peor que basura a los youkais. Yo estuve contigo el día que tu mente se partió en siete a causa del dolor que no podías soportar." Sensui estaba atónito ante las palabras que le decía aquella voz. Sensui no podía creerlo¿Acaso esa persona se trataba de...?".

Y aquella persona continuó hablando "Yo estuve ahí a tu lado siempre que tú fuiste corriendo a proteger a los youkais, luchando contra quien fuera. Los protegiste hasta el punto de rebelarte en contra de tus jefes, lo más poderosos. Incluso aunque te convirtieras en un sucio fugitivo para el mundo espiritual, y auque le fuera puesta un precio a tu cabeza".

Después la voz hizo una pequeña pausa. Los ojos de Sensui lloraban de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente; era a causa de que en todo el mundo, había alguien que se preocupaba por él; de que alguien siempre estuvo a su lado y de que siempre le entendió, aún cuando él estuviera demasiado ocupado y poder darse cuenta.

Sensui se percató de que nunca estuvo solo realmente, ni cuando su cuerpo lo estuviera. Luego Sensui comenzó a recordar que cuando las sensible de sus personalidades lloraba tristemente, siempre hubo ahí alguien quien lo sostuviera entre sus brazos hasta que Sensui dejaba de llorar. De nuevo, aquella voz siguió diciendo "Yo estaba ahí contigo y veía cómo tu frágil y hermosa alma sufría por las cosas que pasaban a tu alrededor. Es por eso que desarrollaste tus siete personalidades, porque no podías soportar la situación, por que tu puro corazón no pudo soportar aquella traición por parte de los humanos".

Las lágrimas de Sensui no dejaban de correr, parecía que aquella persona conociera el fondo de su corazón, si es que aún le quedaba algo. Y la voz le dijo "Y Aún cuando hacías esas cosas malas para vengarte de los humanos, en el fondo tu corazón se seguía despedazando y es por eso que desde un principio tenías la intención de ser vencido por alguien que realmente lo mereciera, alguien como Yusuke".

Sensui no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras, ante todo lo que aquella voz le dijo. De pronto y sin darse cuenta, la oscuridad estaba acercándose de nuevo para atrapar a Sensui, pero aquella voz gritó "¡No te lleves a Shinobu, jamás lo permitiré!". Y Sensui vio hacia atrás y pudo ver que la oscuridad estaba apunto de tomarlo. Pero luego la voz comenzó de nuevo a cantar dulcemente y Sensui pudo sentir que la oscuridad retrocedía. Además él sentía que esa melodía le llenaba de paz su cansado corazón. Y Shinobu ahora sentía que estaba siendo sostenido por esos cálidos brazos que ya lo habían cobijado antes. Y podía escuchar el latido de un corazón junto a su oído. Se sentía tan confortable que aquella persona lo abrazara como si él fuera una cosa muy importante. Y que esa persona lo arrullara con su canción y con el suave latido de su corazón. Después Sensui pronunció dulcemente casi como un suspiro "Itsuki".

Pero cuando Shinobu estaba disfrutando de esa calma, de repente sintió que fue arrebatado de los brazos de Itsuki y que fue jalado bruscamente hacia un lugar donde no podía sentir a Itsuki. Y después pudo escuchar la angustiada voz de Itsuki que gritaba "¡Shinobu!".

Fue cuando Sensui despertó agitado de su sueño y se llevó su mano hacia su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. Luego apartó su mano y pudo ver bien la habitación donde se encontraba, era la misma habitación donde despertó luego de ser curado de su enfermedad, y donde vio por primera vez a Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi.

La habitación era circular, y la pared era de un hermoso color azul claro. Y cada borde de la pared estaba cubierto con una fina moldura plateada. Al centro de la habitación, en el techo estaban esos focos de forma exótica. Y fue entonces cuando puedo darse cuenta de que se seguía en el centro de curación de ese nuevo mundo al que había llegado. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido después su charla con Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin. Esas amables criaturas que lo habían curado de su terrible enfermedad la cual le estaba costando la vida.

Después de unos segundos Sensui recordó que ese no había sido un sueño originado por su mente, sino que había sido un recuerdo de cuando estaba inconsciente y vagando con Itsuki por entre las dimensiones. Luego de repente, Sensui exclamó "¡Itsuki!" y así trató de levantarse bruscamente de la cama para poder ir a buscarlo; pero a cada lado apareció una criatura de ese mundo y sostenían los brazos de Sensui para que éste no se arrancara las sondas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo. Pero a Shinobu eso le importaba poco, ya que tenía que ir a rescatar a Itsuki a como diera lugar. Sin embargo aún estaba muy débil y esas personas que lo estaban sosteniendo no lo dejaban levantarse de la cama.

El forcejeo llegó a tal punto que todos se estaban cansando, Sensui tratando de levantarse y los otros de mantenerlo en la cama. Luego Sensui gritó "¡Llamen a Isamu o a Hiroshi o a Kenshin¡Ellos saben que todos corremos peligro!". Las personas que se encontraban sosteniéndolo iban decirle algo cuando de pronto las puertas eléctricas de la habitación se abrieron, y en la entrada aparecieron las figuras de Isamu, el de cabello rubio hasta media espalda y orejas cola de perro; Hiroshi el de cabello largo y azul hasta su cintura, y orejas y cola de zorro; y Kenshin, el que tenía el cabello rojo hasta los hombros y cola y orejas de gato. Los tres jóvenes con hermosos ojos de un color violeta intenso. Ellos entraron a la habitación y las puertas eléctricas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Luego las dos personas que estaban impidiendo que Sensui se levantara, lo dejaron de sostener de repente. Y Sensui sorprendido pudo ver como aquellas personas se inclinaba y les hacían reverencia a los tres jóvenes que acaban de aparecer.

Después Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin levantaron su mano derecha en forma de saludo y con un ademán les indicaron a las dos personas en la habitación que dejaran de inclinarse. Los dos hombres obedecieron y después Kenshin les dijo "Está bien muchas gracias. Ahora pueden abandonar la habitación". Esas dos personas se miraron mutuamente confundidas y después miraron hacia donde estaba Sensui sentado en la cama; pero Isamu les dijo "No se preocupen, nosotros atenderemos a esta persona". Y así esos dos individuos se inclinaron levemente de nuevo ante ellos, y salieron de la habitación. Las puertas se abrieron para darles paso, y cuando salieron del cuarto, se cerraron automáticamente detrás de ellos.

Sensui seguía sorprendido al ver el respeto que les tenían a Hiroshi, Kenshin e Isamu. Así que Isamu, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, le dijo a Sensui "Todos aquí, en estas tierras llamadas Daichi, nos respetan y obedecen debido a que nosotros somos los gobernantes de aquí. Hiroshi también es conocido como "Generosidad", Kenshin es conocido como "Verdad Modesta", y yo soy conocido como "Valentía". Y somos hermanos ". Después continuó diciendo Hiroshi "Así es, nosotros somos el triunvirato que rige a Daichi. Bueno claro que no sólo nuestra palabra es ley". Luego dijo Kenshin "También hay un consejo de personas elegidas por la ciudad, y que están debajo de nuestra autoridad, pero que también influyen en algunas decisiones". Isamu, viendo aún la sorpresa de Sensui le dijo "Ya luego te explicaremos con más calma la situación".

Así que ya más calmado, Sensui les dijo a los tres jóvenes "Tienen que dejarme ir, tengo que ir a rescatar a Itsuki". Después Hiroshi le dijo "Tienes que ser un poco más paciente, ya que si te pones a hacer fuertes actividades por ahora, puedes sufrir un colapso. Luego le dijo Kenshin "Es cierto, tu enfermedad fue muy difícil de curar. Así que si ahora haces demasiado esfuerzo... Podrías incluso hasta morir". Sensui se quedó pensando pos unos cuantos segundos y después les contestó "No me importa lo que me pase a mí. Lo que más quiero es poder rescatar a Itsuki". Luego, calmadamente, Isamu le respondió "Entendemos muy bien tu desesperación por salvar a tu amigo. Podemos ver que esa persona es muy importante para ti. Pero si te precipitas ahora, puedes morir y ¿Cómo salvarías así a tu amigo?".

Sensui se quedó pensando unos momentos, por lo que le habían los tres gobernantes de esas tierras. Después Hiroshi agregó "Además no podrás ir y encontrar a Shigeru si no tienes la información necesaria para hallar y llegar hasta ahí. Créeme no es nada fácil". Y después Kenshin le dijo "Y no podrás enfrentar a Shigeru y a su ejército tu solo. No impostan cuan fuerte sea tu poder espiritual".

Sensui les dijo "Aún así yo tengo que ir y rescatar a Itsuki". Pero a continuación Isamu también le dijo "Te entendemos, no te preocupes no estás sólo, te ayudaremos" e Isamu le sonrió, al igual que Kenshin y Hiroshi. Después Hiroshi le dijo "Además no podemos permitir que Shigeru se salga con la suya. Luego le dijo Kenshin "Tienen razón" y asintió con la cabeza.

Sensui nunca había dependido de nadie. Siempre había estado solo desde pequeño, luchando contra los youkais que se le acercaban para atacarlo, debido al gran poder espiritual que siempre tuvo. Y así siempre creyó que estaba solo, se sentía tan solo. Pero sin darse cuenta todo eso cambió desde el día en que conoció Itsuki.

Sensui ya no estuvo sólo, simplemente no se había percatado del todo ello, dando pon sentado que él tenía a Itsuki de su lado. Y ahora que Itsuki se encontraba en peligro, tampoco se encontraba sólo debido a estas amables criaturas. Bueno claro que un principio Sensui desconfiaba un poco de ellos, pero luego pudo darse cuenta, al sentir sus auras, que ellos no tienen intenciones malignas. Al menos, con lo que respecta a esos tres jóvenes gobernantes de aquellas tierras.

Por otra parte, Sensui sabía que Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin estaban en lo correcto. Definitivamente estaba desesperado por encontrar a Itsuki; pero sabía que si actuaba precipitadamente, no sólo pondría en peligro su vida, sino también la de Itsuki, y al talvez la de los tres gobernantes de Daichi que lo habían sanado.

Así que Sensui se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y los tres jóvenes gobernantes se acercaron hacia ésta, y ellos empezaron a revisar los monitores que mostraban los signos vitales de Sensui. Después de un rato de que los tres gobernantes hicieran un minucioso análisis a los resultados, Isamu dijo "Parece que ya estás en condición de salir de la cama, aunque aún no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo". A continuación dijo Hiroshi "Pediremos a los encargados que te den ropas nuevas, ya que la tuyas estaban todas rasgadas cuando te encontraron. Además no creo que quieras andar por el palacio en las ropas que se usan en el centro de curación". Sensui solamente asintió con la cabeza. Luego Kenshin dijo "Después de que estés listo te llevaremos al palacio Takashi también conocido como "Eminente", que es lugar donde residimos, y ahí te pondremos al tanto de la situación".

Isamu levantó la manga de su toga azul oscuro, y Sensui pudo ver que llevaba puesto un hermoso brazalete dorado con finos grabados. El brazalete iba desde su muñeca hasta casi tocar su codo. Después Isamu presionó una de las joyas que llevaba incrustadas en el brazalete, y por encima de éste, apreció la imagen holográfica de una persona de ese mundo, quien le preguntó respetuosamente a Isamu "¿Qué desea mi señor Isamu?". Luego el del cabello rubio le respondió "Por favor que vengan asistentes del centro de curación para que desconecten los equipos de medición de su cuerpo y después lo dejen salir de aquí para poder llevarlo al palacio Takashi. Ah, sí, también tráiganle ropas para que se cambie", terminó de decir Isamu con una cordial sonrisa. La persona de la imagen holográfica respondió "Enseguida señor Isamu". Luego éste hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, y después presionó aquella joya de nuevo, y la imagen desapareció.

Sensui cerró sus ojos y los abrió cuando escuchó que las puertas eléctricas se abrieron. Shinobu puedo ver a varias criaturas de ese mundo, con colas y orejas de perros, sólo que ellos vestían togas de colores diferentes a los de los tres gobernantes. Sensui había visto ha otras personas se ese mundo, pero ninguna de ellas tenía los ojos del mismo color violeta, ni de tal intensidad que poseían los tres gobernantes de esas tierras.

Mientras las otras personas se acercaban a Sensui para poder hacer la labor encomendada por los tres jóvenes gobernantes, éstos se acercaron a las puertas, y antes de salir a través de ellas, vieron a Sensui y le dijo Hiroshi "Mientras tanto estaremos esperando afuera a que estés listo". Y Sensui dijo "Está bien", mientras los encargados del centro de curación atendían y examinaban a Sensui. Después Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Sensui pensaba determinado "Aguanta Itsuki, voy por ti".


	8. Daichi

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 8: DAICHI**

Los encargados del centro de curación desconectaron los aparatos que habían sido conectados al cuerpo de Sensui para poder medir sus signos vitales. Claro mientras los encargados hacían su labor, no dejaban de recordarle a Sensui que debía ser muy cuidadoso ya que aún estaba débil por la curación de su enfermedad terminal, y que cualquier descuido podía ser mortal. A lo que Sensui sólo cerraba sus ojos en exasperación. Y después, con una especie de aguja, le suministraron más medicamento. Luego otras personas comenzaron a desvestirlo de las prendas que usaban en el centro de curación; pero Sensui hizo un ademán de no dejarse desvestir, al sujetar con su mano derecha el pantalón blanco que llevaba y con su mano izquierda sujetaba la camiseta, también blanca, que estaba usando.

Los cuatro hombres que trataba de ayudarlo rieron ligeramente, y después uno de ellos le dijo a Sensui "No se preocupe, no tiene nada que no hayamos visto ya. Además cuando lo encontraron con sus ropas casi desechas, aquí en el centro de curación se las quitamos y lo vestimos así". Y los demás rieron disimuladamente mientras Sensui se sonrojaba, luego Sensui dijo entre dientes "Yo puedo cambiarme de ropas por mí mismo, gracias". Después otro de ellos le contestó "Usted aún está muy débil. Además tenemos que seguir las indicaciones de los Grandes Gobernantes". Luego otro de ellos añadió "Y creemos que esta es la primera vez que va a usar ropas de este lugar". Sensui exhaló en frustración y les dijo "Está bien pero que sea rápido". Y uno de ellos le dijo sonriendo "Lo haremos lo más rápido posible". Sensui asintió con su cabeza y se dejó desvestir y vestir por aquellas personas, quienes lo hicieron en una forma respetuosa y profesional.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sensui salió por su propio pie, del cuarto que había estado usando para su reposo en centro de curación. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y afuera de ella estaban Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi platicando algo entre ellos; y después voltearon hacia la puesta de la habitación y pudieron ver a Sensui que salió vistiendo una de las togas que usaban en ese mundo. Sensui se veía bastante elegante, nadie hubiera pensado que se trataba de alguien que se estaba recobrando de una larga y peligrosa enfermedad. Eso significaba que los encargados del centro de curación eran muy buenos en su campo.

La toga que Sensui estaba usando era de un color rojo oscuro y estaba adornada con grecas plateadas que adornaba las mangas, y debajo de la túnica llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas de color gris. Después salieron de la habitación los encargados del centro de curación y les hicieron una reverencia los tres jóvenes gobernantes, y a continuación volvieron a tomar una postura erguida. Uno de ellos les dijo a los tres gobernantes "Mis señores, el invitado está listo, así como lo indicaron". Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin asintieron. Después otro de los encargados dijo "El transporte los espera en la entrada para llevarlos hacia el Palacio Takashi". Isamu asintió con la cabeza y les dijo "Muchas gracias, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de él". Y Hiroshi extendió su brazo y después lo atrajo hacia él, para indicarle a Sensui que los siguiera.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del centro de curación. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero sí se veía que todos trabajaban con eficiencia en un agradable ambiente. Y mientras caminaban por un pasillo, Sensui podía admirar la belleza y delicadeza con que estaban adornado ese edificio. Afuera de la habitación donde había estado Sensui, las paredes eran de un color verde claro; y los adornos que estaban entre el techo y las paredes y entre el suelo y éstas, ahora eran dorados y más intrincados.

Todos los que se topaban con ellos, se detenían por un segundo y hacía una breve reverencia ante los tres gobernantes, quienes sonreían respetuosamente a los que los saludaban. Y en eso Kenshin se llevó una mano par rascar su roja cabellera y dijo "Es poco vergonzoso que todos nos saluden de esa forma", luego riendo ligeramente y mostrando sus dientes de canino dijo Isamu "Pero con tiempo nos hemos acostumbrado un poco más". Después moviendo un poco sus orejas de zorro agregó Hiroshi "Al fin y al cabo siguen haciéndolo a pesar de que les digamos que no tienen que saludarnos tan formalmente", y luego Kenshin suspiró.

Sensui sólo parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí, que veía a los tres gobernantes comportarse más como chicos normales, y no como los tres gobernantes de aquel mundo. Bueno pensó Sensui sonriendo para sí, a pesar de todo lucen muy jóvenes. Luego subieron a una especie de ascensor, donde Hiroshi dijo "Piso uno", y comenzaron a descender, aunque Sensui casi ni podía notarlo debido a que el elevador no se movía suave pero rápidamente; casi no se sentía el movimiento.

Unos segundos después el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Y a continuación salieron sus ocupantes quienes caminaron brevemente par alcanzar la salida. Un poco antes de llegar a la salida, Isamu dijo "Te llevaremos al Palacio Takashi y ahí te informaremos más detalladamente la situación". A lo que Sensui respondió "Está bien", aunque por dentro Sensui estaba realmente impaciente por ver a Itsuki, y preguntándose como estaría éste.

Cuando llegaron a las puerta principales del centro de curación, éstas se abrieron por sí solas. Entonces Sensui pudo ver el exterior del mundo al que había llegado. Sensui pudo ver eran dos soles los que iluminaban ese mundo. Aunque estaban en una posición como de ocaso, el espectáculo era hermoso. Después, Sensui pudo ver la ciudad de Daichi, la cual tenía un aspecto a la antigua Grecia del mundo humano, sólo que los edificios no era de color blanco solamente, sino de otros colores, como gris, azul, amarillo, en tonos claros; y también los había en tonos fuertes como negro, azul y blanco. Las calles eran de piedra, pero que era lisa y pareja, sin ningún desperfecto. Sensui pudo ver pasar a muchas personas caminando por las calles de Daichi. Todos eran del sexo masculino y se parecían a los tres jóvenes gobernantes, en que tenían colas y orejas de animales. Algunos vestían togas largas, mientras que otros parecían optar por vestir pantalones y camisas, y algunos otros usaban togas cortas con pantalones.

Los tres gobernantes y Sensui se detuvieron delante de algo que parecía un automóvil pero que no tenía ruedas. Y del elegante vehículo azul oscuro, se bajó una persona de ese mundo quien hizo una breve reverencia ante los gobernantes, quienes saludaron a esa persona que después presionó un botón que era casi imperceptible, y la puerta se abrió hacia arriba. Isamu hizo una indicación con su mano para que Sensui subiera al vehículo. Sensui entró y se sentó en uno de los firmes pero confortables asientos de color gris oscuro. Era como un solo gran asiento que rodeaba en forma cuadrada el lujoso interior del vehículo.

Después entraron Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin quienes también tomaron asiento; uno en cada lado que no estaba ocupado. Isamu estaba enfrente de Sensui, mientras que Kenshin estaba a su izquierda y Hiroshi a su derecha. Luego que estuvieron todos sentados, la persona quien abrió la puerta del vehículo, cerró la puerta por fuera y dio vuelta al transporte para poder subir en la parte de adelante. Después que el hombre subió, el vehículo comenzó a flotar y empezó a ir hacia delante.

Sensui veía por una de las ventanas del vehículo como aquellos uno de los dos soles y seguido por el otro, comenzaban a bajar por el horizonte, mientras que el firmamento comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente más oscuro. Los pensamientos de Shinobu se dirigían hacia Itsuki, su fiel Itsuki. Y en su mente Sensui podía ver la imagen del youkai de ojos dorados y sedosa cabellera verde, que a veces lucía un poco maltratada debido a que en ocasiones no podía cuidar de ella porque se encontraba siempre al lado de Shinobu, ayudándolo en sus misiones o en lago por el estilo.

Sensui también podía recordar la cálida sonrisa que Itsuki le ofrecía a él, cuando Sensui lloraba frágilmente, en su personalidad más frágil; aquella que reflejaba todo el dolor que Sensui sentía. Shinobu recordaba que solamente había mostrado esa personalidad tan frágil a Itsuki, ya que él era la persona en quien más confiaba. Le confiaría toda su vida, y talvez más a Itsuki, su fiel Itsuki que ni en los momentos más difíciles lo había abandonado. Fue por eso que Sensui había tomado la decisión de confiarle a Itsuki su alma, ya que no quería pasar la eternidad con nadie más que con el youkai de ojos dorados.

Mientras Sensui se perdía en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, Isamu tenía sus ojos cerrados como meditando sobre algún asunto, y Kenshin estaba haciendo alguna tarea con una pequeña computadora que sacó de su bolsillo, mientras tanto Hiroshi se puso unos lentes y revisó algunos documentos que había en el interior del transporte. Y al cabo de unos minutos, el suave pero veloz andar del transporte se detuvo, regresando a todos a la realidad.

La puerta del vehículo fue abierta desde afuera por el conductor. Después bajaron los tres jóvenes gobernantes y Sensui detrás de ellos. El conductor hizo una reverencia más y luego Hiroshi dijo "Muchas gracias", y el conductor asintió, cerró la puerta y volvió a subir al vehículo, que se alejó a la distancia.

Sensui vio delante de sí, donde había un gran palacio parecido a los europeos del siglo XVI. Era muy elegante por fuera, y era de color violáceo; le recordaba a los ojos de los tres gobernantes. Después los tres jóvenes, seguidos por Sensui, comenzaron a subir una escalinata que daba hacia una gran puerta de cristal azul con molduras doradas. La gran puerta fue abierta cuando estuvieron enfrente de ella. Isamu entró primero, luego Kenshin, después Hiroshi y al final Sensui.

Los cuatro fueron recibidos por una serie de personas que mostraron sus respetos a los tres gobernantes, quienes los saludaron. Después Sensui y los tres jóvenes caminaron un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al salón principal, donde había una gran escalera. Subieron por ella y al llegar al piso de arriba Isamu le dijo a Sensui "Síguenos por favor, que te mostraremos la información que hemos recolectado". Sensui dijo "De acuerdo" y los siguió nuevamente. Llegaron a una habitación que tenía una puerta como de madera pero azul eléctrico. La puerta se abrió sola ante ellos. Dentro de la habitación Sensui vio una gran pantalla y pensó que aquel cuarto era usado para planear estrategias, ya que había mapas e instrumentos electrónicos.

Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda de color dorado y Hiroshi, aún con sus lentes puestos, le dijo a Shinobu "Toma asiento por favor". Y Sensui se sentó, después empezó a hablar Kenshin "Como ya sabes que tu amigo Itsuki está en posesión de Shigeru. Y lo quiere para hacerlo abrir un portal dimensional para él, para poder conquistar otros mundos". Luego Sensui le respondió "Itsuki jamás se prestaría para hacer eso, ya que hemos pasado muy duros momentos debido a nuestros actos anteriores. Él sabe las consecuencias". Después dijo Kenshin "Tal vez tengas razón, pero no sabes los medio con los que cuenta Shigeru, él no se detendrá ante nada, quiero decir lo hará aún si tu amigo no quiere ayudarlo". A continuación Isamu dijo "Shigeru puede usar diferentes medios para controlar la mente y voluntad de tu amigo, sin portar lo fuerte que sea, puede hacerlo hacer su voluntad. Y entre más se resista tu amigo, con más fuerza querrá Shigeru doblegarlo".

Sensui de paró de su asiento y golpeó sobre la mesa con sus manos y exclamó "¡Con más razón debo ir lo más pronto posible a ese castillo Sakai!". A lo que dijo Hiroshi "Te entendemos, es por eso que estamos preparando a nuestro ejército". Luego añadió Kenshin "Nos han informado que Shigeru descubrió a nuestro espía en el castillo Sakai, y que lo ha mando torturar y matar. Pero nuestro hombre estaba muy bien entrenado y no reveló ninguna información". Después continuó diciendo un preocupado Isamu "Pero Shigeru ya tenía este plan desde antes, y es por la máquina que construyó que ustedes llegaron a esta dimensión". Sensui miró detenidamente los tres jóvenes gobernantes. A continuación dijo Hiroshi "Y por eso que hemos estado planeando detenerlo. Así que eso que atacaremos el dentro un día estaremos listos para atacar el castillo".

Sensui exclamó "!¿Por qué es que no lo atacan inmediatamente?!". A lo que Isamu le respondió serenamente "Tenemos nuestras razones para no precipitarnos". Sensui estaba empezado a desesperarse cada vez más y dijo "Yo iré con ustedes y atacaré a ese Shigeru yo mismo". Luego dijo Kenshin "No dudamos de tu valor amigo mío. De hecho eso queríamos pedirte debido a tu alto nivel de poder espiritual, pero no queremos que sufras por causa de nuestros conflictos". Después dijo Hiroshi "Aunque lamentablemente tú y tu amigo ya están involucrados en esto".

Sensui le respondió "No se preocupen por mí, lucharé por Itsuki y lucharé por ustedes que han sanado mi mortal enfermedad. No tienen que pedírmelo". Después le dijo Isamu "Te agrademos mucho tu ayuda, sin embargo debes tener cuidado ya que tu cuerpo aún está recuperándose". A continuación dijo Kenshin "Atacaremos dentro de un día debido a que tenemos que tomar en cuenta varios factores, como son: la preparación de nuestra armada, la seguridad de la ciudad y sus habitantes, y por último algunos objetos mágicos que tú y nosotros necesitaremos para tener mayor oportunidad de vencer al poderoso Shigeru y su hábil ejército".

Sensui parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa y preguntó "¿Magia¿De qué objetos mágicos están hablando? Yo pensé que todo en este mundo era potenciado por la ciencia y la tecnología". A lo que Isamu un poco entretenido le contestó "Bueno como ya te habrás dado cuenta nosotros , al igual que tú, tenemos noción del poder espiritual; también usamos la tecnología, y también usamos la magia, aunque es algo relacionado al poder espiritual". Luego, Sensui tomó asiento y les dijo "Sé a que refieren, mi amigo Itsuki y yo somos de dos razas diferentes, de mundos diferentes, así que hemos visto y vivido muchas cosas que a otros de nuestros propios mundo les parecerían extrañas".

Mientras Hiroshi movía sus orejas, le preguntó a Sensui con una curiosidad casi infantil "Dinos por favor un poco más de tu mundo y del de tu amigo". Luego dijo Kenshin más emocionado moviendo su cola "Sí cuéntanos más por favor". Sensui los miró un poco extrañado ya que no entendía porqué a veces ellos se mostraban muy serios y en otras ocasiones, simplemente como jóvenes. Así que luego pensó Sensui que se trataba de tener que gobernar y lidiar con los con los problemas que eso acarreaba, y siendo tan jóvenes, que responsabilidad.

Isamu solamente sonreía divertido y Sensui les respondió "Bueno... muchas cosas de su mundo se parecen a cosas que hubo o al en el mío". Hiroshi preguntó "¿Cómo que cosas?". Y Sensui le dijo "Este..cosas como los estilos de decoración, o algo parecido...Y pues también el idioma es similar obviamente. Pero en mi mundo solamente hay un sol, no dos como aquí. Y además, pero no estoy seguro, es que siento que los días son más largos que de donde vengo". Luego le preguntó Isamu "¿Cuánto duran los días en tu mundo". Y Shinobu le dijo "No sé como es que midan aquí su duración, pero allá son de 24 horas". Después dijo Kenshin "Aquí los días los medimos también en horas, pero los días duran 38 horas". Luego dijo Sensui "Ya veo".

A continuación dijo Hiroshi "Dinos sobre el mundo de tu amigo Itsuki". Sensui se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder y dijo "Yo sólo he estado una vez en el mundo de donde proviene Itsuki...Yo siempre desee poder ir allá, por muchas razones, unas malas otras no tanto. No es mundo tranquilo o hermoso...Pero yo quería conocerlo, porque es el mundo donde nació Itsuki". Y un velo de melancolía descendió sobre los brillantes ojos negros de Sensui.

Así el silencio volvió a reinar por otro momento, hasta que Isamu dijo "Bien, ya se está haciendo tarde así que te mostraremos tu habitación. No está muy lejos de aquí". Sensui levantó la mirada para ver a Isamu. Sensui iba a decir algo cuando Isamu se le adelantó y dijo "Tienes que descansar para estar listo para la batalla que se avecina. No será fácil. Y por la mañana, cuando nuestros investigadores no muestren las posiciones del ejército de Shigeru, te enseñaremos la estrategia que seguiremos y cómo es que accederemos al castillo Sakai". Después Kenshin dijo "Además mañana haremos un viaje para obtener algunos objetos mágicos. Luego Hiroshi dijo "No será fácil". Y Sensui le respondió "No me rendiré, rescataré a Itsuki de las manos de ese Shigeru". Después Isamu dijo "Está bien, síguenos por favor".

Los tres jóvenes gobernantes se levantaron de la mesa y Sensui también. Todos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar al final de éste donde estaba un gran ventanal que mostraba que los dos soles ya se habían ocultado y ahora se veían las estrellas de ese mundo. Sensui vio que las estrellas de ese lugar un eran blancas, sino que eran de color azul y violeta muy brillantes. Era un espectáculo hermoso. Además había dos grandes lunas, una azul y otra violeta.

Sensui pensó "Ojalá que Itsuki pudiera estar conmigo para poder ver juntos esta belleza. Sensui cerró sus ojos y pensó "Itsuki ¿Tú también estarás viendo ese cielo que hora nos cobija?". Luego los ojos de Sensui se abrieron y relevaron furia en sus ojos y pensó "Juro que si ese tal Shigeru te toca aunque sea un solo cabello, me las pagará".

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos Sensui cuando Kenshin dijo "Hemos llegado, esta será tu habitación. Y Sensui vio una puerta del mismo color azul que la otra, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. La habitación se iluminó por sí sola y Sensui pudo ver que estaba decoraba muy finamente; además había una gran cama con doseles que se veía muy confortable. Luego dijo Hiroshi "Ponte cómodo por favor. Mañana necesitarás mucha de tu energía. Y si te sientes mal por favor presiona de inmediato el botón amarillo que está junto a la cama, y serás atendido por especialistas y también nosotros vendremos". Sensui le contestó "Esta bien". Y después Kenshin dejó escapar sin querer un leve bostezo. Por que Isamu dijo "Ahora es tiempo de descansemos todos. Nos retiramos. Que pases buenas noches Shinobu Sensui". Y Sensui les dijo "Gracias, igualmente".

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Sensui vio un cambio de ropas sobre la cama, y pensó que eran la ropas usadas para dormir. Pero solamente las hizo a un lado y se acostó sobre la gran cama. La verdad no lo quería decir, pero se sentía agotado. Pareciera que los efectos de la curación y su enfermedad si le estaba haciendo mella a su cuerpo. Pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que rescatar a Itsuki como fuera, aún a costa de su vida.

Shinobu cerró sus ojos, la cama era muy cómoda, pero Sensui no podía dormir. En su mente aparecían esos hermosos ojos dorados y ese suave cabello verde. Sensui abrió sus ojos y de pronto un pensamiento que no se le había ocurrido surgió "¿Por qué es que siento la necesidad de tener entre mis dedos ese sedoso cabello¿Y por qué de pronto quiero poder ver dentro de esos lagos dorados y perderme en su mirada?". Sensui se puso un poco tenso ante tales pensamientos que estaban en su mente. Ya que antes cuando estaba con Itsuki, no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos; bueno claro que siempre estaba preocupado cuando el youkai estaba solo emprendiendo algún tipo de misión para el mundo espiritual o para Sensui. O siempre que Itsuki estaba su lado, Sensui se tomaría un tiempo para poder ver la hermosa figura del youkai, cuando éste no se daba cuenta.

Después, Sensui pensó en que desde que estaba siendo perseguido por esa terrible oscuridad, lo único en que pensaba y quería, era estar al lado de Itsuki y poder más que estar entre sus brazos, que era algo que deleitaba Sensui , poder tener el dulce youkai entre los suyos, fuertemente contra su pecho y nunca dejarlo ir. Luego pensó Sensui "¿Dulce", sin duda muchos de los youkais no le parecían dulces, bien de hecho más bien ni hasta sobre ningún humano llegó jamás a pensar de esa manera. Pero lo cierto era, que para Sensui Itsuki era muy dulce. No del tipo frágil que no puede hacer nada, al contrario; Itsuki era muy capaz de arreglárselas solo, aunque eso no impedía que Sensui se preocupara como loco sobre el youkai cuando este estaba en alguna misión. Sensui sabía que Itsuki era muy capaz, pero aun así... aun así, Sensui siempre se preocupaba por el youkai.

Sensui extendió su brazo hacia la nada y después cerró su puño, y pensó "¿Cómo es que pude dejar que Itsuki se me escapara de las manos?. Tal vez ya no pueda volver a verlo nunca más". Y ese simple pensamiento aterrorizó a Sensui; un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Y fue la primera vez que Sensui sintió lo que era el verdadero miedo. El miedo por perder a su querido Itsuki, su más querido amigo, el hombre por el que daría todo y la persona que había hecho sentir un cálido sentimiento en el corazón que Sensui pensaba que estaba muerto. Luego Sensui pensó "No, no debo pensar de esa forma, debo ser fuerte y concentrarme en rescatar a Itsuki. Y cuando lo vea le diré mis sentimientos por él". Y de repente Sensui se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. La puerta de abrió y lo dejó pasar, después de cerró detrás de él, sin hacer ruido.

Empezó a caminar Shinobu por el pasillo, y así siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de a donde sus pasos lo llevaban. De pronto, Sensui vio la frágil figura de una persona de ese mundo, estando de frente al gran ventanal que había visto antes. Silenciosamente, Sensui se acercó un poco más, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona quien estaba ahí, mirando por el gran ventanal, era nada menos que Isamu, el del cabello rubio hasta media espalda y con orejas y cola de perro. A Sensui le pareció algo extraño ver a Isamu son sus hermanos, ya que todo el tiempo que loa había visto estaban juntos. Shinobu vio más detenidamente a Isamu y se dio cuenta de que tenía una mirada triste en sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Luego de unos segundos, Isamu se percató de la presencia de Sensui, y giró su cabeza para poder ver bien a Sensui, quien dijo "Lo siento no quería molestar". Y Sensui se dio la vuelta como para irse de aquel lugar, pero la voz de Isamu lo detuvo diciéndole "Espera no tienes que marcharte. Por lo que veo no puedes conciliar el sueño, así que algo debe estar molestándote". Sensui se giró de nuevo para encarar a Isamu y le dijo "Puedo decirte lo mismo". Y Sensui se acercó al ventanal y se paró a un lado de Isamu. Sensui pudo darse cuenta de que él era más alto que Isamu y que sus hermanos. Isamu volvió a mirar ha noche estrellada. Sensui también miró hacia afuera.

Sensui le dijo a Isamu "Dime más sobre ese tal Shigeru. ¿Saben algo de si realmente capturó a Itsuki?". E Isamu le respondió "Por lo que nos dijo nuestro espía, en efecto capturó a Itsuki, y lo más probables que lo obligue a abrir un portal dimensional". Luego le dijo Shinobu "Pero como ya te dije, Itsuki no se prestará a las órdenes de es sujeto". Después le dijo Isamu "Sí, pero Shigeru puede controlar su mente, puede hacerlo esclavo mental. Y además por lo que sabemos de Shigeru." Luego dijo un pausa Isamu, como pensado si debía continuar hablando, y después dijo "Tal vez no debería decirte esto pero...".

Sensui se puso algo aprensivo, ya que sabía eso no significaba nada bueno y giró su cara hacia Isamu y le dijo "Dime que quieres decir". E Isamu dijo "Primero quiere preguntarte ¿Que apariencia tiene tu amigo Itsuki?". A Sensui se le hizo un poco rara esta pregunta, pero pensó que Isamu lo preguntaba porque así sería fácil identificar a Itsuki en la batalla. Así que Sensui le dijo "Tiene cabello largo verde y largo, su piel es clara y sus ojos sonde color dorado". Al oír la descripción que le dio Sensui, Isamu hizo un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Sensui se alarmó y le preguntó "¿Por qué que pasa de malo?".

Luego le dijo Isamu "Por lo que me dices, tu amigo podría ser considerado como alguien de características no muy comunes por aquí. Quiero decir que podría ser lo que se llama exótico, y a Shigeru ciertamente le gustan ese tipo de criaturas. Así que lo más probable es que Shigeru intentará abusar sexualmente de tu amigo". La cara de Sensui reflejó sorpresa y furia, por lo que dijo "Ese Shigeru sentirá toda mi furia si se atreve a tocar a mi Itsuki". Luego Isamu le dijo "¿Tu Itsuki? Puedo ver que la relación con tu amigo es más que eso" e Isamu rió ligeramente.

Sensui, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó visiblemente y luego dijo "Bueno... Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Además yo nunca le dicho mis sentimientos por él". A continuación dijo Sensui "Yo no había pensado que pudiera tener esos sentimientos hacia Itsuki". Después dijo Isamu "No pienso que un amor de esa magnitud que sientes por tu amigo, aparezca de un momento a otro. Así que tal vez ya tenías esos sentimientos por tu amigo Itsuki, pero solamente hasta hora te has dado cuenta de ellos. Porque no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido". E Isamu le ofreció una sonrisa y continuó diciendo "Así que cuando lo veas dile lo que sientes por él, por que uno nunca sabe cuando habrá otra oportunidad". Y Sensui asintió mientras también sonreía. Shinobu pensó que Isamu, a pesar de ser joven, era muy sabio.

De pronto, Isamu se puso serio y dijo "Hay cosas que no te he dicho sobre mis motivos para no atacar precipitadamente a Shigeru". Isamu miró de reojo a Sensui quien giró su cabeza hacia el joven gobernante. Después continuó diciendo Isamu "Es cierto lo que dije antes sobre la seguridad de la ciudad Daichi y ti y de tu amigo. También es el cierto sobre que Shigeru y sus ejército son poderosos". Sensui miró de nuevo hacia fuera y dijo "Ya lo había sentido así, que decías la verdad, pero también sentía que me ocultabas algo". Luego dijo Isamu "Puedo ve que eres muy perceptivo". Después Sensui rió amargamente y dijo "La verdad no lo soy tanto" y su mirada se volvió melancólica mientras dijo "Si eso fuera, no habría cometido tantos errores en mi vida. Y si eso fuera, Itsuki no sería prisionero de ese Shigeru".

Sensui hizo pausa un momento y luego le preguntó a Isamu "¿No te arrepientes de haber salvado a un hombre que ha cometido actos terribles?". Luego Isamu sonrió ligeramente y dijo "Como ya te habíamos dicho antes, no tenemos derecho a juzgarte. Además no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos mitigar las consecuencias, y luchar por nuestro presente para lograr un futuro mejor". Después le contestó Sensui "Creo que tienes razón" y también sonrió un poco.

Y dijo Sensui "Pero aún no me has dicho porque otros motivos es que no se habían decidido a luchar más pronto". Sensui giró su rostro para mirar a Isamu cuando este suspiro tristemente. Sensui vio de nuevo esa profunda tristeza en los ojos de Isamu, quien comenzó a decir "Déjame contarte la historia de Daichi y del Castillo Sakai..."

"De nuestros orígenes no sabemos mucho, solamente restos de información que encontramos cuando ya teníamos uso de razón. También tenemos nuestros recuerdos, pero tiempo antes de que existiéramos, hubo un grupo de diez científicos que habitaban este mundo. Ellos estaban solos, así que decidieron usar sus conocimientos para crear criaturas vivientes, usando la manipulación genética.

En ese tiempo, para los científicos aún era difícil poder hacer criaturas, y hubo momentos en los que de desesperaban y peleaban. Pero cuando ya tuvieron la información base para poder hacer criaturas vivas, los científicos no se podían poner de acuerdo en cómo serían mejor desarrollados, o cuando ya estuvieran, como poder criarlos y educarlos. Algunos científicos querían hacer esclavos a las criaturas ya que estuvieran hechas. Así que siguieron pelando y los científicos se dividieron en dos grupos de cinco. Un grupo partió hacia lo que conocemos hoy como los territorios del Castillo Sakai, y el otro grupo se dirigió hacia aquí, lo que ahora es conocido como Daichi o Grandes tierras.

Cada grupo de científicos desarrolló sus criaturas. El grupo que permaneció en Daichi creó primero a tres individuos, que fueron los primeros Kenshin, Hiroshi e Isamu. Y el grupo de Sakai creó al primer Shigeru y al primer Nori".

A Sensui se le ensancharon los ojos por la sorpresa y preguntó "¿Qué quiere decir con los primeros". Isamu también giró su cabeza para ver a Sensui y le respondió "Nosotros, los Hiroshi, Kenshin e Isamu que conoces ahora, somos la tercera generación. Quiero decir, fuimos clonados de los originales cuando ellos murieron". Sensui se había quedado sin palabras. Después continuó Isamu "Pero déjame seguirte contando la historia..."

"Cada grupo de científicos educó y crió su manera a sus "hijos" respectivos. Shigeru y Nori fueron tratados como esclavos desde pequeños; en cambio, a nosotros nos respetaban y nos querían. Así que el grupo de científicos que nos crió empezó a hacer más criaturas, y ya no estuvimos tan solos, ya teníamos otros con quienes jugar, y así crecimos. Pero mientras tanto el grupo de científicos de Sakai también hizo más "hijos" para que les sirvieran y los entrenó para pelear. Y así ese grupo de científicos empezó a complotar una guerra contra todos los que vivían en Daichi. Ya todos eran más grandes, y así la guerra comenzó, y con la tecnología de los científicos, hubo muchas muertes y ahí murieron los primeros Hiroshi, Kenshin e Isamu."

La voz de Isamu se ahogó por unos momentos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que era derramadas. Sensui no sabía que decir, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas, así que iba a poner su mano sobre el hombre de Isamu en símbolo de consolación cuando el joven gobernante prosiguió "Sé que no soy el Isamu original, pero a veces por las noches cuando sueño, o incluso a veces que estoy despierto, puedo ver el horror y la devastación que ocurrió ya hace tanto tiempo...A veces puede sentir el dolor y la desesperación del primer Isamu cuando murió y cuando vio morir a sus hermanos".

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los hermosos ojos violeta. Sensui puso una mano al lado de cada hombre de Isamu, quien parecía el más maduro de los tres hermanos, pero quien ahora lloraba tan frágil y continuamente. Isamu solamente bajó su cabeza por un momento para ocultar su rostro, ya que Isamu siempre estuvo obligado, consciente e inconscientemente a aparentar fuerza, por sus hermanos y por su pueblo. Y ahora Sensui no sentía a Isamu como uno de los tres gobernantes de este mundo, sino que ahora Sensui lo sentía como a un pequeño hermano suyo, al igual que a los otros dos gobernantes.

Pasaron unos momentos, e Isamu recuperó la compostura, entonces Sensui retiró sus manos de los hombros de Isamu y el joven gobernante dijo "Sé que mis hermanos también cargan con ese dolor. Tal vez parecemos jóvenes, pero nuestras memorias son antiguas." Isamu levantó el rostro y dijo "Todo esto que te digo pasó hace tanto pero tanto tiempo. Lo que sucede es que a pesar de mis hermanos y yo somos la tercera generación, también estamos hechos de una forma un tanto diferente a los demás habitantes de Daichi; quiero decir que los científicos crearon a los primeros Hiroshi, Kenshin e Isamu, para ser los más fuertes y mejores genéticamente creados. Aunque nuestra apariencia sea joven, tenemos mucha más edad que casi cualquier habitante de la ciudad".

Isamu secó sus lágrimas con el borde de la larga manga de su toga azul oscura que tenía grecas doradas. Después, Isamu dijo "Pero eso no es todo...Los científicos que nos hicieron, también murieron en aquella guerra. Sin embargo, antes de morir clonaron a los primeros Kenshin, Isamu y Hiroshi. Así que ellos tres, la segunda generación creció sin la ayuda de los científicos. Y mientras tanto en el Castillo Sakai, cuando el grupo de científicos de allá pensaba que tenían la victoria, fueron traicionados por Shigeru y Nori más los otros "hijos" que había con ellos y que ya no soportaban el maltrato que recibían. Y así que en ese momento ellos fueron los gobernantes de Sakai, ya que Shigeru y Nori también eran los más avanzados genéticamente hablando. Después ellos trataron de hacer la guerra ahora contra la segunda generación de Daichi, pero en esa guerra no hubo ganadores, ya que fue larga y agotadora, así que ambas partes se retiraron heridas y cansadas. Murieron los originales Shigeru y Nori por heridas de guerra, pero también crearon su segunda generación antes de morir. Y por el lado de Daichi, también murió la segunda generación de los tres hermanos que gobernaban , así que fuimos clonados nosotros ".

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Isamu dijo "De hecho el primer Hiroshi fue privado de su vista durante la guerra, y trataron de hacer que los siguientes Hiroshis no sufrieran por eso, pero aún con nuestros métodos de curación, lo más que hemos podido hacer es que el actual Hiroshi solamente use anteojos...No hemos podido corregir el problema de su vista por completo, pero lo hemos mitigado" después de una pausa, Isamu dijo tratando de reír un poco "Claro que Hiroshi aún no se acostumbra del todo a usar las gafas. Je, je, pero ya dijimos que si no hace su problema empeorará y podría quedar ciego. Je, je, creo que eso lo ha estado motivando a usarlas ya casi todo el tiempo". Por su puesto su risa no tenía ningún reflejo de felicidad.

Sensui estaba impactado por escuchar tan terrible historia. Ya entendía por que es que los tres gobernantes, no querían ir a la guerra así simplemente, ay que en este mundo había existido casi siempre una larga guerra. Y también entendía Sensui porqué a veces los tres hermanos gobernantes de Daichi actuaban como jóvenes y otras tantas como si tuvieran una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros.

Isamu ya se había calmado por completo. Pareciera como si nunca hubiera llorado, de no ser por que sus ojos se veían más brillantes debido a las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Luego, muy decididamente dijo Isamu "Sé que nosotros, como los originales o no, hemos hecho cosas en las guerras de las que no estamos orgullosos; pero no permitiré que Shigeru se salga con la suya, y destruya Daichi de nuevo. No dejaré que mate a mis hermanos, ni dejaré que invada otros mundos".

Los ojos de Sensui brillaron con determinación y dijo "Y yo no permitiré que dañe a Itsuki, y también lucharé para que no se repitan los errores que yo también cometí". Ahora fue Isamu quien puso su mano derecha sobre Sensui y dijo "Entonces es un trato amigo. Lucharemos por un presente y un futuro mejor para los seres que más amamos". Sensui asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió decididamente a Isamu, quien le sonrió de igual manera a Sensui. No será una sonrisa de alegría, ya que ambos sabían que esa no iba a ser una guerra fácil. Y de esa forma Sensui e Isamu sellaron su pacto de proteger a sus seres queridos.


	9. Poseer

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación

Gracias también a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.

También quiero decir que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así como el vocabulario, por eso lo subí a categoría M.

Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 9: POSEER**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ante Shigeru cuando éste se puso enfrente de ella. La habitación era la más grande y lujosa de todas las que había en el castillo. Estaba decorada al estilo japonés antiguo, como de aquellos tiempos de los shogunes en el mundo humano. Cerca de la ventana más grande, estaba una gran cama cubierta con lujosas sábanas como de seda, y alrededor dela habitación había adornos y algunos artefactos tecnológicos; todo aquello brindando una decoración elegante y sensual.

El señor del castillo entró cargando en sus brazos a Itsuki que únicamente estaba vestido con la capa que Shigeru llevaba puesta anteriormente, aquella con la que cubrió al youkai de ojos dorados, después de que el mismo Shigeru impidiera que Nori violara a Itsuki en la prisión del castillo Sakai.

Sobra decir que Shigeru estaba más que molesto porque aún cuando Nori fuera su hermano, Shigeru no permitía nunca que nadie desobedeciera sus órdenes, y mucho menos que alguien tocara lo que a él le pertenecía; en especial una criatura tan exótica y tan hermosa como lo era Itsuki, y porque por supuesto, Shigeru tenía planes sobre Itsuki; varios tipos de planes.

Shigeru entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Luego, el hombre de ojos gris plateado y largo cabellera verde oscura, salió de su enojo por un momento cuando sintió un ligero temblor que provenía de la persona a quien llevaba cargando entre sus brazos. Así que el señor del castillo miró a Itsuki quien miraba hacia ningún punto en concreto. Como Shigeru estaba tan concentrado pensando acerca de que acababa de matar a Nori y de que éste iba a violar a su animal exótico y fuente principal de sus planes, Shigeru no había notado algo extraño, que el youkai en sus brazos no había hecho ningún forcejeo mientras lo llevaba cargando hacia la habitación de Shigeru.

No era que Itsuki fuera débil, al contrario, pero ya estaba en un estado mental muy cansado, debido a todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, desde los eventos en el mundo humano y hasta el momento en que Nori iba a violarlo en la celda. El youkai ya estaba muy agotado, y sobre todo por que ya no tenía su lado a su amado Shinobu, que hora ya estaba muerto; así ya no había más. Aquel último incidente en la prisión, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Itsuki había sido capaz de seguir porque pensaba en Shinobu.

Itsuki aún tenía la esperanza de que antes que Nori tuviera la oportunidad de violarlo, Sensui entraría por la puerta y vencería a Nori, y Sensui llevaría al youkai fuera de ese castillo. Pero la triste realidad era que Sensui no había aparecido, y que en su lugar fue un furioso Shigeru quien entró a la celda y que sin ningún miramiento mató a sangre fría al que fuera su hombre de más confianza, en una manera fría y despiadada. Eso trajo recuerdos a Itsuki sobre su vida que más bien era supervivencia en el mundo del Makai. Itsuki recordó esos días en que solamente trataba de sobrevivir, aunque a veces no supiera el porqué. Y fue hasta que conoció a Shinobu, que Itsuki sintió que su vida ya tenía sentido, y que ahora debía tratar de vivir para proteger a su amado Shinobu. Pero Sensui ya no estaba más con él, su querido Sensui estaba muerto y ya no podría verlo de nuevo. A Itsuki ya todo le daba igual.

Shigeru cerró sus ojos grises y apretó un poco más fuerte contra si a Itsuki. Después, el señor del castillo volvió a abrir sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la cama, donde recostó a Itsuki que seguía esposado de manos y piernas. El youkai no opuso resistencia. Shigeru pensó que Itsuki iba a tratar de bajarse de la cama, pero al ver que no fue así, Shigeru tomó delicadamente con su mano derecha el mentón del de ojos dorados, y Shigeru vio la desesperación que estaba reflejada en esos ojos hermosos. Entonces, Shigeru le susurró a Itsuki al oído "No tengas miedo que ahora yo estoy aquí contigo". Y en un impulso del que ni el mismo Shigeru se dio cuenta hasta que lo hizo, el de ojos grises besó al youkai; primero muy delicadamente, apenas un roce de labios, que luego fue aumentado en calor por parte de Shigeru.

Ese suave contacto con sus labios, hizo que Itsuki se percatara de la situación. Primero, el youkai se sorprendió al sentir la delicadeza de la manera en como lo estaba siendo besado por Shigeru, ya que éste siempre había sido muy demandante para con él. Shigeru siempre lo había besado como reclamándolo suyo; sin embargo, esta vez ese beso era muy diferente a todos los demás que le había dado. Itsuki después se dio cuenta de que Shigeru lo estaba besado más apasionadamente, pero aún así no era un beso posesivo, sino más bien como una invitación par algo más agradable.

Por un momento, Itsuki se dejó llevar por el calor que sentía en ese beso y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Shigeru alzó su mano izquierda y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Itsuki, y lamía lentamente los labios del youkai como pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Así que sin pensarlo, Itsuki separó sus labios debido a un gemido ahogado que escapó de su boca, y esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por Shigeru, quien introdujo su lengua en la dulce cavidad de Itsuki.

Shigeru estaba acariciando con su lengua el interior de la boca del de ojos dorados, y después empezó a acariciar suavemente la lengua de Itsuki con la suya, muy sensualmente. Shigeru estaba tratando de dominar la lengua del youkai, pero después comenzó a acariciar los dientes de Itsuki con su lengua, para finalmente romper el beso para poder tomar un poco de aire. Ambos estaban jadeando ligeramente, Shigeru veía el rostro del youkai, mientras éste abría sus ojos muy despacio.

Ahora Shigeru estaba acariciando la oreja y el cabello de Itsuki, quien estaba atónito ante el despliegue de delicadeza por parte de Shigeru para con él. Por un momento hubo silencio, nadie dijo nada, solamente el uno miraba en los ojos del otro como tratando de encontrar que era lo que el opuesto estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Cuando Itsuki pensó que Shigeru iba tratar de hacerle más cosas, éste dejó de acariciar su cabello para ahora poder tocar la mejilla derecha de Itsuki y decirle "Estas un poco sucio, así que les he ordenado a mis sirvientes que preparasen el baño para ti". Cuando Itsuki iba a responderle, Shigeru puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del de ojos dorados y le dijo suavemente "No digas nada por ahora, déjame a hacer la cosas a mí y verás que te trataré muy bien" y Shigeru le ofreció una sonrisa a Itsuki quien iba a decir algo como "¿Cómo quieres que me deje hacer algo por ti si ya sé cómo eres?" o algo como "Sí seguramente voy a confiar en alguien que no ha dejado de molestarte desde que llegué aquí y que además me tiene encadenado". Pero por alguna razón Itsuki no pudo decir ninguna de esas palabras y solamente asintió con su cabeza. Seguramente la cortesía de Shigeru estaba haciendo mella en Itsuki, quien pensó "Sí debe tratarse únicamente de eso".

Itsuki fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que de nuevo era cargado por Shigeru quien ahora lo llevaba hacia otra puerta dentro de la habitación que se abrió automáticamente cuando Shigeru y él estuvieron delante de ella. Y cuando la puerta fue abierta, Itsuki se percató de que era un baño elegante y enorme que estaba finamente adornado, y en medio estaba un gran jacuzzi, el cual estaba lleno de agua termal.

Shigeru tomó con su mano izquierda la capa que cubría a Itsuki, quien al verse totalmente desnudo, empujó con sus manos el pecho de Shigeru. Esto hace que casi pierda el agarre que Shigeru tenía sobre Itsuki, así que Shigeru dejó caer la capa gris oscuro sobre el elegante piso del baño, y después reforzó su agrazo sobre el esposado Itsuki.

Por un momento, Shigeru sintió que iba a perder su paciencia, pero a él cambien le gustaba, hasta cierto punto, ese lado del youkai que oponía a Shigeru, quien pensó un tanto divertido "Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista". Así que Shigeru empezó a reírse aún con Itsuki que en sus brazos le preguntó "¿Y tú de que te ríes¿Acaso esto te parece algo divertido?". A lo que Shigeru le dijo "Claro que me pareces divertido" mientras seguía riéndose.

Itsuki puso una expresión de que se sentía ofendido por aquel comentario de Shigeru, y le dijo "Yo no estaba hablado de mí. Además yo no estoy aquí para hacerte reír". Aquel comentario hizo que Shigeru riera aún más, y ya casi iba a dejar caer a Itsuki quien le dijo "Fíjate en lo que haces torpe, casi me dejas caer". Shigeru dejó de reír pero aún estaba sonriendo, y miró a Itsuki y le dijo "Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que tú te querías ir de mi lado".

Luego de lo que dijo Shigeru, Itsuki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el señor del castillo era cierto, por lo que Itsuki se cruzó de brazos, bueno al menos lo que las esposas se lo permitían, y se sonrojó, olvidándose por un momento de sus planes de escaparse. A continuación, Shigeru le dijo al oído "Te vez tan tierno cuando estás enojado y cuando te sonrojas".

Ese comentario y la forma en que Shigeru se lo dijo, hicieron que Itsuki se molestara y se sonrojara aún más. Luego agregó Shigeru "Por esta ocasión pretenderé que no me llamaste torpe...Pero..." dijo Shigeru en tono muy sugestivo "Eso quiere decir que en compensación te haré lo que me venga en gana". Por tal comentario, Itsuki gruñó mostrando su desaprobación; pero en respuesta, Shigeru dijo "No te preocupes que te torturaré dulcemente hasta el punto en que te derritas en mis brazos". Luego, para sorpresa de Itsuki, Shigeru depositó suavemente a al youkai en el interior del gran jacuzzi, y a continuación tomó una de las botellas que estaban al borde del jacuzzi y la vertió en el agua termal. Esta sustancia hizo que el agua se llenara de burbujas perfumadas que cubrían toda la superficie del jacuzzi.

Shigeru se puso en cuclillas en la orilla del jacuzzi y tomó con su mano derecha un poco de espuma que flotaba en la superficie del agua, y después empezó a frotar el hombro izquierdo de Itsuki quien respingó un poco ante el contacto de la mano de Shigeru. Luego el de ojos grises le dijo "Y haré que esos gruñidos que emites, pronto se conviertan en gruñidos de placer".

Antes de que Itsuki pudiera decirle algo, Shigeru empezó a despojarse rápidamente de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era la primera vez que Itsuki veía el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Shigeru y el de ojos dorados se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que se le quedó mirando fijamente a ese cuerpo casi perfecto; por lo que Itsuki apartó la vista hacia las burbujas perfumadas que estaban sobre el agua. Shigeru se dio cuenta de que Itsuki se le había quedado mirando. Después Shigeru dejó caer sus ropas al piso, y empezó a entrar en la tina a un lado del youkai.

Itsuki se apartó de Shigeru lo más que se lo permitieron sus cadenas, pero Shigeru tomó con su brazo derecho a Itsuki por la cintura, para no dejarlo alejarse. Itsuki, sonrojado, volvió su rostro hacia Shigeru y le dijo "¡Déjame en paz, esto ya es suficiente de tu jueguito". Pero Shigeru solamente se acercó más al de los ojos dorados y le dijo muy cerca de su rostro "Pero mi querido Itsuki¿Qué no vez que tu bello cuerpo ha sido manchado?", y en eso Shigeru comenzó a pasar sensualmente su otra mano sobre la clavícula de Itsuki quien se estremeció ligeramente ante tal contacto. Luego le contestó Itsuki sarcásticamente "Sí y seguro tú vas a limpiarme ¿no?. Como si no supiera tus intenciones". Shigeru sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo "Tengo más planes para ti de los que tú crees, mi dulce Itsuki".

El youkai de ojos dorados estaba empezando a desesperarse ¿Por qué era que ese tipo ahora estaba siendo tan cariñoso? Y ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando dulce y querido?. Itsuki estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima otra vez, pero como antes sus esfuerzos eran en vano, debido a que esos metales de los que estaban hecho las cadenas que tría puestas, lo habían estado debilitando mucho. Mientras tanto, Shigeru no permitía que su exótico animal se le escapara, por lo que lo abrazó con más fuerza, e Itsuki podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Shigeru.

Tal vez era el efecto de los metales, o tal vez era que a Itsuki ya todo le daba igual o tal vez era que Shigeru era muy seductor. Itsuki no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sentía, era que sus defensas contra ese sujeto estaba siendo rotas. Shigeru empezó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del youkai lenta y sensualmente. Itsuki solamente cerró sus ojos y gimió ligeramente. Eso ocasionó que Shigeru continuara con su tarea más afanosamente; así que mordisqueó con más fuerza su cuello, e hizo que Itsuki gimiera más fuertemente. El sonido llegó a los oídos de Itsuki, e hizo que el youkai se percatara de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que el youkai abrió sus ojos. Entonces le dijo Itsuki a Shigeru casi como una súplica "Por favor déjame ir".

Shigeru paró de administrar a Itsuki sus caricias, por lo que éste pensó que el de los ojos grises podría a fin dejarlo libre. Luego le dijo Shigeru "¿Para qué quieres marcharte?. Como acabas de llegar a este mundo, no conoces nadie más, y como ya te había dicho antes, el otro hombre que cayó junto contigo está muerto". Los ojos de Itsuki se llenaron de terror de nuevo ante el recordatorio de que su Shinobu estaba muerto. Bueno nunca había sido "su" Shinobu, pero a un así...

Shigeru continuó diciendo "Y por lo que me han dicho mis científicos, parece que has perdido la capacidad para abrir puertas dimensionales. Y aún si tuvieras de nuevo esa habilidad, no podrías encontrar de nuevo a ese hombre" terminó de decir Shigeru con una sonrisa triunfante. Aquello molestó mucho a Itsuki, quien en un arrebato de furia le dijo a Shigeru "¿Cómo puedo creerte¿Cómo no sé que me estás engañando¡Tú no conoces a Shinobu Sensui!. ¡Él es la persona más fuerte que he conocido!".

A Shigeru no le gustó nada la insolencia de Itsuki y mucho menos que éste mencionara a Shinobu como la persona más fuerte. ¡Qué broma no había nadie más fuerte que Shigeru! Por eso el era el señor del castillo Sakai. Al menos eso era lo que Shigeru pensaba. Por lo tanto, un molesto Shigeru les respondió "Se ve que no conoces mucho del mundo. Yo soy el más fuerte que existe". Itsuki lo miró desafiantemente por lo que Shigeru le dijo "¿Así que prefieres a ese tal Sensui que a mí eh?. Pues déjame decirte que está ¡muerto, esta bien muerto!".

Itsuki se llevó sus manos encadenadas a sus oídos tratando de tapárselos y exclamó "¡Cállate, cállate¡No hables así de Shinobu!". Shigeru entrecerró sus ojos por la molestia y le dijo "Ya veo, con que ese Sensui es muy importante para ti ¿No es así?". Itsuki miró nuevamente a Shigeru y después éste dijo "¿Qué le vez a ese tan Sensui?". El de ojos dorados solamente continuó mirando a Shigeru quien prosiguió "¿A caso estás enamorado de ese tipo?". Luego, Shigeru sonrió maliciosamente y preguntó "¿Es que era ese sujeto mejor amante que yo? Dime ¿Eran sus besos mejores que los míos y sus caricias más ardientes?".

Como respuesta Itsuki solamente miró hacia un lado y no pronunció palabra. Después de eso, la sonrisa de Shigeru se volvió algo sarcástica debido a lo que acababa de deducir, y entonces dijo en tono triunfante "Vaya, con que era un amor no correspondido". Itsuki seguía sin decir nada, por lo que Shigeru tomó el mentón se Itsuki con su mano derecha, y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, después le dijo al youkai "Mi bello Itsuki, no tienes que seguir amando y sufriendo por una persona que nunca te amó de vuelta". Ante este comentario, los ojos de Itsuki se pusieron tristes. Luego continuó diciendo Shigeru "Y sobra decir que ese tipo ya no existe más aquí, por lo que ahora solamente somos tu y yo".

Lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos dorados. Shigeru tomó la mejilla izquierda de Itsuki con su mano y le dijo "Yo haré que te olvides de ese sujeto... Y serás solamente mío. Voy a poseerte". Y después de decir eso, Shigeru besó a Itsuki en los labios. Ese era un beso apasionado, era como si Shigeru quisiera tomar todo de Itsuki, ese era un beso posesivo.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Itsuki. Shigeru estaba realmente confundiendo su mente. Así que mientras los pensamientos de Itsuki daban vueltas en su cabeza, el cuerpo del youkai se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Shigeru le estaba haciendo sentir. El de ojos grises aprovechó que Itsuki estaba dejándose hacer por él, y Shigeru pensó que al fin el de ojos dorados había cedido ante él. Shigeru sonrió triunfante en su mente.

Aquel beso era como para dejar de pensar coherentemente, y eso fue lo que le pasó a Itsuki. Ahora, Shigeru había bajado hasta el pecho del youkai y tomó en sus labios el pezón izquierdo del otro. Primero, lamía lascivamente aquel pequeño pedazo de carne. Lo siguió lamiendo hasta que el pezón de Itsuki se pusiera duro. Luego, comenzó a chuparlo muy sensualmente, arrancando otro gemido del youkai. De nuevo, Shigeru sintió que había conseguido el triunfo.

Después de eso, Shigeru pasó sus labios hacia el otro pezón de Itsuki y empezó a mordisquearlo suave y torturadoramente. Itsuki se llevó sus manos encadenadas a su boca para evitar seguir gimiendo por las ministraciones que le proporcionaba Shigeru, pero éste se dio cuenta de lo que el youkai estaba haciendo, así que dejó de acariciar a Itsuki por un momento y tomó las manos del youkai entre las suyas, separándolas de la boca de Itsuki. En seguida, Shigeru le dijo "No hagas eso. Tu voz es tan sensual, déjame oírla". Y Shigeru sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Itsuki, siguió lamiendo y molestando su ya erectos pezones, pasando de uno a otro.

Luego, empezó a descender por el torso de Itsuki, igualmente mordisqueando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que su boca encontraba, dejando así marcas que indicaban que ahora Itsuki le pertenecía. Itsuki tenía sus ojos cerrados, y solamente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Itsuki ya no quería pensar más, porque pensar lo llevaba a recordar y recordar era tan doloroso. Por lo tanto sino pensaba, no sufriría más.

Mientras Shigeru descendía, éste se topó con que agua del jacuzzi no lo dejaba seguir descendiendo; por lo que tomó a Itsuki entre sus brazos y lo cargó. Itsuki se sorprendió por estar de nuevo en los brazos de Shigeru, quien lo sentó en un escalón del interior del jacuzzi. Ahora Itsuki solamente estaba cubierto de agua hasta sus tobillos, y Shigeru hasta sus rodillas.

Shigeru le mostró una sonrisa a Itsuki cuando se dio cuenta de que el youkai estaba semi erecto. Eso quería decir que Shigeru no le era tan indiferente. Itsuki al verse en ese estado, juntó inmediatamente sus rodillas y puso sus brazos sobre ellas. Shigeru rió ente aquel acto y separando las rodillas de Itsuki con sus manos le dijo "Mi bella criatura déjame ver esa hermosa parte tuya". Shigeru logró separar las rodillas de Itsuki. Las verdad no fue una gran problema para Shigeru, ya que Itsuki sentía sus rodillas como jalea. Shigeru dio un paso hacia atrás e Itsuki pudo ver que Shigeru ya estaba erecto. Era una gran erección.

De repente, Shigeru se puso de rodillas y puso su rostro frente al miembro de Itsuki. Luego, sin más, Shigeru tomó en su boca la punta de la erección de Itsuki, quien inhaló fuertemente al sentir la boca caliente de Shigeru en su miembro. En seguida, Shigeru empezó a lamer la punta del miembro, y su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Itsuki, a lo que éste pensó "¡Maldición! Es tan bueno el maldito" A continuación, Shigeru tomó más profundamente la erección de Itsuki en su boca, y luego empezó a chuparla fuertemente.

Las manos esposadas de Itsuki cerró sus puños, tratando Itsuki de controlarse por el placer que le causaba Shigeru. Itsuki estaba temblando de placer, y Shigeru podría sentirlo, ya que incluso, la erección de Itsuki vibrara cada vez que Shigeru movía su boca. Luego, Shigeru comenzó a frotar con sus dientes el miembro erecto de Itsuki, quien ya estaba perdiendo el control por los sensuales movimientos de Shigeru. En seguida, Itsuki puso sus manos esposadas sobre la cabeza de Shigeru. El youkai pudo darse cuenta de que el cabello de Shigeru era muy suave.

Shigeru podía oír los jadeos y gemidos de Itsuki, y cómo las manos de éste estaban sobre su cabeza. Eso indicaba que Itsuki estaba muy cerca de llegar al clímax; por lo que Shigeru separó su boca del miembro goteante de Itsuki, quien abrió sus ojos al sentir la pérdida del calo húmedo sobre su miembro. Luego, Shigeru se puso de pie, e indicando con su propia erección con su dedo índice le dijo a Itsuki "Sabes, este chico también quiere sentir diversión. Y de pronto, Shigeru tomó a Itsuki por lo hombros y pegó su miembro palpitante con el del Itsuki. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto y el uno podía sentir al otro temblando de placer.

A continuación, Shigeru empezó a frotar su miembro contra el de Itsuki. Los dos comenzaron a gemir. Mientras, la mano izquierda de Shigeru abandonó el hombro de Itsuki para sujetar al youkai de ojos dorados por la cintura, y así apretar más el contacto entre ellos. Itsuki cerró sus ojos, ya que la fricción y la humedad entre sus miembros era mucha, y el calor de los cuerpos iba en aumento. Ambos estaban gimiendo sin control debido a las sensaciones y a que el clímax se estaba acercando.

La mano derecha de Shigeru tomó sus dos erecciones juntas, y luego empezó a frotarlas fuerte y rápidamente. Y con un profundo gemido Itsuki se derramó en la mano de Shigeru, y después éste le siguió con un gruñido de placer. Sus fluidos estaban mezclándose en la mano de Shigeru y ambos estaban jadeando debido al orgasmo que acaban de experimentar. Después de unos momentos, en que Shigeru había tomado un poco de aire, besó a Itsuki fiera y sensualmente en los labios.

Luego de ese beso posesivo, Shigeru miró a Itsuki a los ojos y le dijo "¿Lo vez? Te dije que yo soy mejor que ese inútil de Sensui que ni siquiera de atrevió a tocarte una vez". Y luego de decir eso, Shigeru rió y luego dijo "Y ahora voy a tomarte". Y Shigeru tomó bruscamente el brazo de Itsuki, quien vio que dentro de los ojos de Shigeru solamente ardía la lujuria. Era como una hoguera en llamas. Entonces, Itsuki alejó su brazo del agarre de Shigeru y le dijo muy furioso "Ya te dije que no te atrevas a hablar de esa forma sobre Shinobu". Shigeru apretó sus dientes en señal de enojo y le respondió "¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes, así que yo hablaré de ese estúpido como me venga en gana!".

Itsuki se puso más que furioso por ese comentario, gruñó de enojo y empujó a Shigeru en pecho con sus manos esposadas. Debido a ese acto, Shigeru se molestó más delo que ya estaba y sujetó de un jalón la cadena que unía las esposas que Itsuki llevaba puestas. Ese jalón hizo que Itsuki estuviera frente a frente con la cara de Shigeru, cuyos ojos ahora ardían en furia y quien dijo "Maldito insolente" y luego tomó fuertemente un mechón del cabello de Itsuki, y por la fuerza, Shigeru atrajo el rostro de Itsuki al suyo y lo besó bruscamente en los labios. Shigeru estaba lastimando a Itsuki, y en consecuencia, el youkai mordió el labio inferior de Shigeru y lo hizo sangrar.

Shigeru se separó de Itsuki y se llevó una mano a la boca, donde pudo sentir fluir su sangre. De repente, Shigeru le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha de Itsuki, quien cerró sus ojos pero que después los abrió inmediatamente, desafiando a Shigeru con la mirada. Itsuki se puso de pie rápidamente, pero cayó de lleno sobre el suelo del baño debido a las cadenas que ataban sus pies.

Itsuki hizo un gesto de dolor, entonces, Shigeru salió del jacuzzi y después sonrió sarcásticamente mientras decía "Es inútil, no puedes escapar de aquí y no podrás dejar este castillo a menos que yo decida lo contrario". Luego, Shigeru se puso en cuclillas a un lado del de ojos dorados. En seguida, Itsuki trató de incorporarse y le dijo a Shigeru "Tal vez puedas tenerme atrapado por siempre aquí contigo en este maldito castillo. Tal vez puedas poseer mi cuerpo; pero óyeme bien ¡Jamás podrás poseer mi corazón porque le pertenece a Shinobu!".

Shigeru rió de nuevo, burlándose de lo que había dicho Itsuki. A continuación Shigeru dijo "¿Cómo es que sigues aferrado a un muerto. Un muerto que ni siquiera te amó?". Pero Itsuki en ves de cohibirse por el comentario de Shigeru, se incorporó completamente y le dijo a Shigeru "No me importa si Shinobu está muerto, porque yo siempre le amaré. Y no me importa si nunca me amó de la forma en que yo a él, porque el amor que siento por él es desinteresado". Shigeru también se puso de pie e Itsuki lo miró fijamente mientras le dijo "Tú nunca entenderías esos sentimientos porque lo único que buscas es poseer".

Shigeru se quedó atónito ante esas palabras. Sentía que Itsuki lo había superado. Se sentía sobrepasado por esos sentimientos tan fuertes de Itsuki por Sensui , y a Shigeru no le gustaba sentir que alguien lo hubiera superado. Así que Shigeru actuó antes de que ese temor al verse sobrepasado, triunfara sobre él.

Shigeru se acercó a Itsuki lentamente y entonces, Shigeru se gachó y sacó una jeringa que estaba dentro de sus ropas que estaban en el. Luego se paró de un rápido movimiento y le clavó la aguja a Itsuki en el cuello. Los ojos dorados de Itsuki se agrandaron cuando éste sintió la aguja clavársele, y después cayó desmayado, pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo, Shigeru lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Antes de que Itsuki perdiera completamente la conciencia, Shigeru le dijo "No deseaba que tuviera que llegar a estos extremos". Y todo se volvió negro para Itsuki.

Shigeru ya estaba vestido de nuevo, usando otras ropas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía escuchar el sonido de diferentes máquinas trabajando. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le dijo "Amo, ya tenemos listo el controlador mental para el extranjero de los ojos dorados. Shigeru abrió sus ojos y vio a un científico suyo que llevara una tiara dorada en la mano. Luego, el científico le dijo "Lo único que debemos hacer es colocársela al individuo llamado Itsuki y desde ese momento, estará completamente bajo sus órdenes. Él ya no tendrá voluntad propia y vivirá solamente para cumplir sus órdenes amo". Después el científico continuó diciendo "También así usted podrá usar las habilidades que estaban dormidas de ese individuo Itsuki, y así combinarlas con el arma interdimensional y abrir portales a otros mundos". Luego el científico hizo otra pasusa y en seguida dijo "Solamente que.. Amo". Shigeru le preguntó "¿Solamente que qué?". Y el científico le contestó "Que si hacemos eso, el individuo conocido como Itsuki podría morir". Shigeru cerró sus ojos un momento, después los abrió y dijo "No importa". El científico le respondió "Como usted ordene amo".

Shigeru dijo "Procedan". El científico le dijo "Como usted ordene amo". Y antes de que el científico se fuera Shigeru le preguntó "¿Cómo está yendo los otros proyectos". Y el científico le respondió "El arma para abrir los portales interdimensionales está casi lista. Sufrió mucho daño cuando abrió el último portal y cayeron esos dos extranjeros a nuestro mundo". Shigeru solamente asintió. Después el científico dijo "Amo ¿Qué haremos al respecto del otro individuo que cayó también a este mundo?". Luego Shigeru le dijo "Desde que Itsuki y ese maldito de Sensui cayeron aquí hemos sabido que él fue recogido y curado por los tres gobernantes de Daichi". En seguida los ojos de Shigeru se entrecerraron de furia y dijo "Ese maldito ha estado vivo desde que llegó gracias a los tres gobernantes".

Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, el científico dijo "Nuestros espías nos han dicho que los tres gobernantes de Daichi están planeando un ataque contra nosotros amo". Luego Shigeru dijo "¿Y cómo va el proyecto de clonación". Y el científico le dijo "Venga por aquí amo, déjeme mostrarle". Ambos caminaron hasta que Shigeru estuvo frente a tres contenedores de cristal, que estaban conectados a varios aparatos. El científico dijo "Todo va de acuerdo a sus órdenes". Shigeru pudo ver tres cuerpos dentro de los contenedores. Los cuerpos de tres Nori clonados, durmiendo en el líquido.

Shigeru puso su mano derecha sobre el primer contenedor, y después el científico le dijo "Ya tenemos a los tres clones de su hermano Nori, y su material genético ha sido modificado para hacerlos mucho más fuertes que el Nori original. Y para que no se salgan de control debido a su gran poder, les implantaremos también unas tiaras controladores de mentes; para que sigan sus órdenes al pie de al letra amo".

Shigeru quitó su mano del cristal y dijo "Muy bien, sigan con lo planeado. Retírate". Y el científico se inclinó mientras le decía "Como usted ordene amo". El científico se fue, y Shigeru se quedó observando los tanques que contenían a los tres Nori.


	10. El bosque escondido

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 10: EL BOSQUE ESCONDIDO**

Sensui se despertó cuando escuchó el caminar de personas y sus voces a fuera de su habitación, en el pasillo del palacio Takashi. Sensui se llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro y frotó sus ojos. Había pasado no muy buena noche, ya que primero que nada estaba muy preocupado por Itsuki. Quien sabe qué cosas le estaría haciendo ese tipo llamado Shigeru, y después de su conversación de anoche con Isamu, Sensui no podía dejar de pensar todo el pesar que sentían esas pobres criaturas que se veían aún tan jóvenes. Y Sensui también pensaba sobre la batalla que se avecinaba; aquella batalla que los tres jóvenes gobernantes querían evitar a toda costa, debido a su trágica historia, pero que ahora era inminente.

Sensui se levantó de la suave cama cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Shinobu se puso de pie y dijo "Pueden pasar". En eso se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entonces vio a una persona de ese mundo. Esa persona era un joven, que se veían un poco mayor que los tres gobernantes y de la estatura de Sensui. Aquella persona tenía orejas de caballo, también tenía una cola como la ese animal. Su cabello era de color anaranjado, además de que era corto y ondulado; y sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro. También vestía una toga color terracota. Aquel hombre llevaba entre sus manos unas ropas que eran una réplica exacta de las vestimentas que usaba Sensui cuando recién llegó a ese mundo; es decir, sus pantalones y su camiseta oscuras.

Como Shinobu se había quedado pensando sobre cómo es que ese hombre traía en sus manos ropas idénticas a las que usaba en el mundo humano, aquel hombre hizo ruido para aclarar su garganta y de esa forma llamar la atención de Sensui. Shinobu miró al joven quien dijo "Los tres gobernantes pensaron que usted estaría más cómodo con ropas parecidas a las de su mundo. Es por eso que ellos le mandaron hacer estas ropas". Sensui se acercó a aquel joven quien extendió sus brazos para entregarle las vestimentas. Sensui tomó con sus manos las ropas y pudo darse cuenta que eran idénticas a las que usaba anteriormente, solamente que la tela se sentía de otra textura, más suave pero a la vez firme. Después, aquel joven le dijo seriamente "Estas ropas están hechas de una tela que es más resistente que las que usted usaba". Shinobu volvió a mirar al joven y le dijo "Por favor dígale a los tres gobernantes que estoy muy agradecido".

De repente, una voz muy animada se escuchó afuera de la habitación y dijo "No tienes que esperar. Puedes decirle tú mismo a Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi. Están aquí afuera". El joven con orejas de caballo perdió un poco de su solemne compostura mientras volteó hacia la puerta y exclamó "¡Yori ya te dije que no seas irrespetuoso con los tres gobernantes!". Después de eso, se asomó por la puerta otro joven de ese mundo. Aquel joven se veía de la misma edad que el que tenía orejas de caballo. Pero aquel otro tenía orejas y cola de oso. Su cabello era largo hasta sus codos y de color gris oscuro al igual que sus ojos; colores que se veían un poco extraños en alguien que parecía muy animado. Era un poco menos alto que Sensui, pero más alto que los jóvenes gobernantes; vestía una toga de color terracota también. Luego, aquel hombre entró en la habitación con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dijo "Akira ya te he dicho que no te preocupes tanto". Y en seguida dijo sonriendo "Eso no es bueno".

Akira le respondió gruñendo "Y tú eres siempre muy despreocupado. Eso puede meterte en problemas un día". Sensui pensó un tanto divertido ya la vez frustrado por la situación "¿Pero qué les pasa a este par?". Antes de que Yori pudiera decirle algo, entraron a la habitación los tres jóvenes gobernantes, quienes estaban vistiendo unas yukatas de color violeta pálido, que hacían que sus ojos hermosos ojos violeta intenso resaltaran aun más.

Kenshin, dijo muy divertido "Tan temprano y ya están discutiendo". A continuación dijo un tanto desesperado Hiroshi, que de nuevo estaba usando sus anteojos dorados "Por favor podrían calmarse un momento que acabamos de despertarnos". En eso, todos empezaron a hablar y a discutir al mismo tiempo, hasta exclamó Isamu levantando las manos "¡Está bien todos. Sean más respetuosos con nuestro invitado que podría pensar que en este mundo estamos todos locos!". Todos callaron al instante y se le quedaron mirando extrañados, incluyendo Sensui ya Isamu quien usualmente es muy amable y sonriente.

Luego dijo Kenshin tratando de no reírse "Hermano ahora tú eres quien parece medio loco". Después exclamó el también calmado Akira y le dijo a Yori "¡¿Vez lo que has hecho? Ya hiciste enfadar a nuestro señor Isamu!", y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Yori quien se frotó la misma con su mano mientras hacía un puchero "Pero yo no quería molestar a nuestros señores". Luego Isamu suspiró y dijo "Es suficiente hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada". Después dijo Hiroshi "Hermano, no creo que nuestro invitado pueda olvidar esto que vio".

Akira y Yori hicieron de inmediato una reverencia frente los tres gobernantes de Daichi. En seguida dijo Kenshin aún divertido "Esto sería muy aburrido sin ese par siempre peleando". A continuación dijeron al unísono "Los sentimos mucho mis señores". E Isamu les contestó sonriendo "Está bien, pero es momento de dejarnos de bromas". Yori y Akira dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo "Sí mi señor". E Isamu les hizo un ademán indicándoles que podían dejar de hacerles reverencias".

Hiroshi le dijo a Sensui "Veo que ya has conocido a Akira y a Yori". En eso ellos le dijeron a Sensui "Es un placer". Sensui les contestó "Igualmente" un tanto extrañado por la cómica situación con la que se enfrentaba tan temprano en la mañana. Al menos eso había hecho que se le bajara un poco el dolor que cabeza con el que había amanecido. Luego fue Kenshin el que habló "Ellos son parte del consejo de la ciudad de Daichi". A continuación agregó Hiroshi mientras acomodaba sus lentes "Y también están encargados de cuidarnos. Algo así como que vean que comamos correctamente y que estemos sanos, cosas de ese tipo", luego dijo divertido "Pero a veces parece que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que cuidar de ellos".

Yori dijo después de un quejido"Todo es culpa de Akira, él no me deja expresarme". Akira volteó a verlo y le dijo "¡Oye no me culpes de tus locuras!". Kenshin los observaba entretenido cuando Hiroshi se llevaba un mano a la cabeza y decía derrotado "No otra vez". Pero de nuevo, Isamu impuso el orden calmadamente mientras decía "No empecemos de nuevo". De esta forma Akira y Yori volvieron a hacer otra reverencia. Luego Isamu prosiguió "Bueno, hablando en serio, mis hermanos, Shinobu Sensui y yo tenemos que partir hacia a los bosques de que encuentran al norte de Daichi".

Yori puso un acara de preocupación por lo que había dicho Isamu. Después pareciera que iba a protestar, pero Akira puso su mano derecha sobre el hombre izquierdo de Yori quien únicamente se mordió su labio inferior para evitar decir lo que tenía pensado.

Sensui se extrañó al ver la preocupación en los rostros de Yori y de Akira, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso, pensó que sería más prudente preguntarle al mismo Isamu sobre ello. Después Sensui dijo "No tienen que llamarme Shinobu Sensui, pueden decirme solamente Shinobu". Posteriormente Isamu dijo "Está bien Shinobu ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenemos que traer con nosotros ciertos objetos mágicos?". Sensui dijo seriamente "Así es". Luego dijo Kenshin "Será mejor que nos apresuremos, la batalla está por empezar". Después agregó Hiroshi "Es cierto, Shigeru ya debe estar casi listo para atacarnos".

Hiroshi dijo "Mientras nos cambiamos de ropas tú también puedes hacer lo mismo Shinobu. Y entonces nos veremos aquí afuera de tu habitación". Sensui respondió "De acuerdo no tardaré. Y gracias por la ropa". Isamu le dijo sonriendo "No tienes porqué". Entonces dijo Kenshin "Nosotros tampoco tardaremos". Isamu agregó "Por favor Akira y Yori espérennos en el palacio". A lo que Yori dijo preocupado "Pero Isamu...". más Isamu lo interrumpió mientras dijo sonriéndole amablemente "Por favor no se preocupen por nosotros. Mejor prepárense para la batalla que viene". En seguida dijo Kenshin "Así es. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos para que no se repitan los desafortunados eventos del pasado". Ahora fue Akira quien dijo "Como ustedes digan mis señores" y después tomó de la mano a Yori y salieron de la habitación de Sensui. Posteriormente, salieron los tres gobernantes y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Sensui se cambió de ropas y se puso frente a la puerta de la habitación que abrió para él. Cuando Sensui estuvo afuera caminó hacia el gran ventanal donde estuvo platicando la noche anterior con Isamu. Sensui vio por la ventana y pudo observar el hermoso jardín del palacio. Era un jardín al estilo griego. Aunque muchas de las plantas que Sensui veía le eran desconocidas y otras tantas parecidas a las del mundo humano, el jardín era muy hermoso. Observando tanta calma y belleza Sensui pensó que parecía increíble que se fuera a librar una batalla en pocos momentos.

Sensui vio a dos personas que estaban sentadas en una banca de piedra en el jardín. Aquellas personas parecía no percatarse de que Sensui los estaba observando. Eran Yori y Akira quien estaba tratando de consolar a Yori con dulces palabras, mientras le daba pequeños besos, primero sobre su frente y después sobre sus párpados. Akira abrazó fuertemente por la cintura Yori quien a su vez también rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Akira. Después, Akira seguía diciendo cosas al oído de Yori quien después besó tiernamente a Akira e los labios. El de cabello corto profundizó el beso, y después del lago gesto de amor. Ambos se separaron por la carencia de aire y de no ser por eso, ellos serían felices de continuar así por siempre, demostrando su profundo amor del uno por el otro.

Yori puso su frente sobre la de Akira mientras ambos tenía sus ojos cerrados, contentos solamente con sentir la presencia del otro. Sintiendo el calor que emanaba del otro cuerpo, y el latido de sus corazones, aquel latido del corazón que estaba feliz, contento de amor. Sensui pensó en Itsuki. Cómo deseaba poder tener a Itsuki entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ya no tendría que ser un prisionero ni ser utilizado por Shigeru. Shigeru como maldecía ese nombre. Sensui lo acabaría si le pusiera una mano a su querido Itsuki.

Sensui salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Sensui giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Eran Isamu quienes se había cambiado de ropas y ahora estaba vistiendo una togas azul oscuro con bordados dorados, más elaborados y finos que los de las otras togas que había visto que usaba anteriormente.

Isamu se detuvo a un lado de Sensui y también miró por el hermoso ventanal, después dijo sonriendo "Parece extraño verlos así cuando uno los ve discutiendo. Pero la verdad es que ellos se aman mucho. Ellos se complementan". Entonces dijo Sensui "Parecían muy preocupados hace un momento". A lo que Isamu viendo hacia fuera respondió "Están muy preocupados por nosotros. Ellos son de la segunda generación, así que saben bien lo que fueron las guerras anteriores".

La mirada de Isamu se tornó triste y continuó diciendo "Ellos vieron morir a los anteriores Kenshin, Hiroshi e Isamu. Ellos están muy preocupados por nosotros. Desde que nosotros, la tercera generación de los tres gobernantes fuimos creada, Akira y Yori han cuidado de nosotros. Son nuestros amigos y como nuestra familia". Sensui también miró hacia fuera y dijo "Ya veo". Isamu dijo "Pero hay cosas que mis hermanos y yo debemos hacer solos, porque mis hermanos y yo somos diferentes. Y eso les preocupa aún más". Isamu y Sensui se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando después escucharon otros pasos de personas que se acercaban. Eran Hiroshi y Kenshin quienes ya estaban listos y cambiados con ropas como las que traía Isamu.

Hiroshi dijo "Estamos listos para entrar por la puerta". Sensui preguntó "¿Cuál puerta?" e Isamu le explicó "En la parte norte del jardín del palacio Takashi se encuentra una puerta que ha estado desde el tiempo en que los científicos estaban aquí". Dijo Kenshin "Cruzando la puerta podremos ingresar a una parte de los bosques por las cual no se puede tener acceso desde ningún otro punto". Después añadió Hiroshi "Solamente los tres gobernantes originales podían entrar ahí. Y se dice que ahí se encuentra un poder que ellos ocultaron para la batalla final pero que no pudieron usar debido a que murieron".

"Amigo Shinobu" dijo Isamu "No sabemos si tú también serás capaz de entrar. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si nuestra entrada será aceptada, porque aunque provenimos de los tres gobernantes originales no somos los mismos que ellos. Puede ser muy peligroso". Sensui miró con detenimiento a los jóvenes de ojos violetas y dijo "No me importa lo que me pase. No abandonaré a Itsuki, ni tampoco dejaré que ustedes salgan lastimados".

Hiroshi le contestó "Amigo Shinobu sabemos que en esta batalla no podemos salir ilesos, pero también nosotros protegeremos a la gente de Daichi y a ti". Después Kenshin dijo "Bien no perdamos más tiempo y dirijámonos hacia los bosques. Síguenos amigo Shinobu". Los tres hermanos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio seguidos por Sensui. Llegaron hasta una parte donde había una puerta para un ascensor. La puerta se abrió cuando los tres jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo "Somos los tres gobernantes de Daichi".

Isamu dijo "Entremos todos". Y así lo hicieron y cuando estuvieron dentro las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender. Cuando el elevador se detuvo las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y comenzaron a caminar por un pasaje cuyos focos se iban encendiendo conforme el grupo iba avanzando. Caminaron por lo que fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos, y al final del pasaje se encontraron con una enorme puerta de piedra. Aquella puerta se veía muy antigua y sus grabados estaban cubiertos por enredaderas. Parecía que nadie había usado aquella puerta por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los tres hermanos dieron un paso hacia el frente e Isamu dijo "Espíritu de los bosques somos la tercera generación de los gobernantes de Daichi y requerimos verte". Posteriormente Kenshin dijo "Antiguo espíritu permítenos la entrada". Hubo unos segundos en que no se escuchó nada pero luego se oyó una voz que hacía eco en la cámara, la voz dijo "¿Cómo puedo saber que no están mintiendo? Su esencia es similar pero no es igual que la de los tres gobernantes a quien yo conocí hace ya tanto tiempo. Además puedo sentir otra presencia que nunca había sentido de otro individuo". La cámara donde se encontraban tembló ligeramente.

Fue después que Hiroshi dijo "Nosotros estamos hechos a partir de los tres gobernantes originales que ya no están más. Somos ellos pero a la vez no lo somos. Es por eso que sientes así nuestra esencia". En seguida agregó Isamu "La otra presencia que sientes es la un amigo nuestro que proviene de otro mundo y que también requiere de tu ayuda". Después de unos momentos aquella voz contestó "Yo conocí a los primeros Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin, ello eran los más valientes de Daichi, no me sorprende que ellos hubieran muerto luchando y defendiendo a su ciudad y su gente". En seguida Kenshin dijo "Así fue, los tres hermanos originales murieron peleando, al igual que la segunda generación de ellos".

Después la voz dijo "Para ser los gobernantes no basta con sólo provenir de ellos. Deben demostrar que ustedes son tan valientes como ellos eran. Ya que el valor para proteger a los que se ama es muy importante. Por lo que unos de ustedes tres debe dar su vida si quieren pasar, y su amigo también debe probar su valor arriesgando la suya para ver si es valiente también". Después de eso Isamu dijo "Por favor gran espíritu déjame ser yo de quien tomes la vida para que mis hermanos puedan continuar". Pero Hiroshi lo tomó por el frente de la toga y dijo "¡¿Estás loco¿Acaso crees que podríamos vivir sin ti hermano?!". Luego fue Kenshin quien dijo "¡No espíritu, que sea mi vida la que tomes en lugar de la de mis hermanos. Porque no podría vivir sin ninguno de ellos!". En seguida, Hiroshi dejó de sujetar las ropas de Isamu y gritó desesperado "¡No, que sea la mía por la de mis hermanos!".

Más el espíritu dijo "Silencio. Puedo sentir en su esencia espiritual que sus palabras son sinceras. Que ustedes darían todo en uno por el otro y por su gente". La voz hizo una pausa y dijo "¿Y qué hay de ti viajero de otro mundo?". Ahora fue Sensui quien dio un paso al frente. Sus ojos de parecían encendidos por la determinación que brillaba dentro de ellos. Fue cuando Sensui expresó muy decididamente "Antiguo espíritu, puede que yo no sepa muchas cosas sobre este mundo, pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi cuerpo, mi vida y mi corazón por mi amigo Itsuki. Y tampoco quiero dejar solos a estos tres jóvenes quienes han salvado mi vida y me han dado una oportunidad para corregir mis errores del pasado".

La voz del espíritu volvió a esperar un momento antes de hablar y decir "Viajero de otro mundo también puedo sentir por tu esencia espiritual que eres sincero". Hubo otro silencio y en eso la gran puerta de piedra empezó a abrirse lentamente y las enredaderas que la cubrían comenzaron a caer. La cámara se cimbró un poco nuevamente cuando la puerta fue abierta completamente.

Los tres gobernantes y Sensui pudieron ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un jardín aún más vasto y hermoso que el que había en el palacio Takashi. De nuevo, la voz habló y dijo "Pasen por favor". Así hicieron los hermanos y Sensui. Cruzaron la puerta y entraron al jardín. Lo atravesaron por un camino de piedra lisa y pulida. El camino los llevó hacia un bosque con altos árboles como pinos, pero cuyas hojas era de un color azul eléctrico. Al final del camino y entre los grandes árboles había una pequeña construcción al estilo griego antiguo. Y en la entrada del edificio se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y largo. Tenía orejas y cola de mapache. Vestía una toga de color café oscuro y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. En su rostro y en sus ojos se veía un profunda soledad.

Para sorpresa de todos. Aquel joven se postró ante los tres jóvenes gobernantes y les dijo "Mis señores disculpen que los haya tratado de esa forma anteriormente, pero mis instrucciones dadas por los tres gobernantes originales y los científicos era que tenía que probar de esa forma su valor y de cualquiera que quisiera entrar aquí con ustedes". Los tres jóvenes entendieron e Isamu le dijo sonriendo "Está bien, entendemos. Así que ya puedes ponerte de pie". Aquel joven se paró e hizo una reverencia ante los tres hermanos y también saludó a Sensui y luego dijo "También quiero disculparme contigo viajero de otro mundo, pero es que tengo que velar por la seguridad de lo mis señores y de lo que aquí cuido". Sensui asintió y dijo seriamente "Yo también entiendo".

El joven les sonrió y asintió de vuelta, después dijo "Yo soy Makoto y he estado aquí esperando por su llegada. Sé que ustedes desean usar los objetos mágico que me dejaron encargados para su protección los tres gobernantes originales". Kenshin le dijo "Así es. Por favor llévanos hacia donde se encuentran esos objetos". Makoto hizo otra reverencia y dijo "Como ustedes deseen. Síganme por favor mis señores y viajero de otro mundo". Y Makoto los condujo hacia en interior del edificio donde estaban tres pequeñas columnas. Cada una tenía un cojín rojo encima donde había puesto un anillo sobre cada uno. Los anillos eran de un metal violeta como los ojos de los tres hermanos. Pero cada sortija tenía el centro de un color diferente. Había uno amarrillo, uno rojo y otro azul.

Makoto se hizo hacia un lado y les dijo "Estos anillos fueron dejados por los tres gobernantes originales. Cada anillo contiene el poder escondido de cada uno de los gobernantes". Los tres hermanos se acercaron hacia las columnas pero antes de que tomaran los anillos Makoto dijo "Esto liberará su poder espiritual escondido". Hizo una pausa y después dijo más seriamente "Pero esto también les brindará más memorias dolorosas sobre los gobernantes anteriores a ustedes".

Sin dudarlo cada uno de los hermanos tomó la sortija del color que le correspondía y Hiroshi dijo "No importa, no podemos rendirnos ahora". Luego dijo Kenshin "Sí, no podemos defraudar a las personas que confían en nosotros". Y por último dijo Isamu "Haremos lo que sea necesario incluso si esto arriesga nuestra salud". Y de esta forma los tres hermanos se colocaron las sortijas en sus dedos. Sensui vio como salió un gran poder de las mismas y que cubrió a los tres gobernantes para después entrar en sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de los tres hermanos perdieron sus pupilas por unos momentos. Parecía que estaban en trance. En eso Sensui se acercó hacia ellos para ver qué era lo que les estaba pasando. Pero Makoto puso su mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo, entonces le dijo "No es prudente que te acerques ahora amigo viajero. Ahora ellos están experimentando sensaciones de cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, cosas tristes y alegres. Sucesos anteriores de sus ancestros. Pero son fuertes, así que creo que estarán bien". Sensui volvió a mirar a los tres jóvenes quienes parecían librar una batalla en sus interior. Sensui le respondió "Tienes razón". Y en eso los cuerpos de los tres hermanos se estremecieron y fue entonces cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Exhalaron, se veían muy cansados. Sensui y Makoto fueron a su lado pero Kenshin dijo "No se preocupen estamos bien sólo un poco cansados".

De pronto, unos símbolos dorados aparecieron sobre las togas en el pecho de los tres jóvenes. Isamu tenía una estrella, Hiroshi un cristal de hielo y Kenshin una nube. Fue cuando Makoto les explicó "Esos son los símbolos de las energía espirituales de los primeros gobernantes. Estaban dormidor en ustedes pero ahora ya han despertado para que los usen". En seguida, Makoto se dirigió hacia Sensui y le dijo "Amigo viajero también has probado tu valentía y te daré algo que te ayudará a rescatar a tu amigo Itsuki".

Sensui le dijo "Gracias". El espíritu asintió, después caminó hacia el lado izquierdo del edificio donde se encontraba otra columna donde ahora estaba depositada una katana de mango negro y su hoja era metálica con un ligero brillo dorado. Makoto tomó el cojín sobre el que estaba la espada y se lo ofreció a Sensui, quien quedó maravillado al ver la fineza del trabajo con el que fue hecha la katana.

Makoto le dijo "Toma esta katana que le perteneció al guerrero que fuera comandante del ejército y fiel sirviente de los tres gobernantes de Daichi". Sensui acercó su mano derecha para tomarla. Antes de que pudiera tocarla sintió que un gran poder emanaba de la espada. Makoto dijo "Tómala. Te ayudará en la batalla que se avecina". Sensui podía sentir las vibraciones de poder que salían de la katana, y entonces la sujetó con su mano. Pudo sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo, después dijo "Yo, no creo ser merecedor de portar esta arma, porque yo he hecho mucho daño".

El espíritu le dijo "La katana te ha aceptado para que la portes y así puedas resarcir el daño que hubo en tu pasado". Posteriormente, Makoto añadió "Usa esta katana para proteger a mis señores ya tu querido amigo". Sensui dijo decidido "No te preocupes, así lo haré" y tomó la katana con ambas manos. A continuación, Makoto miró ahora a los tres jóvenes y dijo "Ahora es tiempo de que se deje de repetir la historia para forjar un mejor futuro". Sensui empuñó la espada y después la envainó en la funda que Makoto le ofreció. Aún en la funda Sensui podía sentir las resonancias de poder que emanaban de la katana.

Después, Makoto dijo "Por favor mis señores no dejen que se repita el pasado. No mueran de nuevo". Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento se le vino a Isamu y dijo "Ahora lo comprendo. Tú Makoto eras ese fiel guerrero que ayudó a los tres primeros gobernantes y que murió defendiéndolos". Luego Kenshin preguntó un tanto preocupado "¿Pero cómo es que no fuiste clonado como los demás?". A lo que Makoto respondió "El lugar donde estaban guardados mis datos genéticos fue destruido durante la guerra". Después continuó diciendo Makoto en un tono suplicante "Por favor mis señores y viajero de otro mundo, protejan el lugar donde se encuentran los datos genéticos de los habitantes de Daichi. Porque seguramente Shigeru buscará atacar ese lugar".

Hiroshi preguntó "Antiguo amigo ¿Sabes algo de lo planea Shigeru?". Makoto le dijo "No exactamente mi señor. Yo he estado sintiendo el peligro acercarse, como una sombra que cae sobre Daichi. Por favor sean muy cuidadosos". Seguidamente, Isamu tomó entre sus manos las de Makoto y le dijo "Mi viejo amigo muchas gracias por tu ayuda". Kenshin agregó "Fiel guerrero haremos todo lo posible por defender a Daichi". Hiroshi añadió "Así es amigo y te prometemos que cuando regresemos ya no estarás solo". Isamu dijo "Es cierto regresaremos por ti para que ya no estés en esta profunda soledad, pues tu misión ha terminado". Sensui también dijo "Muchas gracias de nuevo Makoto".

El antiguo espíritu les dijo "Es tiempo deben partir hacia Sakai". Con una reverencia Makoto los despidió a todos. Sensui y los tres jóvenes regresaron por donde habían entrado. Mientras iban de regreso, cada uno iba pensando sobre la batalla que seguía. Los pensamientos de Sensui se dirigían hacia el de ojos dorados "Itsuki sé fuerte, aguanta. No sabría que hacer si tú no estuvieras a mi lado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que siempre deseé estuvo a mi lado pero fui tan torpe que no pude darme cuenta hasta que te perdí". Sensui apretó el puño de la katana que Makoto le había dado mientras pensaba "Yo tampoco quiero que el pasado se repita".


	11. La propuesta de Shigeru

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 11: LA PROPUESTA DE SHIGERU.**

Shigeru iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo Sakai. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que no de dejaban de darle vueltas. Primero ese maldito animal exótico que, a pesar de todos los avances que Shigeru hacia sobre él, el de ojos dorados no lo aceptaba. Y todo era culpa de ese estúpido sujeto llamado Shinobu Sensui, que aunque a pesar de que Shigeru le había mentido a Itsuki diciéndole que estaba muerto, el de ojos dorados le dijo que no le importaba.

Lo que más desconcertaba a Shigeru era que aunque ese Shinobu nunca le dijo a Itsuki que lo amaba, a Itsuki no le importa porque a él lo único que le importaba era poder estar al lado de la persona que amaba sin esperar recibir algo al cambio. Shigeru definitivamente no entendía, en primer lugar que Sensui nunca hubiera tocado a Itsuki. Shigeru pensó que aquello era una mentira porque si por él fuera, él ya hubiera poseído a Itsuki.

Desde la primera vez que el señor del castillo vio a Itsuki no pudo despegar su vista del youkai. Claro que había sido traído al castillo desde un principio con la sola idea de usarlo como una herramienta para que Shigeru pudiera abrir un portal interdimensional; pero la verdad es que Shigeru dejó eso en un segundo plano, al menos por el momento, para poder seducir al extranjero de ojos exóticos. Pero éste se había estado negando, aunque parecía que cada vez una poco más, Itsuki iba cediendo ante los encantos de Shigeru.

Pero de nuevo aparecía la memoria de ese maldito Sensui. Cómo lo odiaba Shigeru. Y éste estaba seguro que si veía a Sensui en el campo de batalla no dudaría en exterminarlo con sus propias manos, para que así el youkai le perteneciera solamente a él. Esa era la otra cosa que Shigeru no comprendía, las palabras de Itsuki que decía que el amor no es desinteresado.

"Desinteresado", "¡Al demonio con eso!" pensó Shigeru "Lo único que yo sé es que si uno quiere algo hay que tomarlo sin importar qué". Shigeru frunció el seño y pensó "Y no dejaré que nadie me arrebate lo que quiero. Y yo quiero a Itsuki para mí y nadie más que para mí. Incluso si él no lo desea". Shigeru fue interrumpido mientras pensaba, cuando uno de sus científicos apareció detrás de una esquena de unos de los pasillos y le dijo mientras se inclinaba "Mi amo. El extranjero de ojos dorados está durmiendo en su habitación. Le hemos colocado la tiara para que usted controle su mente, pero no la hemos activado porque sólo responderá con su voz mi amo. Por lo que es usted quien tiene que activarla".

Shigeru hizo un ademán indicándole al científico que se retirara. Shigeru dijo "Está bien. Yo lo haré cuando lo crea conveniente. Ahora retírate y que preparen todo para la batalla". "Sí mi amo" fue la respuesta del científico quien regresó hacia los laboratorios para continuar con los proyectos referentes a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Shigeru siguió caminando hasta que llegó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Éste se abrió por sí sola y así Shigeru entró al cuarto. La puerta se cerró automáticamente cuando Shigeru estuvo dentro. Las luces se encendieron y Shigeru pudo ver que Itsuki estaba durmiendo encadenado sobre su cama. Shigeru pensó que Itsuki se veía realmente hermoso.

Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por unas que Shigeru había mandado hacerle especialmente par él. Itsuki estaba vestido con una toga corta tipo chitón de verde claro y unas sandalias doradas de ataduras entrelazadas hasta las rodillas. En su cabeza llevaba puesta la tiara dorada que serviría para controlar la mente de Itsuki si es que éste no quería cooperar con Shigeru.

Itsuki también estaba llevando puestas joyas que Shigeru había escogido para él. Unas eran una gargantilla con piedras preciosas, al igual que unos brazaletes también adornados. El señor del castillo se acercó hacia la cama no pudiendo resistir la atracción que sentía hacia a Itsuki. Shigeru acarició la mejilla derecha de Itsuki con su mano mientras pensaba "Si tan sólo no te opusieras a mí. Si tan sólo ese Sensui no estuviera dentro de tu corazón". Shigeru cerró mientras pensaba "Quiero que seas mío. ¿Qué tiene ese Sensui que yo no pueda darte?".

Shigeru abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que Itsuki despertaba debido al tacto de su mano. Itsuki abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la figura de Shigeru. El youkai se asustó debido a que lo último que recordaba era que había estado con Shigeru en el baño y que cuando el youkai trató de huir, Shigeru lo había inyectado con algo que lo hizo perder la conciencia. Itsuki trató de levantarse de la cama, pero inútil fue su esfuerzo porque Shigeru había esposado sus manos y sus piernas.

Shigeru rió sarcásticamente y dijo "¿Tratando de escapar de nuevo?". Talvez Itsuki estaba volviéndose loco por estar tanto tiempo en ese castillo pero ¿Acaso la voz de Shigeru sonó triste cuando dijo eso?. Pero Shigeru dijo después en un tono más serio "Ya deberías saber que no puedes escapar de mí". Entonces el señor del castillo tomó el mentón de Itsuki y acercando su rostro le dijo "Eres mío mi hermosa criatura".

Itsuki volteó sus rostro y le dijo más calmado, pareciera que ya se ataba acostumbrando a este tipo de situaciones con el de ojos grises "Ya te dije que no soy tuyo ¿Es que acaso eres sordo¿O eres tan tonto como para no entenderlo?". Ante tal comentario rió Shigeru y entonces volvió a tomar el mentón del youkai. Itsuki podía sentir la respiración de Shigeru sobre su rostro y éste le dijo "No sabes cómo me desespera que desobedezcas mis órdenes. Pero...también me encanta que lo hagas mi hermosa criatura".

De repente, Shigeru presionó sus labios contra los de Itsuki en un beso apasionado, beso que dejó sin aliento a Itsuki, quien al sentir la falta de aire, se separó del los labios de Shigeru. Y mientras tomaba aire, Itsuki le dijo "Ya deja de llamarme hermosa criatura o animal exótico o que soy de tu propiedad". Eso sonó más a una súplica.

De nuevo, Shigeru acarició la mejilla de Itsuki mientras le decía "¿De qué otra forma puedo llamarte si eso es lo que eres". Antes que Itsuki pudiera responderle, Shigeru se sentó sobre la gran cama y empezó a besar el cuello de Itsuki con una pasión que el de ojos dorados sentía que a pesar de que su mente no quería, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los sensuales toques que le administraba Shigeru.

Shigeru sentía que el youkai se estremecía ligeramente ante sus ardientes caricias y sonrió mientras seguía atacando su cuello. Luego de unos momentos, Shigeru paró lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo a Itsuki mientras tomaba sus manos "Mi querido Itsuki". El youkai estaba sorprendido, por una vez Shigeru le hacía caso y no le llamaba hermosa criatura o animal exótico.

El de ojos grises miraba intensamente a Itsuki y continuó diciendo suavemente "Quédate a mi lado". Itsuki quedó todavía más sorprendido, y Shigeru siguió diciendo "Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees. Quiero que reines a mi lado todas tierras que poseo y las que poseeré".

Shigeru acariciaba las manos de Itsuki "Olvídate ya de ese Sensui que nunca te amó ni te valoró. El ya está muerto. Él no estuvo a tu lado cuando caíste dentro de este mundo, ni te ayudó cuando estabas herido". A continuación, Shigeru acarició el ojo derecho de Itsuki, quien cerró su párpado.

Luego dijo Shigeru "Ese Sensui no fue quien te curó tu ojo". Itsuki le preguntó pasmado "¿De qué estás hablando?". El de ojos grises sonrió y dijo "¿Qué no recuerdas que cuando llegaste a este mundo tu ojo derecho estaba herido". El youkai recordó que cuando estuvo por última vez en el mundo humano, antes de irse con Shinobu para vagar entre las dimensiones, Kubawara había herido su ojo con su espada espiritual durante la última pelea junto a Shinobu.

Shigeru dejó de acariciar su párpado y le dijo "Ese Sensui no fue quien estuvo a tu lado para curarte. Ese fui yo". Luego, el rostro de Shigeru se volvió sombrío y dijo "Maldito ese Sensui si es que por su culpa tú fuiste herido". Por un momento las manos de Shigeru apretaron muy fuerte a las de Itsuki quien se quejó. Inmediatamente, Shigeru salió de su trance y sus rostro volvió a la normalidad y dejó e sujetar tan fuertemente las manos del youkai y dijo "¿Cómo podría permitir que este hermoso rostro fuera dañado?. Fue por eso que les ordené a mis científicos que con la ciencia que poseemos te curaran tu ojo tan hermoso... Tan hermoso como su dueño".

Itsuki no sabía que decir. Desde que se encontró con Shigeru, éste no había hecho más que desconcertarlo con su comportamiento. Primero diciéndole que lo quería para él solamente, que se olvidara de Sensui; pero después tratándole cruelmente. Otras veces era tan apasionado y seductor, y otras tantas lo que hacía era someterlo de una forma tan ruda y violenta. Itsuki, aunque no quería admitirlo le dijo sinceramente a Shigeru "Gracias por hacer que sanaran mi ojo". El señor del castillo sonrió triunfante, pensó que ya se había ganado a Itsuki.

Posteriormente, Shigeru dijo "Mi plan es abrir un portal hacia otros mundos y así poder conquistarlos". A Itsuki no le gustó como iban tomando el rumbo las cosas. "Quiero que me ayudes a abrir portales. Primero atacaremos Daichi y después otros mundos" dijo Shigeru mientras sonreía malévolamente.

El rostro de Itsuki reflejó terror ante las imágenes mentales que vivieron a su cabeza. Tanto dolor, tanta devastación; lo que le recordó aquella ocasión cuando ayudó a Sensui en su intento de hacer un portal para que el Makai pudiera invadir al mundo humano. Afortunadamente eso no había pasado, pero no se quería ni imaginar los estragos que aquello hubiera provocado.

Así que la reacción inmediata de Itsuki fue la negación. "¡No. Jamás te ayudaré con lo que pides!" respondió el youkai cuando negaba con la cabeza y ala vez trataba de bajarse de la cama. Sin embargo, Shigeru lo sostuvo por os hombros impidiéndoselo, después le preguntó exasperado"¿Por qué es que te rehúsas a hacerlo?".

Itsuki miraba hacia el piso con la mirada un tanto perdida y le contestó "Porque no tengo mis poderes". Itsuki esperaba que con esa respuesta Shigeru lo dejara en paz, más Shigeru le dijo algo que no se esperaba "De eso no tienes porque preocuparte". Entonces Itsuki subió su rostro para ver a Shigeru quien muy confiado dijo "Mis científicos han encontrado una manera de que puedas usar tus poderes de nuevo".

Itsuki le preguntó desconcertado "¿Pero cómo?. Si desde que llegué a este mundo he perdido esa capacidad". A lo que el señor del castillo le dijo "Bajo ciertas condiciones y si usas la tiara que llevas puesta, entonces podrás hacerlo para mí".

Itsuki negó más vehementemente con la cabeza y luego dijo "¡No¡No lo haré de nuevo!". Shigeru se separó un poco del youkai y no entendía lo que éste quería decir. "¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó el de ojos grises. Itsuki seguía alterado mientras le contestaba "Yo ha intenté eso antes son Shinobu". Esa respuesta no le agradó para nada a Shigeru quien dijo muy molesto "¡Otra vez ese maldito Sensui!". Shigeru se levantó de la cama y dijo "¡No sabes cómo lo odio!".

Itsuki exclamó "Tú no entiendes. Aquello que hicimos fue un grave error. Aquella vez no tuvimos éxito, pero si lo hubiéramos tenido...Algo muy terrible e irreparable hubiéramos causado". Itsuki bajó de nuevo su rostro mientras guardaba silencio.

Shigeru tomó la cara del de ojos dorados entre sus manos para hacerlo que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo "Si no pudieron hacerlo fue porque ese Sensui es un inepto" los ojos de Shigeru ardían de cólera "Pero yo no soy como ese sujeto ¡Yo sí lograré lo que me propongo!". Después, ya un poco más calmado dijo "Así que quédate a mi lado y ayúdame a cumplir mis deseos, y te daré todo lo que quieras, mi hermosa criatura".

Sin embargo, Itsuki insistió "¡No! No entiendes". Itsuki miró fijamente a Shigeru y dijo "Yo sabía que aquello que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Sin embargo continué ayudando a Shinobu porque lo amaba, y en ese entonces yo pensaba que Shinobu debía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos par así poder sanar su lastimada alma". Lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus hermosos ojos y luego dijo "Pero ahora he podido darme cuenta que estaba equivocado".

Shigeru no sabía porqué pero se quedó sin hacer o sin decir nada mientras el youkai hablaba. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a ser derramadas de sus ojos pero aún así prosiguió "Me he dado cuenta de que por amor, en vez de dejarlo ver como seguía simplemente sus deseos autodestructivos; yo debí haber tratado de tenerlo... De detener su caída en ese pozo profundo al que él estaba cayendo".

Finalmente, cuando Itsuki terminó de hablar, Shigeru dijo algo "¡Ya te dije que yo no soy como Sensui. Yo no soy tan débil como él lo era!". Shigeru empezó a reírse burlonamente. Itsuki sentí una furia que se elevaba dentro de sí ante la burla de Shigeru hacia Sensui. Pero Itsuki trató de calmarse así mismo y le dijo "No te burles. Puedo ver en tus ojos que tu también has sufrido mucho ¿O que me equivoco?. Shigeru se sorprendió y dijo "¿Qué dices?". A lo que Itsuki dijo "Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos, aunque trates de ocultarlo. Ese dolor".

El youkai estiró su brazo como trató de tocar a Shigeru, pero éste se retiró de su alcance y le dio la espalda, luego dijo "No sé de que estás hablado". Itsuki aún seguía con su brazo extendido. De pronto, Shigeru se volteó de nuevo y tomó la mano de Itsuki con brusquedad. Se acercó hacia el youkai y le dijo despiadadamente "El dolor es para los débiles". Itsuki trató de liberar su mano del brusco agarre de Shigeru pero aún estaba siendo debilitado por los metales que llevaba puestos, por lo que el señor del castillo le superaba en fuerza.

"Por eso es que Sensui era muy débil porque sentía dolor" dijo Shigeru mientras acercaba más cara hacia a la de Itsuki y le dijo "Yo en cambio no me dejo dominar por el dolor. Incluso pude matar a mi propio hermano Nori. Y si me hubiera rendido al dolor o a sentimientos, sería traicionado nuevamente" y después se rió y dijo "Pobre inútil de ese Sensui". Ahora sí que Itsuki se estaba enfureciendo y mucho. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y de un jalón, retiró su mano del agarre de Shigeru, después le dijo "¡¿Quieres saber qué es de lo que acreces y que Shinobu sí tiene?!". Shigeru lo miró sorprendido mientras Itsuki continuaba "Tú mismo lo has dicho. Y es la capacidad que Sensui tenía de sentir. Porque su corazón y su alma tan frágiles y hermosos". Itsuki hizo un pausa y dijo "Me das pena porque piensas eso sobre las personas".

Shigeru se quedó pasmado ante tales palabras del youkai. Fue cuando Itsuki se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido muy duro con Shigeru pues realmente no conocía el por qué de su dolor. Así que Itsuki se calmó de nuevo y le dijo suavemente "Mira entiendo que cuando uno pasa por momentos difíciles es fácil volverse insensibles, a mí me ha pasó lo mismo porque yo nací en una tierra donde lo primero que se aprende es sobrevivir a toda costa. Y antes pensaba que nada valía la pena, especialmente los humanos".

La mirada de Itsuki se enterneció, era una expresión que Shigeru no le había visto desde que conocía al youkai. Shigeru sintió algo dentro de sí y se preguntó si era que tal tez, caso se estaba enamorando del de los ojos dorados. También la voz e Itsuki denotaba mucho amor "Pero fue cuando conocí a Shinobu y entonces comprendí que yo estaba equivocado y que había más en la vida que el sólo tratar de sobrevivir... Incluso si él no me amaba como yo a él. Yo daría todo por él". Diciendo esto último, Itsuki miró decidido a Shigeru.

Shigeru fue sacado de sus interrogantes cuando escuchó los sentimientos de Itsuki por Sensui. Ya lo s había escuchado anteriormente pero esta vez sintió que una ola de odio se levantaba al escucharlos de esa forma y ver la mirada que el youkai ponía cuando hablaba de su maldito amado Sensui. El problema no era que Shigeru hubiera sufrido mucho, ni que nunca hubiera nadie que lo hubiera amado, porque desde pequeño incluso cuando era un esclavo de sus creadores, tenía el amor de su hermano y los otros "hijos" que crearon los científicos.

Pero con el tiempo ellos lo olvidaron e hicieron caso omiso de aquello. Y aún después de clonados hizo caso omiso de sus recuerdos y decidió que amor, el dolor y demás sentimientos era un estorbo para salir adelante, que eso sólo los volvería débiles, por eso es que si desebaba algo debía tomarlo sin importar nada. Por eso, cuando veía los sentimientos de amor desinteresado de Itsuki por Sensui era Shigeru que no entendía. Y también lo desconcertaba que ese sentimiento que él pensó que debilitaba a las personas, hacía más fuerte a Itsuki, incluso después de mentirle y decirle que su manado Sensui estaba muerto.

"¡No!" Pensó Shigeru trastornado "No puedo estar equivocado. Yo nunca me equivoco". Su orgullo era su punto débil. Fue entonces cuando Shigeru empujó toscamente a Itsuki sobre la cama. Los ojo del youkai se engrandecieron por el acto repentino del señor del castillo, y éste se abalanzó sobre Itsuki y le dijo "¡Ya te dije que eres mío y de nadie más¡Así que te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese estúpido!".

Itsuki exclamó "¡Shigeru ¿Qué te pasa...?!", pero fue callado por los la boca del de ojos grises sobre la suya. Otro beso posesivo. Cuando terminó de violar la dulce boca de Itsuki entonces fue que le dijo "Te lo diré otra vez" Shigeru estaba jadeando por la falta de aire y las sensaciones que sentía cuando besaba a Itsuki "Abandona la memoria de Sensui y abre portales dimensionales para mí, y así conquistaremos otras tierras y seremos los amos de todos. Solamente tú y yo".

Itsuki también trataba de tomar aire y su respuesta fue "No". Shigeru se sobresaltó "¡¿Qué?!". Itsuki le dijo "Ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores de antes". Shigeru se separé del youkai y le propinó una sonora bofetada que dejó una marca roja en la mejilla de Itsuki, quien cerró sus ojos dorados ante el impacto.

Sigue muy enojado le dijo "¿Así que es definitivo?. Prefieres aún estando muerto a ese inútil que a mí el amo de Sakai". Itsuki abrió sus ojos y le dijo "Te digo que cometes un grave error. Únicamente traerás dolor y devastación. Yo sé lo que es vivir en un lugar así".

Pareciera que las palabras de Itsuki no hubieran sido oídas por Shigeru quien estaba loco de celos. No comprendía cómo es que la memoria de un muerto pesaba más que todo su poder y seducción. Nunca admitiría su derrota ante Sensui.

Shigeru dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo sobriamente "Te di una última oportunidad para aceptarme por tu propia voluntad, pero la has desperdiciado". Shigeru se acercó de nuevo hacia Itsuki y tomó su cara entre sus manos para obligar al youkai que lo mirara. Itsuki vio furia completa como no la había visto dentro de los ojos grises de Shigeru, quien dijo burlonamente "Entonces déjame decirte algo mi querido animal exótico".

Itsuki tomó con sus manos esposadas las muñecas de Shigeru para poder librarse de su agarre pero no pudo hacerlo. Itsuki le dijo "¡Suéltame tú no eres mi amo!". Shigeru no lo soltó, en cambio acercó más rostro y le dijo "Vas a pagar que me hayas despreciado". Su mano derecha dejó el rostro del youkai para sujetar con fuerza las muñecas de Itsuki quien hizo un gesto de dolor. Entonces, Shigeru le dijo "Te voy a decir la verdad". Itsuki miró a Shigeru quien dijo "Tú querido Sensui está vivo. Yo te estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Itsuki sorprendido. "Así es" dijo Shigeru "Pero no pienses que te digo esto para que sientas mejor. Al contrario". Itsuki le preguntó cauteloso "¿Qué estás tramando?. Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima Shinobu entonces yo...". Shigeru se rió "¿Entonces tú qué?". Y el señor del castillo apretó su agarré en Itsuki lastimándolo aún más. Shigeru dijo "Tú serás quien mate a Shinobu Sensui". Itsuki le dijo "Estas loco".

Shigeru rió de nuevo y le dijo "¿Ves esa tiara que tienes en la cabeza?. Pues con ella controlaré tu mente con sólo quererlo. Y así todos mi deseos serán órdenes para ti sin importar que tú no quieras, harás todo lo que te diga si excepción". Itsuki no lo podía creer. Entonces Shigeru puso su mano izquierda sobre la tiara que Itsuki llevaba puesta y dijo "Eres mío.

La tiara empezó a emitir un extraño brillo e Itsuki sentí como su vista se nublaba, toda la habitación giraba y se oscurecía hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro. Después, escuchó solamente la voz de Shigeru que decía "Te ordeno que cuando te encuentres son Shinobu Sensui lo mates".

Itsuki exclamó "¡Nooo!". Pero la voz de Shigeru le decía "Es inútil, ahora me perteneces sólo a mí. Soy tu único amo". Itsuki sentía que perdía el conocimiento y se desmayó. Shigeru lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras con el dorso de su mano lo acariciaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Itsuki abrió sus ojos pero éstos carecían de vida y se veían perdidos. Shigeru le dijo sonriendo "Buenos días mi animal exótico". Itsuki le sonrió de vuelta y puso su mano sobre el rostro de Shigeru mientras le decía "Buenos días mi amo". Entonces, Shigeru besó los labios de Itsuki y éste puso su mano detrás del cuello de Shigeru para atraerlo más hacia sí, e Itsuki le devolvió gustoso el beso a Shigeru, quien después de aquel beso le dijo sonriendo "Eres mío". Itsuki también sonrió y le dijo "Sí mi amo. Sólo tuyo". Y Shigeru volvió a besar al youkai quien aceptó aquel beso.


	12. Hacia Sakai

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 12: HACIA SAKAI**.

Se abrieron las puerta del ascensor y delante de ellos se encontraban Yori a Akira, preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. Así que cuando vieron a los tres jóvenes gobernantes y a Sensui emerger del ascensor, Yori y Akira se aproximaron rápidamente hacia ellos y empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas como "¿No hay nadie herido?", "¿Se encuentran todos bien, "¿Se sienten bien mis señores?". Yori y Akira comenzaron a inspeccionarlos tomando su temperatura o levantándoles los párpados o viendo dentro de sus bocas.

Primero le hicieron eso a los tres jóvenes y después a Sensui quien parecía sentirse agobiado con tener a alguien inspeccionando su salud de una forma tan cómica. Por un momento Sensui pensó "¿Qué no se supone que ellos tienen avanzados instrumentos médicos?".

Hiroshi empezó a reírse porque Akira estaba viendo dentro de sus orejas de zorro y eso le estaba ocasionando cosquillas, hasta los lentes se le estaban cayendo y estaba moviendo su cola. Fue entonces que Isamu levantó sus manos y les dijo a los dos hombres que estaban inspeccionando la salud de ellos "Estamos bien Yori y Akira no hay de que preocuparse" dijo sonriendo.

Dándose cuenta de lo cómico de la situación y de su actuación, Yori y Akira hicieron una reverencia mientras el último decía "Discúlpenos mis señores, no era nuestra intención ser tan descorteses". Luego dijo Yori "Es que estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes". Después Akira dijo "Porque se dice que nadie excepto los aprobados por el antiguo espíritu pueden entrar y salir de aquella cámara".

Kenshin les respondió "No se preocupen entendemos que su preocupación y se los agradecemos". Después Hiroshi dijo "así es y pueden dejar de hacer reverencias. Es un poco difícil hablar cuando están inclinados" y se rió. Posteriormente, Isamu les dijo "Ahí dentro encontramos el espíritu de un antiguo amigo y nos a brindado poderes y una katana para poder combatir contra Shigeru".

Yori a Akira vieron que había unos símbolos grabados sobre las togas de los tres gobernantes y que Sensui portaba una hermosa katana. Luego, fue Yori quien habló "Entonces el antiguo espíritu los probó". A lo que Hiroshi les dijo "Así es. Su nombre es Makoto que quiere decir sinceridad. Por lo que probó nuestra sinceridad y nuestras intenciones. Pero nunca nos puso en un peligro real".

Entonces Isamu dijo "Y le hemos prometido que cuando termine la batalla que se avecina lo liberaríamos". Luego fue Sensui quien dijo "Y yo le devolverá está katana que él uso en la primera batalla. Ahora será el fin".

Kenshin asintió , concordando con Sensui y luego preguntó "¿Cómo es que van los preparativos para la batalla?". Akira dije seriamente "Estamos esperando sus órdenes mi señores". Enseguida fue Yori quien dijo "Hemos recibido información de que Shigeru está alistando sus tropas y que tienen en su poder dos armas muy poderosas. Una está apuntando hacia Daichi por lo que suponemos que disparará a la ciudad".

"Lo más probable es que Shigeru quiera destruir primero el edificio donde se encuentran los datos genéticos de los pobladores de la ciudad" dijo Hiroshi mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Isamu asintió, entonces volteó hacia donde estaba Sensui y le dijo "Amigo Shinobu ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?. Déjame decirte que las estadísticas no nos favorecen ya que la población de Sakai es 60 más grande que la nuestra". Posteriormente Kenshin agregó "Es cierto. Esta es una misión casi suicida".

Sensui lo miró a los ojos y le dijo determinado "Yo no me voy a retractar. Yo voy a rescatar a Itsuki y los voy a ayudar a ustedes, no me importa si pierda la vida, pero no me voy a dar por vencido. No importan las circunstancias". Entonces Isamu le respondió con una sincera sonrisa "Muchas gracias amigo Shinobu". Luego fue Hiroshi quien dijo "Y nosotros protegeremos a Daichi y también te ayudaremos a rescatar tu amado amigo".

Kenshin dijo "Bien vayamos hacia el balcón principal del palacio para reunir a los ciudadanos". Y así fue como todos partieron hacia la parte superior del palacio Takashi hasta llegar a un gran balcón. Sensui se sintió un poco deslumbrado por lo dos soles que estaban en el cielo así que se llevó el brazo hacia sus ojos para protegerse. Unos cuantos segundos después, los ojos de Sensui de acostumbraron y pudo abrirlos, entonces vio que había muchas personas reunidas al frente del palacio. Personas que cuando vieron a los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta los saludaron fervientemente con una ovación. Los hermanos estaban al frente del balcón con Sensui detrás de ellos y Arika y oro también detrás.

Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi les hicieron una seña des que podían dejar de ovacionarlos e Isamu habló "Mis hermanos de Daichi. Como ustedes saben de nuevo os vemos en la lastimosa necesidad de pelear para defender nuestras tierras y nuestra libertad. Y es por eso que aunque nuestro corazón nos duela les pedimos que se unan todos y cada uno de los habitantes en esta lucha". Todos los ciudadanos ovacionaron de nuevo. Después Hiroshi fu quien declaró "Mis hermanos de Daichi sabemos que esta no será una batalla fácil y que a diferencias de las otras anteriores está será la única y decisiva por lo que le todos lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos. Esta será una guerra que se decida en una sola batalla". Las personas debajo de ellos volvieron a vitorearlos.

Después Kenshin expresó "Mis hermanos no estamos solos, nuestro amigo que ha venido del extranjero ha decidido apoyarnos. Y el antiguo espíritu, el fiel amigo y guerrero le ha brindado su apoyo". Kenshin extendió su brazo derecho hacia Sensui indicándole que los acompañara al frente del balcón. Sensui se acercó y pudo ver a toda la gente que estaba reunida ahí. Las persona también lo aclamaron.

Después, Isamu habló "Mis hermanos hemos decidido que Yori será el encargado de las tropas y protección de Daichi". Yori se sorprendió e Isamu le indicó que también fuera con ellos hacia el frente del balcón, las ovaciones se dejaron oír. A continuación, Hiroshi fue quien habló "Y nuestro amigo Akira será quien comande las tropas de pelearán de aquí hasta Sakai" y le hizo la señal a Akira para que también se les uniera, los ciudadanos ovacionaron nuevamente.

Los tres jóvenes gobernantes dijeron "Alístense para el combate mis hermanos que pelearemos con todo lo que tenemos. A sus puestos". Una última ovación se escuchó y después cada ciudadano se fue retiró para tomar su puesto correspondiente". Yori se acercó a un más a los tres hermanos un tanto dudoso, pero Isamu se dio cuenta de aquello y le dijo sonriente "No te preocupes Yori sabemos que podrás hacerlo muy bien". Eso le brindó un poco más de seguridad a Yori quien le sonrió de vuelta y dijo "Sí ustedes lo creen así mi señores".

Hiroshi agregó "Lo que lamentamos es que tengan que pelar separados durante esta batalla". Pero Akira le contestó "Mis señores entendemos lo grave de la situación y que no contamos con tantas personas como en Sakai y que tenemos que hacer sacrificios". Kenshin dijo "Está bien, será mejor que nosotros también tememos nuestros lugares. Síguenos amigo Shinobu". Y así fue como los tres hermanos y Sensui partieron juntos hacia el interior del castillo, mientras que Yori y Akira se quedaron por un momento en la entrada del balcón.

Yori estaba a punto de entrar también al palacio pero de repente Akira rodeó la cintura de Yori con su brazo derecho impidiéndole avanzar. Yori estaba muy asombrado ya que era raro que Akira siendo el más serio de ellos dos, se comportaba de aquella manera. Yori fue casado de su sorpresa cuando Akira lo atrajo aun más hacia si y entonces le dijo al oído, casi como un susurro "Mi querido Yori no sabes cuanto te amo". Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanto amor que Akira sintió que una cálida sensación lo recorría lentamente.

Akira llevó su otra mano hacia la cabeza del Yori y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello mientras le decía "Mi amor, quiero decirte que no te vuelvo a ver, entonces...". Pero fue interrumpido cuando Yori lo besó en los labios tiernamente. Y lo que empezó como un beso tierno pronto se convirtió en uno lleno de amor y pasión. Separaron sus bocas cuando ambos empezaron a sentir la falta de oxígeno.

Yori se separó un poco de Akira y posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de éste, fue cuando le dijo "Mi amado Akira no digas más. Nosotros no nos separaremos". La mirada de Yori estaba llena de amor y éste agregó "No importa que nuestros cuerpos no estén juntos porque nuestro lazo es más fuerte y va más allá de lo físico".

Akira le ofreció una dulce sonrisa. "Hermoso" Pensó Yori "Akira es tan hermoso cuando sonríe". Luego Akira le dijo "Tienes razón aún cuando estemos separados estaremos juntos". "Y haremos todo lo posible para poder vernos después de la batalla". Akira lo abrazó con ambos brazos y dijo "Tienes razón, después de esto nos encontraremos de nuevo". Akira se apartó un poco para poder ver el dulce rostro de su amor y Yori aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Beso que Akira aceptó gustoso.

El dulce momento tuvo que llegar a su fin y fu así que Akira le dijo "Te amo". Yori le dijo de vuelta "Y yo a ti". Intercambiaron una última mirada y ambos partieron a tomar sus posiciones correspondientes.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio Sensui se encaminaba junto a los tres hermanos hacia la salida del palacio Takashi. Todos iban caminando en silencio, cada uno atrapado dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Aunque el rostro de Sensui no mostraba emociones la verdad es que por dentro estaba muy inquieto y sobre todo preocupado por Itsuki. "¿Qué sería lo que ese cretino de Shigeru le habría hecho?" Se preguntaba Sensui incesantemente. Pero por otra parte, Sensui estaba preocupado de que en plena batalla perdiera el control y de nuevo afloraran sus siete personalidades y no poder ayudar a Itsuki.

Isamu se dio cuenta de que Sensui estaba muy preocupado, así que se detuvo por un momento y por lo tanto sus otros hermanos también hicieron lo mismo. Kenshin y Hiroshi voltearon a ver a Isamu quien se había detenido y se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando a Sensui, entonces comprendieron la situación.

Sensui escuchó la voz del joven rubio con orejas y cola de perro que decía "¿Qué es lo que te sucede amigo Shinobu?". Sensui también detuvo su andar y le dijo no es nada. Pero Hiroshi insistió "Podemos darnos cuenta de que eso no es cierto amigo Shinobu". Kenshin afirmó "Es cierto así que será mejor que nos cuentes. Tal vez podamos ayudarte".

Sensui pensó que estas personas ya lo habían ayudado bastante y que a pesar de estar en un difícil situación aún querían ayudarlo. Sensui no quería darles más preocupaciones, pero parecía que ellos no iban a dejarlo en paz hasta que les contara que es lo que le pasaba. Por lo que Sensui les dijo "Cuando yo vivía en mi mundo sufrí un gran shock el cual me provocó que mi personalidad se dividiera en siete". Sensui no sabía si los tres jóvenes pensarían que estaba loco; tal vez en este mundo no se conocía nada acerca de las personalidades múltiples".

Sin embargo, Sensui quedó sorprendido cuando Isamu le dijo "Vaya comprendemos que sufras de personalidades múltiples". Después agregó Kenshin despreocupado "No te preocupes nosotros hemos estudiado acerca de esas cosas. Bueno al manos nuestros tutores nos han dicho algo acerca de ello". Luego fue Hiroshi quien dijo "¿Temes que pierdas el control cuando estés bajo prensión luchando amigo Shinobu?".

Sensui no terminaba de asombrarse con estas criaturas de este mundo y les respondió "Así es. Tengo miedo que en el momento crítico aparezca alguna de ellas y no controlar la situación". Sensui apretó su puño e Isamu con su amable sonrisa le dijo "Cuando fue la última vez que sufriste de ese padecimiento?". Sensui parpadeó un par de veces extrañado por la pregunta pero le dijo "Creo que fue cuando estuve por última vez en mi mundo. Cuando libraba una fiera pelea". En seguida le preguntó Kenshin mientras movía sus orejas y su cola de gato "¿Y desde entonces no has sufrido de ello?".

Sensui respondió "No". Fue cuando Hiroshi volteó a ver a sus hermanos y le dijo "Pensamos que por lo mismo difícil de esta situación y tu deseo de ayudar a tu querido amigo es que te mantendrás íntegro". Luego agregó Isamu "Además puede ser que lo último que pasó en tu mundo que te ayudara de cierta forma a aliviar la tensión que te causó el terrible shock que viviste".

Sensui recordó por un momento su batalla en contra de Yusuke en el mundo humano, y cómo aunque sus métodos eran erróneos, sus intenciones eran de poder pagar la deuda que sentía hacia esos youkais te tuvo que exterminar. Así era, pues cuando fue vencido por Yusuke Sensui sintió un gran alivio dentro de sí a ser derrotado por un descendiente de youkai.

Sensui miró a los tres hermanos quien tenían razón. Esa experiencia en el mundo humano lo había ayudado de cierta manera y por lo mismo no quería cometer ese mismo error. Así como tampoco deseaba cometer el error de perder a Itsuki a quien, se había dado cuenta, amaba más que su vida; y por lo mismo es que debía tratar de mantenerse unido en sí mismo y hacer todo lo posible por rescatar a su lindo youkai.

Sensui se tranquilizó un poco y les dijo "Creo que tienen razón. Lo mejor será enfocarme en la batalla". Los tres jóvenes concordaron con Sensui y así todos continuaron su camino. Sensui pensó que no sólo tenían razón en aquello, sino también en lo que Isamu le había dicho cuando estuvieron frente al gran ventanal aquella noche.

Todos salieron al frente del palacio donde estaban formadas muchas personas que portaban espadas, escudos y unos como rifles. Todas aquellas armas se veían muy sofisticadas. Cuando Sensui estaba admirando aquellas armas Isamu le dijo "No todos en Daichi pueden usar su poder espiritual. De hecho solamente somos nosotros tres y tú amigo Shinobu". "Pero en Sakai también solamente pueden usarlo Shigeru y Nori" puntualizó Hiroshi. Sensui se pudo pensativo y les dijo "Veo que será casi una pelea entre los ejércitos y lo que tengas poder espiritual". Kenshin dijo "Te has dado cuenta".

Akira llegó y se colocó al frente de las tropas entonces le hizo una reverencia sus gobernantes mientras decía "Estamos todos listo mis señores. Y Yori está con los demás en el edificio donde tenemos los datos genéticos de la población. Desde ahí levantarán un escudo para poder proteger los datos y lo más posible de la ciudad". Isamu respondió "Muy bien. Entonces mis hermanos ha luchar esta última batalla".

Las tropas abordaron unas enormes naves que tenían unas compuertas abierta para que por ahí pudieran tener acceso a ellas. Akira subió en una nave, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran Akira les dijo a sus señores "Nos los defraudaré". Y ellos le dijeron "Eso ya lo sabemos y tengan cuidado". Akira asintió y las compuertas se cerraron. La nave comenzó a elevarse y después se dirigió hacia delante.

Hiroshi dijo "Nosotros abordaremos este transporte". Sensui miró delante de él y vio otra nave aunque más pequeña que las otras. Se abrió la puerta ante ellos y asó abordaron la nave. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. En el cuarto de control había cinco personas de Daichi quienes eran los encargados de pilotear la nave. Ellos saludaron a sus gobernantes y a Sensui quienes los saludaron de vuelta. Después de aquello los pilotos despegaron la nave y así comenzó si viaje hacia Sakai.

Sensui miró por una de las ventanas de la nave y se dio cuenta de que iban a mucha velocidad aún cuando no se sentía en lo absoluto. Entonces Kenshin dijo "Pare llegar a Sakai cruzaremos un desierto y después de eso tendremos el castillo frente a nosotros". Después Isamu dijo con un aire nostálgico "Antes aquella zona no era tan desértica, pero fue ahí donde se pelearon grandes batallas en las guerras pasadas". En seguida Hiroshi dijo seriamente "Ahora es como un cementerio. Pero honraremos la memoria de quienes lucharon antes. De ambas partes de Daichi y de Sakai".

Luego de un tiempo uno de los tripulantes de la nave dijo "Estamos en el lugar". Kenshin dijo "Bien. Amigo Sensui acompáñanos por favor". Sensui respondió "De acuerdo". Los tripulantes dijeron "Sean cuidadosos mis señores y amigo que viene del extranjero". Todos asintieron y Sensui siguió a los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta que se pararon sobre una rueda que estaba en medio de la nave. Cuando Sensui se paró con ellos. La superficie circular comenzó a elevarse y atravesaron el techo del transporte. Cuando finalmente se detuvo se encontraban en el techo de la nave donde había un barandal delante ellos.

Sensui vio por primera vez el castillo Sakai. Era un enorme castillo al estilo medieval hecho de piedra negra. Más que un castillo le pareció una fortaleza, era realmente impresionante. Por un momento le recordó al castillo donde junto con Itsuki descubrió que cientos de youkais eran torturados por humanos de humanos sólo tenían el nombre. Fue ahí cuando sus personalidades se partieron.

Itsuki...Cuando Sensui estuvo en ese maligno castillo cuando vio cómo eran torturados hasta la muerte esos youkais, entonces Sensui pensó horrorizado "¿Cómo se atreven a tratarlos de esa manera?". Era cierto que Sensui era en ese tiempo un detective espiritual y que había acabado con innumerables youkais; pero también era cierto que él nunca los torturó de aquella forma para lograr sus objetivos. Siempre les había dado una muerte rápido y lo más indolora posible.

También en aquella ocasión Sensui pensó "Youkais ¿Cómo piensan esos humanos de esa forma sobre los youkais?" "Itsuki es también un youkai ¿Cómo alguien se atrevería a tratarlo de esa forma?". Ahora frente a Sakai, Sensui recordó que inconscientemente, aquel pensamiento fue el que desató su furia en aquel otro castillo al pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle aquello a Itsuki. Torturarlo como esos humanos habían hecho con aquellos youkais.

Y también ahora el frente de Sakai Sensui recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con el youkai de ojos dorados. Sensui recordó que hacía tiempo por algún motivo Itsuki lo había estado siguiendo y hasta lo había protegido de otros youkais que habían intentado matar a Sensui. Hacía tiempo que el en aquel entonces detective espiritual se había percatado de la presencia de su "ángel guardián". A Sensui le había mucha risa cuando pensó en ese youkai de ojos dorados de aquella manera, pero Sensui no le hizo caso a ese pensamiento porque luego pensó que ese youkai que lo seguía tal vez solamente lo estaba estudiando para luego matarlo cuando Sensui estuviera descuidado o herido.

Y fue por esa razón que un día Sensui decidió atacar a Itsuki. Y cuando el youkai estaba agotado y herido, cuando Sensui lo había acorralado, fue entonces que Sensui pudo darse cuenta de que Itsuki no era menos que un animal que sólo vivía para matar. La verdad es que todo este tiempo Sensui había atesorado la memoria de su encuentro con Itsuki. Era una de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, y en las otras que también le eran importantes también se encontraba el de ojos dorados.

Sensui recordó lo que Isamu le dijo aquella noche frente al ventanal: "No pienso que un amor de esa magnitud que sientes por tu amigo, aparezca de un momento a otro. Así que tal vez ya tenías esos sentimientos por tu amigo Itsuki, pero solamente hasta hora te has dado cuenta de ellos. Porque no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido". E Isamu le ofreció una sonrisa en aquella ocasión.

Un viento helado sacó s Sensui de sus pensamientos. Y después se escuchó un fuerte sonido que indicaba que las enormes puertas de metal del castillo Sakai estaban siendo abiertas. Sensui sintió como los tres jóvenes se tensaron ligeramente. Así que éste volteó a mirarlos y luego pensó que tenía que ser algo muy malo para que aquellos jóvenes se tensaran de esa forma. Después Sensui miró de nuevo hacia el castillo Sakai y pudo ver que un gran número de soldados con armaduras negras y todos armados estaban saliendo por las enormes puertas de metal. Esto era el principio del fin.


	13. El ataque comienza

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 13: EL ATAQUE COMIENZA.**

Shigeru estaba comiéndose a besos al youkai sobre la cama. Ahora Itsuki era su sirviente y acataría todas y cada una de las órdenes de Shigeru, sin importar que le ordenara matar a aquel cretino de Sensui. "Sensui" pensó Shigeru y de pronto se sintió entumecido. Sentía que a pesar de que había ganado control total sobre Itsuki, su victoria era vacía. ¿Pero por que se sentía vacía? No tenía sentido. Ahora el era el dueño absoluto del de ojos dorados. Pero aún así Shigeru sentía que le faltaba algo.

Shigeru dejó los labios de Itsuki para en seguida besar su cuello. Primero lo estaba haciendo de una forma seductora, pero conforme el nombre Sensui aparecía en su cabeza, Shigeru empezó a besar a Itsuki de manera posesiva en los labios y después bajó de nuevo hacia su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo con sus dientes; dejando así marcas rojas en el cuello del youkai como indicando que Itsuki era sólo y sólo de su propiedad.

Shigeru subió su mano izquierda hasta el hombro de Itsuki y comenzó a desabrochar la atadura derecha de la toga que llevaba puesta el youkai para luego acariciar su hombro desnudo. Ahora la toga de Itsuki era sostenida por la otra atadura que estaba sobre el hombro faltante. Pero medio pecho de Itsuki había sido expuesto a Shigeru y éste paró de atacar el cuello de Itsuki, quien ahora estaba jadeando, para a continuación recostar a Itsuki sobre la cama.

Shigeru tomó con su mano el pezón expuesto de Itsuki y lo acarició por unos instantes para después tomarlo entre sus labios y mordisquearlo. Itsuki se retorcía debajo de Shigeru gimiendo de placer. Shigeru estaba bastante contento por aquella reacción que consiguió arrancar del youkai. Shigeru estaba dejando marcas con sus dientes por todo el pecho de Itsuki a modo de indicación de que era suyo.

Shigeru estaba disfrutando mucho aquel momento, teniendo al indomable youkai a sus pies; pasando su lengua sobre aquella piel, sobre ese hermoso cuerpo que ahora no se resistía sus caricias y que al contrario las estaba disfrutando. Al menos eso parecía por los incesantes gemidos que emitía Itsuki por las ardientes y posesivas caricias de Shigeru.

Pero aún así el de ojos grises sentía que algo hacía falta. Por un momento la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. En ninguna ocasión de las que había estado con Itsuki éste había dicho su nombre. Ni siquiera incluso ahora que estaba delirando por el placer. Era cierto Itsuki jadeaba y gemía pero nunca decía "Shigeru". Nunca lo dijo y no lo había dicho aún después de que Shigeru controlara su mente.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó Shigeru enojado. ¿Sería acaso que aún después del control mental el youkai no le perteneciera por completo¿Sensui seguiría siendo su dueño¿Tan falso era su triunfo?. "¡No, no imposible!" Pensaba el de ojos grises.

Shigeru repentinamente tomó a Itsuki violentamente de la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dijo "Así me gustas sumiso y obediente" y luego tomó sus labios en otro beso posesivo que incluso lastimó los del youkai haciéndolo sangran un poco en la comisura de su labio inferior izquierdo. Cuando terminó Shigeru lamió un poco de la sangre que le escurría a Itsuki y dándole una última mirada le dijo sonriente "Ahora sí vas a ser mío. Voy a penetrarte".

De las puertas del castillo Sakai estaban saliendo incontable número del soldados. Ahora Sensui podía ver a que referían los tres jóvenes cuando dijeron que eran superados en número. Y Sakai era por mucho más grande que aquel castillo donde Sensui e Itsuki se habían encontrado con los youkais torturados. Pero ni aun así en contra de toda esta adversidad, ni Sensui ni los hermanos estaban dispuestos a rendirse a Shigeru.

Otro ruido se escuchó, este era diferentes al que producían las enormes puertas de metal del castillo. Sensui se giró y vio aquel otro ruido era causado por las naves de Daichi que estaban llegando al lugar de la pelea. Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Sensui. Los tres jóvenes también se veían felices de ver que sus amigos estaban arribando.

Una a una las naves fueron aterrizando en el suelo. Las tropas comenzaron a emerger de ellas y Akira, quien portaba un arma las iba dirigiendo al frente. Entonces hubo un silencio e Isamu gritó "¡Shigeru estamos aquí los de Daichi para librar la última batalla¡Muéstrate para pelar!". De nuevo otro silencio y en la torre más alta del castillo se pudo apreciar la figura de Shigeru quien lleva puesta una armadura negra con adornos bélicos dorados en ella.

Cuando apareció sus soldados dieron un grito a modo de saludo de su amo. Shigeru sonreía arrogante y desafiantemente, como menospreciando a los habitantes de Daichi que estaban ante él. Hiroshi se dio cuenta de la actitud de Shigeru y apretó sus puños mientras gruñía. Pero Kenshin puso una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

Sensui miró fijamente a Shigeru. "¿Con que esta era la persona que había osado secuestrar a su Itsuki?" pensó Sensui muy molesto "Mas le vale no haber maltratado a Itsuki o si no entonces conocerá mi furia ciega". Sensui le lanzó otra mirada penetrante al elegante Shigeru quien estaba observándolos desde la torre.

Entonces, Shigeru habló "Veo que al fin los cobardes de Daichi han salido para la pelea" usando un tono burlesco. Los soldados de Sakai empezaron a mofarse también. Cuando finalmente se callaron Isamu le contestó "Nosotros nunca te hemos tenido miedo Shigeru y te digo que ninguno de Daichi es un cobarde". Shigeru seguía mirándolos petulante pero Isamu continuó diciendo "Sin embargo te propongo que terminemos con esta estupidez de una vez. Recapacita pues esta batalla y todas guerras anteriores han causado demasiado daño en ambas partes. No cometamos los mismo errores. Solamente traeremos dolor otra vez a ambas partes".

"Ja, ja, ja" Shigeru se burló "Yo soy perfecto. No oses compararme con ustedes. Yo nunca cometo errores". Entonces Hiroshi le dijo "¡No seas tonto ¿Qué acaso no vez la destrucción que hay ente tus ojos? Sólo mira las tierras devastadas que ahora son como un cementerio!". Shigeru no cambió su posición y dijo "Yo sólo veo una tumba para todos los inútiles que murieron por inservibles".

Ahora fue Kenshin enojado quien le dijo "¿Qué no tienes ni el más mínimo respeto por tus antiguos camaradas que murieron peleando por ti?". Mas Shigeru le contestó "No sean tontos la piedad es para los débiles. Y todos esos cadáveres que están enterraros no fueron suficientemente fuertes como sobrevivir". En seguida agregó "Y no necesito que tres mocosos que siempre andan pegados el uno al otro me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Su unión es lo que los hace débiles".

Sensui estaba comenzando a enojarse mucho y sobra decir que Akira y las tropas de Daichi estaban más que furiosos de que Shigeru insultara a sus tres líderes. Akira y Sensui querían salir de inmediato a partirle la cara a Shigeru. Sin embargo los tres jóvenes mantuvieron al calma y dieron órdenes de no atacar aún. Entonces Isamu dijo "¡Eres in ignorante! Nuestros sentimientos son lo que nos hacen fuertes y te das cuenta de que el único débil eres tú¡Me das pena!".

Ahora sí la cara de Shigeru mostró gran consternación por lo que Isamu le había dicho ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel mocoso a llamarlo débil, a él quien era perfecto y el más poderoso?. Ese mocoso era el que no sabía, pero Shigeru se los haría pagar tan insolencia. Por un momento los ojos de Shigeru desviaron su atención de los jóvenes, y fue cuando vio a un hombre de piel oscura y cabello negro. El seño de Shigeru se frunció enseguida y pensó "Éste tiene que ser. No hay nadie en este mundo con esas características físicas...Ese tiene que ser el maldito Shinobu Sensui".

Shigeru abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Sensui quien se le adelantó y levantó su brazo para señalar a Shigeru y así llamar su atención. Sensui dijo fuertemente para Shigeru lo escuchara "¡Tú! He escuchado que tienes prisionero a una persona que cayó por la grieta dimensional". Sensui lo miró desafiantemente "Quiero que me lo devuelvas". Aquello era como una orden así que ya se imaginarán cómo lo tomó el de ojos grises.

"¡Maldito insolente ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así y darme órdenes?!". Ahora fue Shigeru quien señaló s Sensui con su mano y le dijo "No eres más que escoria comparado conmigo". Shigeru trató de calmarse un poco, bajó su mano y entonces dijo "Me he enterado de tú eres Sensui". Shigeru se llevó la mano a su cintura y dijo "Veo que eres de lo más insignificante". Eso enfureció mucho a Sensui pero hizo un intento de trasquilarse por el bien de Itsuki y en vez de contestarle a Shigeru dijo le exigió de nuevo "Te dije que me devolvieras a Itsuki". Era como si hubiera llamas en los ojos de Sensui.

Shigeru quedó impresionado por esa mirada. Nunca nadie lo había mirado de aquella forma; estaba impactado por la fuerza que Sensui demostraba sólo con estar ahí desafiándolo. Pero por su puesto que Shigeru no iba a dejar demostrar eso. En cambio, el de ojos grises le dijo burlonamente "Sí, en efecto Itsuki, el hermoso animal exótico está conmigo. Pero déjame decirte que para nadie pienso dejártelo". Luego Shigeru habló con desdén "A ti que no eres más que un vil insecto".

Sensui estaba más molesto pero no era exactamente porque Shigeru lo había estado insultado, sino era por el hecho de que el tal cretino había llamado "Animal exótico" a su Itsuki y porque no pensaba dejar que Sensui lo salvara. Y mientras Sensui analizaba las intenciones de Shigeru detrás de eso de "Animal exótico", éste le dijo "Tú no mereces a alguien como Itsuki y él se ha dado cuenta de esto. Es por eso, que él no quiere verte más y ha decidido ser mi amante y estar a mi lado en esta conquista". Sensui no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Shigeru agregó muy sensualmente "Y él ha sido "mío" en todos los sentidos".

Si Sensui pensó que estaba enojado, ahora sí que lo había cegado la ira. ¿Cómo era posible que ese mentecato le hubiera hecho esas cosas a Itsuki?. Claro que youkai era ciertamente hermoso y eso lo entendía Sensui, pero lo que no quería imaginarse era la forma en que Shigeru había poseído a Itsuki. Y aún sin quererlo una imagen mental, donde Shigeru estaba teniendo relaciones con Itsuki, llenó el cerebro de Sensui.

Kenshin percibió el cambio de ánimo en Sensui y trató de calmarlo diciéndole "No lo escuches amigo Shinobu, solamente está tratando de provocarte". Sensui volteó a mirar al joven y de nuevo vio hacia Shigeru. Era muy tarde, Sensui ya había caído muy dentro de la rabia al saber lo que Shigeru le había a su youkai.

Sensui dijo enfurecido "¡Maldito¡Si te has atrevido a tocarlo entonces yo...!". Shigeru lo interrumpió diciéndole "Necio ¿no entiendes que él es mío?. Olvídate de tus idioteces y vuelve al maldito agujero de donde hayas salido". Isamu no confiaba en la respuesta tranquila de Sensui así él intervino para parar las provocaciones que estaba causando Shigeru y dijo "¡Basta ya Shigeru¡Será mejor que te retires y nos entregues al otro extranjero por las buenas!". Pero nuevamente Shigeru de río de ellos y dijo "Ustedes estúpidos niños no pueden exigirme. Ustedes con su insulso llamado "ejército" mas ese inútil de Sensui que no puede ni igualar mi poder. Ja,ja,ja partita de inútiles".

En seguida, Shigeru levantó su mano izquierda y gritó "¡A la carga mi ejército y maten a todos estos insolentes de una vez por todas!". Y un gran número de soldados se lanzaron en contra de las tropas de Daichi. Cuando ambos bandos se encontraron violentamente parecían como si dos grandes olas de mar chocaran la una contra la otra, causando un gran estruendo para luego revolver sus aguas agitadas.

Los combatientes de Daichi no dudaron en sacar sus espadas a la orden de Akira quien era el encargado de dirigirlos, y los tres hermanos de ojos violeta saltaron desde la parte superior del vehículo y se unieron a la lucha al igual que Sensui.

Las tropas de Daichi estaban acomodadas más estratégicamente y eran más organizadas; así como sus armas se veían más sofisticadas que las que portaban los soldados de Sakai. Sin embargo los soldados de Sakai les eran muy superiores en número y sus técnicas de batalla eran las más violentas y salvajes, cuando daban un corte con sus espadas eran sinónimo de un corte mortal para quien lo recibía. En conclusión, estaban más preparados para las peleas.

A pesar de las malas circunstancias, nadie de Daichi dejaba avanzar a los de Sakai quien seguían tratando de diezmar a sus adversarios. Al momento que Sensui se unió a la pelea ni dudó en usar su impresionante poder espiritual. Primero concentró una gran esfera luminosa de energía espiritual. Sensui no iba a dura en empezar a utilizar su técnica Reikou Resshu Shi En Dan, así que cuando él tuvo le esfera completa le dio una patada con su pierna derecha. Era su una gran técnica cuando para esta pelea donde los superaban en número.

La bola de energía se dispersó en partes más pequeñas que salieron disparadas hacia diferentes direcciones acertando sobre muchos soldados de Sakai. pero algo no estaba del todo bien, Sensui se dio cuenta de ello cuando observó que su técnica podría haber no fue tan devastadora cono él pensó que sería. Los ojos del ex reikai tantei se agrandaron por la sorpresa y fue entonces, Sensui comprendió una cosa, que el material con el que estaban hechas las armaduras que usaban los soldados de Sakai estaba impidiendo que su técnica tuviera el efecto que Sensui deseaba.

"¡Sus armaduras están hechas para resistir casi cualquier ataque, pero no te desesperes amigo Shinobu ya que tarde o temprano sus armaduras se despedazaran si lo sigues intentando!". Kenshin gritó desde el otro lado a Sensui mientras el mismo y sus hermanos trataban de esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos.

Una sonrisa astuta apareció en el rostro de Sensui mientras pensaba "¡Claro que no me voy a dar por vencido a causa de estos sujetos¡No importa cuanto me cueste, no voy a perder a Itsuki!". Y de esa forma Sensui pareció recuperar sus ánimos invocando de nuevo otro Reikou Resshu Shi En Dan. De nuevo sus ataques fueron un tanto menguados por las armaduras de los soldados de Sakai; sin embargo esta vez Sensui vio que Kenshin tenía razón y sus armaduras comenzaban a desquebrajarse.

Shigeru quien continuaba observando la batalla desde su castillo se no veía para nada contento. Los tres hermanos, Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin estaban tratando de evadir los ataques enemigos que los superaban en número. Akira les gritaba a sus gobernantes "¡Mis señores¡Noooo¡Tengan mucho cuidado! Pero el mismo Akira no podía avanzar hasta donde sus señores se encontraban debido a que se encontraba luchando desesperadamente también.

Shigeru les gritó riendo "Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi realmente ustedes son los más patéticos de todo Daichi. Ja, ja, ja. Siempre juntos los tres hermanos. Son tan débiles que no sé cómo es que ustedes son los gobernantes. Ja, ja, ja. Esta vez los mataré para siempre y no podrán clonarlos de nuevo". Sensui también trató de llegar al lado de los tres hermanos pero ya era muy tarde; ellos estaban rodeados por cientos de soldados de Sakai.

Los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro, y así estando juntos Hiroshi dijo "Mis hermanos es el momento". Isamu le respondió "Tienes razón". Kenshin dijo "Muy bien hay que intentarlo". Shigeru extendió su brazo y les ordenó a sus soldados "¡Acaben con esos inútiles mocosos de una vez!". Los solados estaban listos para abalanzarse en contra de los tres jóvenes, sin embargo algo inesperado pasó. El rededor del cuerpo de Isamu comenzaron a aparecer varios puntos luminosos que se movían a su alrededor. Pero no sólo era él; rodeando el cuerpo de Hiroshi empezaron a emanar frías vibraciones, y alrededor del cuerpo de Kenshin una ráfaga de viento se movía.

Shigeru quedó sorprendido y exclamó "¡No puede ser, ese poder¡Yo acabé con esos poderes cuando exterminé a los hermanos originales!". Sensui quien también se encontraba combatiendo giró su cabeza para ver a los jóvenes de ojos violetas cuando sintió el enorme poder espiritual que salía de ellos Akira hizo lo mismo que Sensui.

Las energías que circundaban a los jóvenes comenzaron a expandirse y empujaron hacia atrás a los soldados que los estaban atacando. Los soldados quedaron pasmados pero Shigeru gritó "¡No sean cobardes mátenlos!" y de nuevo los soldados, junto con otro gran número más de ellos se echaron encima de los tres hermanos. Akira pensó que eran demasiados soldados y que aunque sus señores había incrementado sus poderes, los de Sakai iban a aniquilarlos.

De pronto, los ojos de los tres hermanos brillaron más intensamente e Isamu exclamó "¡Hoshi!" y de las pequeñas estrellas que se bailaban a su alrededor se dispersaron y atacaron a una parte de los soldados que los tenían acorralados. Después, Hiroshi gritó "¡Yuki!" y de la tierra empezaron a brotar formaciones de hielo que iban derribando a otro tanto de los soldados. Y por último pero no por ello menos espectacular, Kenshin exclamó "¡Tsubasa!" y se creó un torbellino a su alrededor que mandó a volar a otros soldados.

Sensui y Akira se veían aliviados al ver que los hermanos estaban bien y que con ese incremento de poderes en su bando, también se incrementaban las oportunidades de vencer a Shigeru y a los demás de Sakai. Shigeru gruñó de furia y golpeó una mano contra la baranda de piedra del balcón donde se encontraba, ya que Shigeru no tenía pensado que esos malditos mocosos pudieran usar los poderes que los tres hermanos originales había usado antes, y lo que es más, es que parecía que esos poderes eran más fuertes que en el pasado.

Entonces, Shigeru gritó "¡Disparen el primer cañón¡Ahora!". De la torre que se encontraba a la izquierda de Shigeru emergió un largo cañón metálico, toda una pieza de maquinaria de Sakai. Mientras Akira veía aquel cañón sus ojos reflejaron temor, y no estaba equivocado. Un solado de armadura negra apareció detrás del cañón para operarlo, Shigeru dijo "¡Malditos ahora si que me las van a pagar!". Y con su mano dio la señal al soldado para que disparara.

Sensui vio que rápidamente, de la punta de aquella arma sofisticada, empezó a formarse una bola luminosa que luego se convirtió en un rayo que fue velozmente disparado hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Daichi. Los tres hermanos que seguían tratando de derribar cuanto soldado pudieran miraron con terror cuando el cielo sobre el campo de batalla fue atravesado por aquel rayo. El impresionante fenómeno solamente duró unos segundos, y otros segundos después se escuchó un gran retumbe.

Akira gritó desesperado "¡Yori!". Aquel rayó había golpeado Daichi, más seguramente el edificio que se encontraban resguardando Yori y otros de Daichi, aquel edificio donde se almacenaban los datos genéticos de la población de Daichi. Shigeru estaba riendo como maniático y mucho más después de ver la caras pálidas de los combatientes de Daichi. Ahora era turno de Sensui para ponerse furioso, y mientras de los de Daichi parecían como petrificados por la conmoción, Sensui seguía combatiendo sin descanso usando su poder espiritual para poder abrirse paso entre los soldados y el castillo.

Aquel acto de Sensui hizo a los tres hermanos salir de su estupor e Isamu les gritó a las tropas "¡Compañeros no se detenga ahora aún no estamos derrotados!". Luego Hiroshi dijo "¡Es cierto los que están en Daichi debieron de haber activado los escudos que protegen a la ciudad!". Ante esas palabras los combatientes de Daichi parecieron recuperar sus ánimos y siguieron luchando valientemente. Pero Akira que era quien estaba al rente de las tropas aún parecía ensimismado, sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia su amado Yori. Luego Kenshin le dijo "¡Amigo Akira sé que Yori aún debe estar bien, así que no debemos dejar que disparen más veces ese cañón o si no entonces sí caerán los escudos de Daichi y todo se perderá!". Isamu agregó "Tiene razón. Akira gran amigo debemos pedirte un gran favor, por Daichi y también por Yori". Hiroshi dijo "¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del cañón y tú dirige las tropas!".

Akira pensó que sus señores tenían razón, ahora no era el momento para dejarse vencer, debía seguir luchando por Daichi y por Yori pasara lo que pasara, porque si no entonces no habría futuro para ellos, para nadie. Akira les dijo a sus señores "¡Así lo haré mis señores!" y con eso empezó a dirigir a las tropas de Daichi y a hacer uso de sus estrategias.

Sensui trataba de acercarse lo más posible hacia el castillo, pero el número de soldados se iba incrementando cada vez que avanzaba. Los tres jóvenes también trataban de hacerse paso para alcanzar a Sensui pero también les pasaba el mismo problema. Desesperado Sensui invocó un Reikou Resshu Kou Kyuu Ha para así derribar aquel cañón de un solo golpe. Sensui exclamó "¡Shigeru ahora sí se van a terminar tus jueguitos!" y disparó su poder espiritual a donde estaba el largo cañón; pero para sorpresa de todos, la ráfaga de energía violácea que disparó Sensui no llegó a tocar el cañón y se deshizo antes de alcanzarlo.

Shigeru rió triunfante de nuevo y les dijo "Pobres idiotas. ¿Es que acaso no saben que yo también puedo hacer uso de esos escudos?". Siguió riendo y dijo ¡"No, es más mi seguridad es mucho mejor que la de ustedes, así que unos disparos más y de seguro dejará a Daichi en ruinas irreconocibles!". Sensui apretó los puños y maldijo. Pero los tres gobernantes trataron de hacerse más hacia Sensui e Isamu le dijo "¡Amigo Shinobu no desesperes, aún hay oportunidad!". "Es cierto" dijo Hiroshi "Talvez no podamos atacar el castillo desde aquí afuera, pero si entramos podremos destruirlo desde dentro".

Sensui les preguntó "¿Y cómo es que haremos para atravesar la barrera?". Entonces Kenshin sacó de su túnica un pequeños disco como de bronce y dijo "Amigo Shinobu no creas que veníamos tan desprevenidos a esta lucha". "Así es esta vez no dejaremos que Shigeru se salga con la suya dijo Isamu. "Pero primero debemos acercarnos a la barrera" dijo Hiroshi. Sensui asintió y así los cuatro trataron de abrirse paso hacia donde empezaba la barrera usando sus poderes espirituales, pero los soldados seguían apareciendo y apareciendo. Kenshin dijo "No se suponía que fueran tantos los soldados". Isamu dijo "Es cierto que nos superaban en número pero esto es demasiado". Hiroshi agregó "Tienen razón algo muy raro está pasando". Sensui dijo "Todo esto debe ser cosa de ese tal Shigeru. Debemos incrementar la fuerza de nuestros ataques". Los tres hermanos asintieron, y aunque Sensui y ellos sabía que entre más fuerza usaran más rápidamente de debilitarían no tenía otra opción. En eso, Akira se acercó hacia ellos con un grupo de combatientes de Daichi y les dijo "¡Nosotros les ayudaremos a que se abran paso!". Sensui y los tres jóvenes concordaron y con la ayuda que les había llegado pudieron llegar hasta el principio de la barrera.

Mientras tanto, Shigeru estaba desesperado y le decía a su soldado "¡Dispara de nuevo ese maldito cañón!". Pero es soldado le dijo con voz temblorosa debido al terror que su amo inspiraba "Lo...lo siento amo...es que aunque el cañón es muy poderoso tarda unos cuantos minutos en alcanzar su nivel de energía entre descarga y descarga". "¡Maldita pieza de basura!" dijo Shigeru cuando golpeaba de nuevos sus amos contra el balcón. En eso Shigeru miró hacia abajo y vio que los tres jóvenes y Sensui colocaban un disco de bronce sobre una parte de la barrera. Los ojos de Shigeru brillaron de furia cuando vio que una pequeña parte de la barrera se derretía y por ahí pasaron los tres jóvenes y Sensui.

Shigeru dijo muy enojado "¡Maldición!" y después le ordenó a su soldado "¡Pon ese cañón en modo automático que así ha de funcionar mejor que como un inútil como tú manejándolo!". El soldado sólo le respondió "Co...como usted ordene mi amo". Shigeru se metió al castillo y mientras pensaba con una sonrisa maligna sobre su cara "Esos malditos creen que por haber entrado al castillo podrán ganarme y destruir mis armas. Pero no saben que les tengo _unas sorpresas para morirse_. Jajajaja".


	14. Unidos venceremos

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 14: UNIDOS VENCEREMOS**

En Daichi se sintió un sismo y todos los que se encontraban dentro del alto edificio trataban de encontrar una forma de mantener el equilibrio. Unos segundos después de que pasa el temblor y de dejara de cimbrar el edificio, uno de los que se encontraba ahí adentro decía "¡Comandante Yori ¿Qué ha sido eso?!". Mientras tanto, Yori trataba de poner de pie sosteniéndose de una consola de mando "Ese ha sido Shigeru avisándonos que quiere que Daichi quede reducida a cenizas" dijo Yori maldiciendo la situación en que se encontraban; pero luego pensó en todos los combatientes que estaban en Sakai, en el misterioso viajero llamado Shinobu, en los tres jóvenes y en su amado Akira quienes de seguro habían de haber estado pasándola muy mal en aquella batalla. Así que Yori se puso de pie con determinación y les dijo a sus compañeros "¡No debemos rendirnos hasta que vuelvan todos nuestros amigos que se fueron a Sakai!".

Todos los que estaban ahí dentro lanzaron al unísono un grito de victoria y después cada quien volvió a tomar sus puestos. Yori preguntó "¿Cuál es el estado de Daichi y de los escudos?" y uno de los encargados le respondió "Por ahora estamos mas o menos bien, aunque un par de edificios han colapsado debido al ataque, pero afortunadamente no había nadie ahí dentro. Los escudos aún están de pie". Después otro encargado dijo "Pero comandante los escudos se están debilitando, si continúan atacándonos será nuestro fin".

Yori gruñó en frustración y dijo "Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es proteger principalmente este edificio donde están alojados los datos genéticos de la población". "A la orden" respondieron los compañeros de Yori, y éste apretó sus puños sobre la mesa y dijo "Y esperemos que les vaya bien a las tropas allá en Sakai". De repente una máquina comenzó a registrar algo en sus lecturas, uno de los encargados dijo "Comandante Yori los sensores indican que algo ha traspasado y abandonado Daichi. Todos se sorprendieron, "¿Qué habrá sido aquello" se preguntó Yori con incertidumbre.

En al campo de batalla la pelea se tornaba cada vez más encarnizada. Akira miró hacia donde se encontraban los tres hermanos y el extranjero llamado Shinobu. Suspiró con alivio y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, se dio cuenta que habían logrado cruzar la barrera. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho ya que ellos habían logrado pasar la barrera pero aún debía cruzar las murallas del castillo y después enfrentar a Shigeru y quien sabe que otros peligros, el castillo estaba lleno de trampas y Shigeru estaba en su territorio.

Otra cosa que hizo que Akira dejara de sonreír, era que las tropas de Daichi seguían peleando con todo lo que tenían pero aún así eran superados y mucho en número por los soldados de Sakai. Cada vez eran más los combatientes de Daichi que caían. No, eso era una lucha perdida. De la nada apareció frente a Akira un enorme soldado de armadura negra, ese soldado blandió su larga espada en contra de Akira, y éste no tenía para donde escapar, estaba rodeado por muchos soldados de Sakai.

Akira cerró sus ojos y pensó "Lo siento mucho mi querido Yori, este es el fin, no podré verte más". Los segundos le parecieron eternos a Akira; el soldado estaba apunto de estocarlo con su espada y de pronto una gran ráfaga de poder espiritual amarilla fue lanzada hacia ese soldado, lanzándolo a la distancia.

Akira abrió sus ojos y su boca se abrió en sorpresa. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba parado un joven de cabello negro y largo. Tenía orejas y cola de mapache. Vestía una toga de color café oscuro y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran tristes y profundos. Akira reunió su compostura y le dijo a aquel joven "Muchas gracias ¿Pero quién eres tú?". Aquel joven tan serio le sonrió levemente y le dijo "Mi nombre es Makoto y he salido de mi lugar de reposo para ayudar a mis señores".

Akira no podía creerlo, éste era el Makoto del que le habían hablado sus señores y Shinobu Sensui. Entonces, eso quería decir que él había sido el fiel guerrero y ahora era un antiguo espíritu que no descansaba, para poder proteger a sus señores. "Yo tal vez no pueda salvar a mis señores, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos" dijo Makoto. Akira le sonrió de vuelta y dijo "Muy bien mi estimado amigo, debemos luchar todo lo que podamos". Makoto asintió a modo de confirmación y de esa forma comenzaron a combatir.

Sensui y los tres jóvenes habían traspasado la barrera, pero luego se toparon con la enorme muralla que protegía aquella fortaleza. De lejos el castillo se veía bastante impresionante, pero de cerca lo era mucho más. Sin embargo todos ellos estaban decididos a terminar esta lucha de una vez por todas. Los jóvenes deseaban proteger a su ciudad y Sensui quería salvar a Itsuki.

"Yo me encargaré de esta muralla. Retrocedan" indicó Sensui. Los tres hermanos de ojos violeta lo miraron y asintieron, después de eso retrocedieron. Entonces Sensui empezó a concentrar su poder espiritual para lograr un Reikou Resshu Kou Kyuu Ha y así romper el muro de un solo golpe, sí esa sería la mejor técnica para romperlo; mejor concentra su energía en un solo punto y no en varios. Sensui creó la esfera de energía y después la situó en sus pies. Sensui cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir el punto más débil de la muralla, y cuando pudo encontrarlo, abrió sus ojos y pateó la esfera de energía hacia el punto más débil.

Los tres hermanos quedaron impresionados al observar más de cerca el poder de Sensui. La esfera golpeó un punto en la muralla y se vio que quedó incrustada en el muro, había grietas a su alrededor, pero parecía no derrumbarse. Sin embargo los tres jóvenes era más observadores delo que parecían y se dieron cuenta de que Sensui lo había logrado. Y así fue que luego de unos segundos a la muralla le aparecieron más cuarteaduras y luego, de un sonido estremecedor, aquel gran muro empezó a desquebrajarse como si estuviera hecho de galleta y no de un piedra reforzada por la ciencia de Sakai.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes. Luego de ese pequeño momento de regocijo Sensui y los tres hermanos se miraron mutuamente y después miraron hacia el castillo. Primeramente ellos debían cruzar un gran patio para luego alcanzar la enorme puerta principal. A la derecha de la torre principal se encontraba la torre donde estaba el cañón con el que Shigeru pretendía aniquilar a Daichi.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la entrada de la impresionante fortaleza. Mientras corrían Sensui pensaba que era lo más seguro que Itsuki estuviera prisionero en el castillo, "Maldito Shigeru me las pagarás por haberte atrevido a tocar a Itsuki" pensaba furioso Sensui. Por otra parte Isamu pensaba "Qué extraño que Shigeru haya dejado el cañón sin vigilancia, ya es un arma vital para que Shigeru pueda destruir Daichi". Ya se encontraban los tres hermanos y Sensui a poca distancia de la entrada cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de Shigeru "Me sorprende que hayan podido llegar hasta aquí" dijo Shigeru en tono de burla,

Todos miraron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta de que Shigeru estaba de nuevo en el balcón de la torre principal, portando una desafiante sonrisa, como sino le importara en lo más mínimo que ellos hubieran podido pasar hacia el castillo. El grupo detuvo su marcha y Shigeru les dijo "Pero realmente no me afecta que unos insectos como ustedes estén en este lugar; por lo que les abriré las puertas de mi castillo para que puedan visitarme. Jajaja".

Sensui y los jóvenes adoptaron posiciones defensivas mientras las enormes puertas de la entrada principal eran abiertas. Sensui le gritó a Shigeru "¡Baja y pelea cobarde¡Libera a Itsuki!". Pero Shigeru sólo se rió de Sensui y le dijo "No sé por que insistes tanto, ya te dije que no eres merecedor de tan preciado trofeo. Tú un ser tan insignificante". "¡Maldito ya verás!" le respondió el ex detective espiritual muy enojado. Luego le dijo el de ojos grises "Tal vez me digne a pelear con una basura como tú, claro si logras llegas hasta mí".

"¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Shigeru?" le preguntó molesto Hiroshi, a lo que Shigeru le dijo "Y a ustedes mocosos inútiles no crean que porque han logrado incrementar un poco su poder serán capaces de vencerme. Jajaja". "¡Es suficiente Shigeru!" exclamó Kenshin "¡No creas ni por un momento que te tenemos miedo!". "¡Mocosos insolentes ya verán lo que les tengo preparados" gritó enojado Shigeru, y después lanzó un fuerte silbido.

De dentro del castillo emergieron tres sombras que empezaron a caminar hacia ellos. Los jóvenes y Sensui reforzaron sus posturas mientras esperaban que aquellas tres personas salieran del castillo, y al fin los cuerpos y rostros de esos hombres les fueron visibles. Sensui miró a los tres gobernantes, cuyos rostro denotaban una enorme sorpresa, de pronto, Isamu fue quien habló y dijo muy enojado "¡Shigeru ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano?!".

Sensui volteó su rostro para ver a las tres personas que habían aparecido del castillo, vio que era tres hombres idénticos de cabello largo, de color azul oscuro que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran verdes pero se veían vacíos, como si estuvieran sin vida. Los tres hombres portaban armaduras negras, y cada uno estaba armado con un sable. Llevan puestas una tiara dorada cada uno. Las tiaras comenzaban sobre una sien, daban la vuelta por detrás de la cabeza y terminaban en la otra sien. Además sobre la frente del primero había dibujada una luna creciente, sobre la frente del segundo una luna llena y en le frente del último una luna creciente.

Hiroshi gruñó y le dijo a Shigeru "No puedo creer que siquiera tú te atrevieras a hacerle esto a tu hermano". Shigeru pareció no inmutarse y dio "Nori simplemente me desafió y yo no permito esa clase de comportamiento hacia mi persona". Ahora fue Kenshin quien le dijo "Sabes bien que no es bueno clonar a la misma persona varias veces al mismo tiempo, ya que pueden perder la cordura o su sentido de identidad".

Shigeru continuó mirándolos desde el balcón de piedra y dijo "Ahora Nori carece de conciencia y memoria, es como una muñeca sin voluntad. Es el soldado superior. Isamu dijo "No tienes vergüenza", después agregó "Además no sólo clonaste a Nori al mismo tiempo sino que también a muchos otros de tus soldados, por eso es que hay muchos más de ellos de los que debería haber originalmente". "Claro¿Acaso creen que soy tan estúpidos como ustedes, no me rebajen a su nivel" dio Shigeru. A lo que Hiroshi preguntó "¿Qué acaso no tienes respeto por nadie?", y Shigeru le dijo "Claro que sí, por una sola persona de hecho, y es la única que merece respeto. Esa persona soy yo mismo". Sensui estaba muy enojado "Voy a cerrar tu egocéntrica boca lunático". "No tienes la fuerza para hacerlo" dijo Shigeru confiado.

Shigeru dijo "Y aún planeo hacer más". Kenshin dijo "¿Entonces en verdad que planeas llegar tan lejos como abrir portales interdimensionales?". Shigeru declaró "Por su puesto". "Así que piensas usar a Itsuki para cumplir tus planes macabros", más que una pregunta era una declaración de Sensui. Shigeru solamente lo miró arrogantemente, y Sensui dijo "Itsuki jamás se prestará para tus sucios planes". "Itsuki es de mi propiedad y hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida, de hecho como te dije, él ya se entregó a mí deseoso" expresó Shigeru.

Sensui apretó tanto sus puños en furia que le salió un poco de sangre de sus palmas cuando sus uñas rasgaron su piel. Luego Shigeru dijo "Itsuki sabía tan delicioso, fue un gran placer depositar mis jugos y que él los recibiera dentro de sí tan hambriento" Shigeru se lamió los labios cuando dijo aquello. "¡CÁLLATE!". Los hermanos no habían visto a Sensui tan furioso. "¿Qué, no puedes soportar el hecho de que él me prefiera y no a ti?. Dime ¿Por qué él querría estar al lado de alguien que ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de besarlo?". Ahora Sensui se quedó mudo. Los jóvenes veían reflejado en el rostro de Sensui el trastorno que sentía.

Un ligero estremecimiento se dejó sentir y los tres gobernantes palidecieron. El cañón se disparaba automáticamente hacia Daichi. De nuevo el firmamento en el campo de batalla era atravesado por un rayo veloz que se dirigía a la ciudad para desaparecerla.

"Otro disparo más y seguro que Daichi quedará hecha cenizas" se burló de los tres jóvenes. "Ven hacia mí si es que puedes, ya que esta será la última vez que veas a tu querido Itsuki" dijo sonriendo Shigeru mientras hacía esa invitación a Sensui a pasar dentro del castillo. Sensui estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a Shigeru y liberar a Itsuki, pero también estaba preocupado de los tres jóvenes de ojos violeta que estaban frente a los tres clones de Nori.

Isamu vio la indecisión de Sensui de dejarlos o ayudarlos a combatir con esos soldados, así que dijo "¡No te preocupes por nosotros!", "Así es, ya que nosotros no somos tan débiles como aparentamos" dijo Hiroshi, "¡Ve y rescata a tu amigo y nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos!" dijo Kenshin. Sensui vio que los jóvenes asentían y él les devolvió el gesto. Luego, Shigeru dijo "¿Qué acaso me tienes miedo?. No te culpo, jajaja". Sensui le respondió "Para nada", y con una última mirada a los tres jóvenes, Sensui se adentró en el castillo.

Shigeru sonriendo miró a los tres jóvenes y les dijo "Acabaré con ese inútil sujeto y los tres Noris se encargarán de ustedes. Jajaja ahora Daichi debe estar en ruinas y su banco de datos perdido. Ni siquiera tendrán tiempo para detener el último disparo del cañón". "No cuentes con eso Shigeru" dijeron los tres hermanos y Shigeru les ordenó a los tres Nori "Acaben con esos tres estorbos y no tengan piedad. No dejen que destruyan el cañón", les dio un último vistazo antes de entrar también al castillo.

Los tres Noris desenvainaron sus sables y con grito se lanzaron hacia los tres jóvenes. El Nori que portaba la luna llena atacó a Isamu, el de la luna creciente a Hiroshi y el de la luna menguante se dejó ir sobre Kenshin. Isamu de inmediato invocó el poder de las estrellas que había usado en el campo de batalla para protegerse del ataque del sable. El del cabello rubio con cola y orejas de pero pensó que levantar esa defensa a su alrededor sería más que suficiente para detener el ataque de ese sable.

Los otros dos hermanos, Hiroshi el de cabello azul y cola y orejas de zorro, y Kenshin que tenía orejas y cola de gato y cabello rojo, pensaron de la misma forma que levantando una protección de hielo y viento respectivamente, podrían detener fácilmente unos simples ataques. Pero grande fue sorpresa cuando los tres Noris al fin estaban a distancia suficiente para cortarlos con sus sables. Con ataques certeros y rápidos, las hojas de aquellas armas traspasaron sus defensas como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Cuando los tres Noris blandían sus espadas un extraño brillo anaranjado salía de ellas como si cortara el aire esa extraña energía.

Isamu lanzó un grito de dolor cuando fue atravesado por la hoja filosa en su hombro derecho. También se escucharon los gritos de sus hermanos cuando Hiroshi fue atravesado en su brazo derecho y Kenshin en el muslo del mismo lado. "No...argh...puede ser" dijo Isamu mientras se llevaba su mano hacia su herida. "Algo... en esos sables no es común" dijo Hiroshi cuando se acercaba hacia Kenshin para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "Esos sables...podría ser que fueran los sables Sakai" dijo Kenshin quien también era ayudado a incorporarse por Isamu, luego éste dijo "Es cierto, esos son tres de los sables que fueron hechos por los científicos de Sakai hace ya mucho tiempo. No son armas ordinarias".

Los tres hermanos miraron hacia el cañón, éste estaba siendo cargado de nuevo para dar el último golpe a Daichi, una esfera de energía se formaba en su punta esperando ser suficientemente grande como ser disparada. Tal vez Shigeru tenía razón, tal vez Daichi ahora eran solamente ruinas y sus amigos y el banco de datos perdidos, talvez ya no tenían lugar al cual regresar y llamar casa, tal vez serían muertos por estos tres clones de Nori que ahora eran los soldados superiores. Y lo más seguro era que Shigeru usaría el otro sable para vencer a Sensui, al igual que usaría a su amigo para deshacerse del ex detective espiritual controlando su mente.

Los tres Noris se acercaron velozmente hacia ellos para asestarles otro ataque. Isamu levantó su brazo con dificultad e invocó de nuevo a su poder, pero esta vez más fuertemente. Muchos puntos luminosos se dejaron ir hacia los tres individuos, pero éstos esquivaron con una velocidad asombrosa los ataques de Isamu. Después Hiroshi concentró su poder y del piso empezaron a emerger picos de hielo, pero nuevo era esquivados hábilmente por los tres soldados, y éstos saltaron sobre el último obstáculo congelado arremetiendo sus sables en contra de los tres jóvenes. Kenshin hizo uso de su poder e hizo que una fuerte corriente de viento se interpusiera entre los Noris y ellos. Sin embargo eso sólo mitigó el ataque que recibieron los tres hermanos.

De nuevo los tres hermanos fueron heridos, ahora Isamu fue herido en su pierna izquierda, a Hiroshi le fueron quitados sus anteojo y estaba sangrando de su ojo izquierdo, mientras que Kenshin fue atravesado en su brazo izquierdo. Mucha sangre brotaba de sus cuerpos y se debilitaban cada vez más, al tiempo que sus oponentes no había sufrido rasguño alguno debido al poder enorme esos sables, cuyas hojas resplandecientes ahora estaban manchadas con la sangre de los tres jóvenes.

Una vez más los tres hermanos se ayudaron el uno al otro a incorporarse, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. "Hermanos..." dijo con esfuerzos Isamu "Tal vez nuestros poderes por separado no pueden vencer a estos soldados superiores y a sus sables, pero tal vez si unimos nuestra fuerza espiritual...podríamos vencerlos". "Sí, hagámoslo... ya que este será nuestro último recurso" dijo Hiroshi quien apenas podía ver pero sus hermanos tomaban sus manos y así sabía donde posicionarse para realizar el ataque. Después dijo Kenshin "En unos segundos el cañón será disparado de nuevo...Vamos hermanos este será el último ataque". Los tres jóvenes asintieron determinadamente y juntos empezaron a llamar ya concentrar su poder espiritual en una sola energía.

Los tres Noris atacaron una vez más a los tres más jóvenes moviendo sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo. La energía espiritual emanaba de los tres sables como nunca desde iniciada la batalla; y así un rayo de energía salió de los sables y fue directo hacia los tres hermanos. Los ojos de los gobernantes intensificaron su color violeta cuando una gran aura de poder espiritual comenzó a salir de ellos. La energía amarilla de Isamu, la azul de Hiroshi y la roja de Kenshin se mezclaron en una sola. Este era el ataque final no habría más.

Los tres hermanos dispararon su ataque hacia los tres Noris, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando el disparo de energía se desvió en una curva y fue a golpear al cañón destruyéndolo en una sonora explosión. Todos en el campo de batalla miraron hacia es castillo y vieron como el sofisticado cañón era destruido. Un grito de victoria se escuchó en cl campo de batalla, gritos que era de los combatientes de Daichi. Shigeru quien estaba dentro del castillo lanzó un fuerte gruñido de furia. Sensui sintió el gran poder de los tres hermanos.

El ataque de los tres Noris estaba alcanzando a los tres jóvenes cuando estos invocaron su último ataque. Una gran explosión de poder espiritual ocurrió cuando las energías de los tres Noris chocaron contra las de los tres hermanos. Sensui detuvo sus pasos por un momento cuando sintió el choque de poderes. En el campo de batalla Akira y Makoto sentían que algo no andaba bien.Todo el patio se iluminó y cuando desparecieron los resquicios del choque de energía, solamente quedaron sobre el piso los tres cuerpos tendidos de los tres Noris con sus sables tirados sobre el piso de piedra negra, y los tres cuerpos de los tres gobernantes de Daichi.


	15. Llegada al gran salón

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando, y por la inspiración que me brindaron para hacer este capítulo y todos los demás, porque en verdad que ya se me había acabado. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 15: LLEGADA AL GRAN SALÓN.**

Una gran explosión se escuchó, y también se escuchó que una gran parte de la gran muralla del castillo se había caído junto con otra gran parte de éste. Sensui quien estaba yendo deprisa por un corredor del castillo detuvo sus pasos por un momento cuando sintió el gran choque de energías espirituales, y después de eso, sintió como las energías espirituales de los tres jóvenes también desaparecían. "¡Maldición!" pensó Sensui mientras apretaba sus puños en frustración, y por un momento se sintió debatido entre girarse y volver por donde había entrado, para ayudar a los tres jóvenes, o entre avanzar lo más rápido posible y llegar hasta donde estaban Shigeru e Itsuki.

Entonces una voz le dijo "¿Así que piensas huir de mí cobarde?". Sensui se puso alerta y sus ojos recorrían el gran pasillo en busca de la ubicación de Shigeru; éste dijo de nuevo "¿Con que pensando en escapar de mí eh?". Sin embargo Sensui gritó "¡Muy bien sabes que no es así maldito, muéstrate!". Sensui no podía encontrar donde estaba Shigeru exactamente, así que intentó buscarlo rastreando su poder espiritual; pero nada, nada pasaba. Algo extraño había en ese castillo que interfería con la energía espiritual de Sensui, quien por más que trataba no lograba enfocarse bien.

La vez se Shigeru se oyó de nuevo "Jajaja, es inútil que vayas a ayudar a esos malditos mocosos. Ya están muertos". Por su voz se podía decir fácilmente que Shigeru estaba disfrutando la situación, sentía la victoria en sus manos. Sensui sólo gruñó enfurecido, y Shigeru dijo "Pero no te preocupes que yo te mandaré a donde están ellos, y tampoco que te preocupes por tu querido Itsuki que yo cuidaré muy bien de él, y me ayudará a abrir puerta a otras dimensiones para saquear otros mundos".

"Itsuki nunca te ayudará a hacer lo que quieres" le dijo Sensui. "Claro que lo hará ya que él es mío y vive para complacerme". Sensui estaba más que enojado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Shigeru dijo "Pero bueno, sino me crees, entonces te reto a que llegues a la sala donde se encuentra mi trono y él mismo te lo dirá. Solamente tienes que seguir derecho por este pasillo". Sensui sabía que no podía perder tiempo, aunque deseara mucho regresar y ayudar a los tres hermanos y a los demás en el campo de batalla.

Sensui sabía que si no avanzaba entonces todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Así es, todos habían sido capaces de llegar hasta este punto ayudándose los unos a los otros; cada quien hacía lo que podía, los mismos jóvenes de ojos violetas se lo había dicho "Sigue adelante", y eso es lo que haría, esta era la batalla decisiva para todos. Para Daichi significaba su libertad y su existencia, y para Sensui era devolverles el favor a los de Daichi que lo habían ayudado tanto, y por supuesto, también rescatar a su amado Itsuki y no volver a perderlo jamás, porque Itsuki lo era todo para él, siempre lo supo desde el momento en que conoció a Itsuki.

Sensui, esperando que todos se encontraran bien, se dirigió a todo prisa hacia aquella sala donde se encontraría con Shigeru. Aquel pasillo le parecía eterno a Sensui, sentía como si no fuera a alcanzar la salida, pero en eso dentro de una delas paredes apareció una gran hacha que rozó a Sensui el brazo derecho. Sensui dio un salto veloz para esquivarla antes de que lo lastimara más, pero cuando Sensui aterrizó, otra hacha gigante osciló de nuevo delante de él, y así siguieron apareciendo más y más de esas letales armas, oscilando a lo largo del pasillo.

"Por supuesto" pensó Sensui "Ese tal Shigeru no iba a dejármelo fácil...Pero no me rendiré, tengo que encontrar a Itsuki". Sensui llevó su mano hacia su herida y se dio cuenta de que no era algo grave, aunque sí lo había cortado la enorme hacha; pero debía seguir hacia delante a como diera lugar. Así que Sensui respiró hondo y divisó todas las hachas que pudo, entonces vio que su oscilación era muy rápida.

Sensui pensó en hacer un gran disparo de energía espiritual, pero luego pensó que no sabía en que parte exacta del castillo donde estaba Itsuki, y si es que disparaba su poder, entonces todas la hachas podrían salir volando hacia el final del castillo y herir a Itsuki si es que se encontraba en al cámara donde terminaba aquel corredor. No, el no podía arriesgarse y lastimar a Itsuki; Sensui sabía bien que el youkai no era débil, pero no sabía en que condiciones Shigeru lo tenía. Por lo que Sensui decidió mejor observar más cuidadosamente el ritmo del movimiento de las hachas.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que Sensui pudiera detectar una abertura que se producía entre las gigantescas hachas cada vez que oscilaban. Sensui tomó la arriesgada decisión y fue así que empezó a correr rápidamente entre las afiladas hachas. El ex detective corría hábilmente esquivando las mortales armas. Corría y corría y cada vez se hacía más difícil el llegar hacia al final del pasillo, porque las hachas que no había alcanzo a ver Sensui, se movían a un ritmo diferente de las primeras. De pronto, una de las afiladas armas alcanzó a cortar un poco de la pierna izquierda de Sensui, pero éste no detuvo su carrera. Sin embargo sus movimiento se hicieron un tanto imprecisos.

Sensui seguía corriendo y al fin ya pudo ver en la distancia la salida del corredor, por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sus brazo y su pierna sangraban, sin embargo Sensui seguía corriendo, ya faltaba poco y había descifrado el momento exacto de la abertura entre la nueva serie de hachas. A Sensui solamente le faltaba cruzar por una de las armas cuando ésta última cambió su posición de derecha a izquierda y apuntó su filo hacia Sensui para embestirlo.

Rápidamente Sensui saltó hacia arriba para esquivar el filo, pero fue un poco tarde y el hacha alcanzó a cortarlo un poco sobre el pecho. Sin embargo Sensui impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante y así cayó sobre el piso en el final del pasillo. Sensui trató de incorporarse, estaba sangrando de la pierna, el brazo y el pecho. La heridas no era muy profundas, pero había algo que hacía que Sensui no se sintiera bien. Cuando Sensui se puso de pie se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cámara principal del castillo. El lugar era enorme y el techo muy alto, la sala estaba hecha de piedra oscura. En los pilares había estandartes con imágenes de animales, en grabados que se veían muy antiguos.

Sensui miró hacia abajo, estaba parado sobre una alfombra roja que iba hacia delante. Y cuando él miró hacia el frente vio que Shigeru estaba sentado con una desafiante sonrisa en un enorme trono, también hecho de piedra negra. Los ojos de Sensui se abrieron por la enorme sorpresa que le produjo cuando vio a Itsuki, quien se encontraba a los pies de Shigeru y su cabeza recargada sobre las piernas de éste. Shigeru acariciaba el suave cabello del youkai mientras éste se dejaba hacer todo, como si fuera un tierno y sumiso gatito.

Itsuki tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían como perdidos; parecía como que habían perdido algo de su brillo dorado. Shigeru, viendo la sorpresa en Sensui, dijo "Veo que estás sorprendido, veo que ahora sí me crees". Pero Sensui seguía ahí petrificado, pareciera que ni siquiera había escuchado las palabras de Shigeru, pero luego de unos segundos de estupor, Sensui reaccionó "Itsuki" dijo casi como un susurro, sin embargo el de ojos dorados parecía ausente.

"Ja ja" se burló Shigeru de Sensui, "Te dije que él era mío que no tenía ojos para nadie más". Pero Sensui no se tragó esas palabras e insistió en llamar al youkai. Después, Sensui llamó al youkai y le dijo "Itsuki" "He venido a rescatarte", "Salgamos de aquí, es muy peligroso" pero Shigeru le respondió "¿Rescatar¿Qué acaso no puedes ver que Itsuki no quiero y no necesita ser rescatado?". En eso, Shigeru empezó a acariciar el pecho de Itsuki, y luego puso su mano sobre el broche de su traje en el hombro y lo deshizo para poder así revelar parte del pecho de Itsuki. La mano de Shigeru seguía acariciando insistentemente al youkai quien se veía deleitado por las caricias que le propiciaba el otro.

Sensui no lo podía creer, no podía creer que ese sujeto estuviera tocando a su gusto a Itsuki y que éste no hiciera nada para detenerlo, al contrario, se dejaba hacer todo lo que Shigeru le hacía. Sensui miró mejor el pecho de Itsuki debido a que Shigeru había quitado el broche del hombro izquierdo en las vestiduras de Itsuki, y Sensui pudo ver que el pecho de éste estaba cubierto de marcas rojizas de dientes y besos que seguramente habían sido dejadas por Shigeru. Luego, Shigeru con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el hombro de Itsuki y retiró un poco de cabello que tapaba el cuello del de ojo dorados. Sensui también vio que las marcas de pasión había sido dejadas ahí también.

Sensui tuvo miedo, temió que tal vez lo que había dicho Shigeru todo ese tiempo fuera verdad; que Itsuki lo había escogido al de ojos grises. Shigeru sintió la inseguridad que invadía a Sensui y pensó que eso era algo bueno, ya que desde que se lo había encontrado, Sensui no había hecho más que desafiarlo y ser insolente ante él. Así que Shigeru le dijo a Sensui "¿Con que viniste a llevarte a Itsuki a tu lado no?, pero dime ¿Por qué es que Itsuki querría irse con alguien como tú que ni siquiera lo ha besado y mucho menos lo ha poseído?". Shigeru empezó a abrochar de nuevo la parte superior del traje de Itsuki, ya que había cumplido su objetivo, que Sensui mirara las marcas dejadas por su pasión hacia Itsuki.

Sensui salió de su trance y sus ojos oscuros miraron desafiantes a Shigeru, entonces le dijo "Puede que tengas razón. He sido un ciego, solamente me había percatado de mi dolor, solamente me había preocupado por mi dolor sin darme cuenta realmente de que Itsuki siempre estuvo a mi lado. Él siempre me estuvo apoyando y sin su ayuda seguramente yo me hubiera hundido en la oscuridad por siempre". Sensui levantó su mano derecha y apretó su puño, entonces dijo "Pero ahora no voy a dejar que eso suceda, no voy a permitir que Itsuki me sea arrebatado. Esta vez pelearé por él hasta dar mi vida si es necesario, y le diré que lo amo".

Shigeru rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Itsuki y lo hizo que se pusiera de pie junto con él, después con su otra mano apuntó hacia Sensui y le dijo "Pero que torpe ¿Crees que podrás vencerme?. Pero cumpliré tu deseo, dejaré que mueras en mis manos, pero nunca podrás decirle a Itsuki que lo amas, porque yo controlo ahora su mente y su corazón, y tu voz jamás será capaz de llegar hasta él, no importa cuanto grites, jajaja". Luego, Shigeru le dijo orgullosamente "¿Vez estas hermosas joyas que Itsuki lleva puestas?".

Sensui miró a Itsuki y vio que el youkai traía puestos unos brazaletes dorados sobre sus muñecas y sobre sus tobillos, además de una gargantilla sobre su cuello, todas estas joyas tenían piedras preciosas incrustadas. Por ultimo, sobre su cabeza, llevaba una tiara dorada como las que llevaban los tres Noris cuando peleaban en contra de los tres jóvenes de ojos violetas.

"Pues no son solamente adornos para esta hermosa criatura, sino que también sirve para ejercer mi poder sobre de él, y si tratas de retirárselas, entonces Itsuki morirá" continuó Shigeru . Sensui se puso furioso y apretó sus puños "¡Maldito!" le dijo a Shigeru. pero este se limitó a sonreír maquiavélicamente.

De pronto, Sensui sintió que su visión se volvió borrosa, y empezó a perder el equilibrio, sólo que al instante trató de recuperarlo, estaba tomando con su mano su brazo herido, por donde corría sangre al igual que por sus otras heridas. "¿Te sientes mal?" Shigeru se burló, "Se debe a que las hachas que te atacaron estaban... digamos... envenenadas, jajaja". Sensui realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien, sin embargo hacía el mayor esfuerzo por sostenerse en pie y no perder el sentido.

"Seguro que anteriormente también has tratado de sentir mi presencia en este castillo para poder localizarme y por su puesto que no fuiste capaz de lograrlo ¿No es así?". Shigeru soltó la cintura de Itsuki y empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Sensui, luego le dijo "Pues déjame decirte que eso se debe al que el material del que está construido este castillo, así como sus murallas y patios, disminuye los poderes espirituales. Claro que los que vivimos dentro de él, estamos acostumbrados a sus efectos y ya no nos afecta...Pero ti ya esos tres mocosos que se atrevieron a entrar...bueno ya sabes, jeje. ¿Comprendes que en mis territorios no tienen oportunidad alguna de vencerme? Ni tú, ni esos estúpidos mocosos, ni su débil ejército hecho de civiles".

Sensui seguía tratando de mantenerse entero, y pensó que Shigeru lo iba a atacar cuando estuviera muy cerca de él. El de ojos grises se detuvo y desenvainó su espada. Sensui se estaba preparando para recibir el ataque de Shigeru, pero éste volteó hacia donde estaba Itsuki y dijo "Mi precioso animal exótico". "¿Sí mi amo?" Le dijo Itsuki. "Dime ¿Tú crees que este hombre que está parado frente a mí, este hombre que nunca te ha _tocado_ siquiera, tiene algún sentimiento _romántico_ hacia ti?" preguntó Shigeru.

Itsuki miró por un breve momento a Sensui con sus ojos dorados, que se veían un tanto borrosos, después respondió "No sé...no creo...realmente no me interesa". Al escuchar esas palabras, de aquella forma, de la boca de Itsuki, Sensui sintió algo que pensó era la emoción más devastadora que podría haber sentido jamás. Sintió como si su corazón estuviera hecho de cristal, y hubiera sido arrojado fuertemente contra el piso. Ni siquiera, en ninguna de sus batallas, había Sensui sentido un dolor como aquel que le recorría el alma.

La sonrisa de Shigeru se hizo más grande, una sonrisa de victoria al ver como algo dentro de Sensui era destrozado. Pareciera como si a los ojos del ex detective espiritual, les hubiera sido arrebatados el brillo de la vida. Sí, Shigeru pensó que había acertado al pensar que el punto débil de Sensui era Itsuki. Ya tenía la batalla ganada. Aprovechando que Sensui estaba sumido en puro dolor, de un rápido movimiento Shigeru insertó la punta de su sable en el hombro izquierdo de Sensui, éste gritó de dolor, un grito que Itsuki escuchó en su mente como si fuera muy, muy lejano; luego Shigeru sacó su arma del hombro de Sensui.

Shigeru preparó otro ataque, esta vez dirigido a su pecho, pero enorme fue la sorpresa de Shigeru cuando escuchó el sonido de dos objetos metálicos chocando; su sable fue detenido por una hoja dorada de una fina katana. Sensui había desenvainado el arma que le había sido dada por Makoto. Shigeru hizo su sable hacia atrás y exclamó "¡Maldición, no puede ser otra vez esa maldita katana!" y lleno de furia miró as Sensui. "No creas que aunque tengas esa inútil arma podrás vencerme" le dijo Shigeru.

Sensui solamente le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos llenos de dolor, pero ahora ardiendo de enojo. A lo que Shigeru le dijo "Ya veo que no piensas rendirte aún después de haber oído lo que Itsuki piensa sobre ti". Shigeru retrocedió unos pasos, pero Sensui seguía sosteniendo la katana en espera de otro ataque.

A continuación, Shigeru le dijo al youkai "Mi precioso animal exótico, ven hacia aquí". Itsuki hizo como Shigeru le dijo, y éste le extendió su brazo con el que cargaba el sable, que era toda una obra de forjadura. Después, el de ojos plateados le dijo "Quiero que tomes este sable y que con él mates a este estúpido hombre llamado Sensui".

Para sorpresa de Sensui, Itsuki que tomó el sable de la mano de Shigeru entre las suyas, apuntándolo hacia Sensui. Luego, Itsuki dio "Como usted ordene amo" y si más se dejo ir con una gran rapidez sobre de Sensui. El ex detective estaba más que atónito, siendo atacado por la persona quien tanto le importaba. Shigeru llanamente estaba complacido de que su esclavo mental atacara a ese fastidioso hombre.

Itsuki estaba peleando muy bien con el sable, no por nada había sobrevivido en mundo tan hostil como lo era el Makai. Claro que Sensui era un excelente guerrero, pero solamente trataba de desviar los ataques sin herir al youkai en el proceso. No, definitivamente no podría atacar al de ojos dorados y lastimarlo. Sin embargo, la ferocidad por parte de los embates que propinaba el youkai, aumentaba cada vez más. "Itsuki detente, yo no quiero pelear contigo, el enemigo es Shigeru¡Despierta por favor Itsuki!. Yo preferiría morir antes que lastimarte". "No te preocupes así será, tú morirás primero" le dijo Shigeru divertido.

Mientras Sensui se defendía le dijo a Shigeru "¡Maldito cobarde ¿Tienes que esconderte detrás de Itsuki para poder ganarme?!". Pero Shigeru ni siquiera se ofendió por las palabras de Sensui, en cambio, mirando entretenido el combate le contestó "Tú me llamas cobarde, pero el fin justifica los medios, yo en cambio lo llamo ser inteligente".

"¡Estúpido, eso no es inteligencia, es pura y vil cobardía!". Cada vez más a Sensui le costaba trabajo poder defenderse solamente. Sensui se estaba debilitando más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba. Sus heridas sangrando y el veneno recorriendo su cuerpo, sin mencionar que su poder espiritual se veía disminuido por el castillo.

Sensui iba avanzando hacia atrás, pero de pronto vio borroso y tropezó debido a la debilidad. Sensui cayó al piso y soltó la katana. Quedó expuesto al ataque de Itsuki. Viendo a Sensui en el piso, el youkai levantó con ambas manos el sable sobre su cabeza, para así darle el golpe final a Sensui.

Sensui paró de luchar, entonces cerró sus ojos, sonrió y dijo suavemente "Está bien Itsuki, si esto es realmente lo que quieres, entonces no te detendré. Itsuki yo solamente quiero que seas feliz, y si para eso tengo que dar mi vida, entonces que sea de esa forma". El gran salón quedó en silencio, Shigeru estaba ansioso por ver cómo el de ojos dorados acabaría de un golpe a Sensui, y éste estaba sobre el piso esperando su final.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el youkai no se movía de aquella posición. Una gran furia empezó a levantarse dentro de Shigeru ¿Por qué era que su mascota no lo obedecía?. Sensui abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a los ojos de Itsuki. Sensui vio los mismo ojos que el conoció tiempo atrás; sí, aquellos ojos dorados habían vuelto a la normalidad. El control que Shigeru tenía sobre el youkai se estaba desvaneciendo.

Se escuchó el sonido del metal chocando contra el piso. Itsuki había dejado caer el sable y bajó sus brazos. Entonces, como en un susurró dijo "Shinobu". Una enorme alegría invadió por completo a Sensui. Después, Itsuki, con los ojos llorosos, se abalanzó sobre el caído Sensui y lo abrazó fuertemente, y Sensui abrazó de vuelta al youkai inmediatamente. Itsuki escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sensui mientras le decía "No, esto no es lo que quiero , perdóname por favor Shinobu...yo no quería lastimarte". Sensui llevó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Itsuki y lo acarició suavemente mientras le decía dulcemente al oído "No tienes porque disculparte, esto no ha sido tu culpa".

Su grato momento fue interrumpido por un grito de furia que provenía desde donde estaba observándolos Shigeru. Entonces, éste gritó "¡Que venga el jefe de los científicos ahora!". El piso del gran salón empezó a retumbar. Itsuki y Sensui interrumpieron su abrazo y veían hacia todas partes para poder ver que era lo que causaba ese temblor, y delante del trono de piedra empezó a emerger un arma que era como otro cañón, pero este era más pequeño que el Shigeru había usado para destruir a Daichi, y también su forma era un tanto distinta.

Junto al cañón se encontraba el jefe de los científicos a quien le inspiró terror la mirada que ahora su amo llevaba. Shigeru le dijo "¡Incrementa el nivel de control mental al máximo!". "Cómo usted ordene amo" respondió el científico, y de la bolsa de su bata sacó un pequeño aparato, donde con un botón indico que los niveles de control mental se incrementaran.

Sensui gritó "¡No!" e Itsuki se puso de pie y se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, mientras gritaba de dolor. Sentía que su cabeza le estallaría en ese mismo momento. el youkai trataba de librarse del control metal, e intentó quitarse la tiara dorada, pero esta estaba como incrustada en su cabeza, en sus órganos. Sensui trató de ponerse de pie, pero solamente logró caer de rodillas al piso, luego fue que Shigeru dijo "Es inútil que trates de librarte del control mental, no puedes arrancarte la tiara porque está conectada a tu cerebro".

Sensui alcanzó la katana dorada y trató de incorporarse usándola como apoyo. Después, empezó a dirigirse lo más rápido que puedo, que era mucho debido a su terrible estado, hacia donde se encontraba el científico para así poder quitar le control. Pero Shigeru se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y fue mucho más rápido que Sensui y llegó al lado del científico. Luego, le arrebató el control de las manos, y mirando despiadadamente a Sensui, destruyó el control con su mano. El aparato quedó hecho añicos y Shigeru dijo "Ahora mi animal exótico es mío y sólo mío, jajaja."

Un terrible sentimiento se apoderó de Sensui, y después volvió su cara para mirar hacia donde estaba el youkai. Sensui quedó impactado de la mirada que tenía Itsuki, sus ojos habían perdido definitivamente todo brillo, y ahora eran fríos y duros como el acero; su mirada se había tornado cruel e indiferente.


	16. Darlo todo

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando, y por la inspiración que me brindaron para hacer este capítulo y todos los demás, porque en verdad que ya se me había acabado. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 16: DARLO TODO**

Shigeru recogió su sable del piso, y rápidamente atajó su arma contra Sensui, cortándolo aun más sobre la herida que éste ya tenía en su pierna.

Sensui cayó al piso con un quejido de dolor, y Shigeru se dirigió hacia donde estaba el youkai. De nuevo, Sensui intentó levantarse a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, para poder llegar al lado de Itsuki; pero cuando finalmente se puso de pie, Sensui miró algo que lo dejó en shock. Shigeru, mirando a Sensui, tomó con su mano la cabeza de Itsuki y le plantó un salvaje beso, y el youkai lo aceptaba gustoso y devolvía las caricias de Shigeru. Eso terminó de romper el corazón de Sensui, y al mismo tiempo sentía su dolor físico con mayor intensidad.

Sensui no lo podía creer, estaba aturdido. Shigeru estaba besando y mordiendo el labio inferior de Itsuki hambrientamente, y el youkai se dejaba hacer y hasta le respondía con ahínco sus caricias, como si sólo viviera para complacer a Shigeru, y cuando éste terminó de besar y acariciar a Itsuki, le sonrió burlonamente a Sensui, como indicando su triunfo; Itsuki sólo tenía ojos para el señor del castillo.

Shigeru se apartó de Itsuki y dijo "Ya no hay marcha atrás, Itsuki ya es mío". "¡No eso no es cierto! ¡No descansaré hasta liberarlo de tu trance" exclamó Sensui. Entonces Shigeru le dijo "Ya no hay control remoto que pueda revertir el efecto". Sensui estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y pensó "¿Acaso en verdad será este el final? ¿No podré traer a Itsuki de vuelta?", y Sensui miraba al youkai como tratando de buscar la respuesta en sus ojos, pero esos ojos que antes conocía muy bien, ahora le eran extraños y l miraban indiferentemente, como si no importara si Sensui estaba ahí o no, como si no lo conociera en absoluto.

Después, dijo Shigeru "Ahora no importa cuantas veces llames su nombre o cuánto grites, él no te escuchará. Para él ya no eres parte de su vida y nunca lo fuiste. Ja ja ja, al final en vedad no pudiste decirle tus sentimientos hacia él". Sensui sintió algo que nunca había sentido, se sintió derrotado; sintió que ya no había más esperanza para continuar. Shigeru estaba satisfecho, y fue por eso que le dijo a Itsuki "Mi hermoso animal, quiero que ahora te dirijas hacia el cañón y que hagas uso de tu poder espiritual para que junto con el arma abras un portal interdimensional". El de ojos grises acarició el rostro de Itsuki y este asintió y colocó detrás del cañón.

Shigeru levantó sus brazos y empezó a reírse maniáticamente "¡He encontrado algo mejor que hacer que abrir puertas hacia otros mundos, eso lo dejaré para después. Ahora, lo quiero es que tú Itsuki uses tu energía para abrir un enorme portal, es más grande visto y que el reino de Daichi y todo lo demás sea tragado hacia una negra dimensión y se pierda para siempre. Todos verán que soy el amo absoluto, jajaja".

El científico no daba crédito a lo que oía de su amo, éste estaba planeando destruir todo, incluso a sus soldados. El científico entró en pánico, a Shigeru le importaba nada que incluso sus soldados fueran destruidos, y abrir un portal de esas dimensiones era lo más riesgoso e incluso incontrolable; pero sabía que a Shigeru no le importaba eso, por lo que el científico decidió apelar a otro hecho que ocurriría si Shigeru llevaba a cabo su nuevo plan. El científico apostó a lo que parecía que era lo único que le era importante a Shigeru, además de él mismo por su puesto, ese algo era Itsuki.

Por lo que el científico le dijo a Shigeru "¡Mi amo si usted obliga al extranjero ha perdido la capacidad de abrir dimensiones desde que llegó a nuestro mundo". Sensui levantó la mirada y Shigeru volteó molesto a ver a su científico, pero aún así éste le dijo "Es cierto que con la ciencia que poseemos en Sakai ahora el de ojos dorados puede abrir portales, sin embargo, si él es forzado a abrir un portal de tal magnitud como el que usted dice, es seguro que el morirá... él no soportará tanta presión".

Shigeru bajó sus brazos y se volvió por completo hacia el científico, luego le dijo "¿Qué acaso no has escuchado mis órdenes? ¡Hazlo ahora, prepara el arma para que Itsuki la use!". Sensui no daba crédito a lo que oía, ese estúpido de Shigeru estaba dispuesto a acabar con Itsuki para cumplir con sus dementes propósitos. No, Sensui no permitía que Itsuki fuera dañado, esta vez el iba a pelear con todo.

Sensui hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se irguió, luego con la katana, apuntó hacia Shigeru y le dijo "¡Maldito ¿Piensas destruir a Itsuki para lograr tus sucios propósitos?!". Y de nuevo, Shigeru ni se inmutó ante sus comentarios, pero aún así le respondió "Estúpido Sensui, no estamos al mismo nivel. Un insecto como tú jamás entendería la magnitud de una tarea como esta". Y Sensui de dijo "Ahora me doy cuenta que realmente estas loco, loco de poder, y que usarás cualquier medio para obtenerlo sin importarte las consecuencias. Yo también he tratado de hacer un montón de estupideces, pero telo digo por experiencia, que cuando estés completamente solo, entonces es que te darás cuenta de tu error. Aún no es tarde, todavía puedes impedir esta atrocidad, créeme".

"Ja,ja,ja" Shigeru se burló de nuevo "Ya te dije que no estás a mi nivel, así que no oses compararte conmigo. ¿Tú crees que porque tu no tuviste éxito en tu labor, entonces yo debo rendirme, con la cola entre las patas como tú? No hagas reír, no eres más que escoria ante mis ojos". Sensui trató de mantener la calma ante las palabras de Shigeru y le dijo "Torpe, esto no se trata de ganar o perder, esto va mucho más allá, pero ahora no lo comprendes. Haces esto por poder, yo antes lo hice por venganza o lo que creía que rea justicia, pero ambos estamos equivocados, entiende. Vas a perder mucho más de lo que te imaginas".

Pero Shigeru le dijo "Yo nunca pierdo, y hay situación que se sala de mi control". "Entonces esa será la causa de tu caída, tu propio ego" le dijo Sensui. "¡Ya basta de tus necedades!" dijo Shigeru y luego le gritó al científico "¡Te dije que encendieras al arma!". El científico tan aterrorizado estaba por su amo que hizo inmediatamente como se le ordenó, y encendió el cañón. Luego, Shigeru le dijo Itsuki "Empieza de una vez mi hermoso animal" e Itsuki le dijo "Como usted dordene mi amo", y estando bajo al control total de Shigeru, Itsuki también hizo como éste le ordenó, sin importarle las consecuencias que todo aquello podría traerle, ya que no obedecía a nadie más que al de ojos plateados, y seguiría obedeciendo hasta la muerte, como una máquina.

Sensui corrió hacia donde estaba Itsuki y gritó "¡Nooo, no lo hagas Itsuki, despierta por favor!". Pero Shigeru se interpuso en su camino con sable en mano, entonces le dijo "No pasarás, esto se resume a ti y a mí". Sensui le contestó "No dejaré que te interpongas en mi caminó yo salvaré a Itsuki".

Mientras tanto, Itsuki ya estaba concentrando su poder espiritual y transmitiendo su energía al cañón. "Pobre iluso, de nuevo con tu habladuría sobre dar la vida por otros. Eso es lo que te hace débil, y eso es lo que hizo débiles a esos tres mocosos ¿Y dónde están ahora?, yacen muertos en el gran patio de mi castillo, jajaja" dijo Shigeru.

Sensui blandió la katana contra el sable de Shigeru y le dijo "Torpe de nuevo no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Sentimientos así son los que dan fortaleza, no la quitan". Ambos retiraron sus armas y nuevo atacaron, sus hojas metálicas chocando nuevamente "No, tú eres el torpe, y te haré darte cuenta de que esos sentimientos son sinónimo de debilidad y derrota" dijo Shigeru. y Sensui le respondió "Eso ya lo veremos" y continuaron peleando.

Shigeru atacaba a Sensui sin piedad, y éste ya estaba muy agotado; Shigeru notó su cansancio y le dijo en tono de sorna "Vaya es una pena que no puedas reunir tu poder espiritual ¿No es así?. Yo en cambio..." y así un aura grisácea empezó a parecer alrededor del cuerpo de Shigeru. Sensui avanzó un paso hacia. "Este loco va a comenzar a usar todo su poder, quiere acabar conmigo lo más pronto posible" pensó Sensui.

Shigeru reunió una esfera plateada de energía en su mano derecha y se lazó directo a Sensui. Cuando el ex detective vio que la esfera se acercaba a gran velocidad decidió usar la poderosa katana que le había sido otorgada, y así en vez de esquivar el ataque de Shigeru se dirigió hacia la esfera y partió ala mitad usando la katana dorada. Shigeru no estaba nada feliz "No te fíes mucho de esa arma porque pronto no usarás más" y diciendo eso Shigeru invocó una esfera más grande y lanzó hacia Sensui, y así invocó otras tantas más a una gran velocidad que no le permitía a Sensui ni un respiro.

Algunos ataques era esquivados por Sensui y otros tantos eran neutralizados con la katana, pero aún no era suficiente, Sensui tenía que contraatacar y tenía que usar no sólo la katana sino también usar su reiki, pero cada vez estaba más débil; sin embargo, no tenía otra opción debía arriesgarlo todo.

Shigeru lanza y lanzaba ataques, el salón estaba siendo destruido, algunos pedazos del alto techo empezaban a caer, pero no le importaba a Shigeru, que estaba enfebrecido con la idea de acabar con esa maldita molestia que era Sensui para él. Sensui hacía todo su esfuerzo por defender y no dejar que los ataques de Shigeru llegaran por accidente hacia donde Itsuki se encontraba, pero Shigeru estaba en estado de furia ciega disparando, ahora con ambas manos las esferas de poder.

Uno de esos ataques dio en una columna que se encontraba cerca del cañón, y con el ataque la columna colapsó. El científico trató de huir del enorme pilar negro que caía sobre de él, y corrió lo más que pudo, pero aún así quedó atrapado bajo la piedra negra. Sensui miró aterrorizados hacia donde se cayó la columna, y para su alivio vio que Itsuki no había sido alcanzado por el impacto, pero estuvo sólo a un metro de haber sido aplastado. Sin embargo el youkai estaba concentrado en su tarea sin atender ala pelea que se llevaba a su alrededor. Estaba absorto continuando con su labor como si de un autómata se tratara. Sensui sintió mucha tristeza del estado en el que había sido dejado su amado Itsuki.

Y Sensui, lleno de cólera, comenzó a concentrar su energía espiritual. Shigeru dijo "Veo que tienes prisa por morirte, bueno, yo te ayudaré". Una esfera violeta se concentró con dificultad a los pies de Sensui, había un gran esfuerzo para él el poder usar su reiki, pero era tiempo de hacerlo así que no dudó y le lanzó a Shigeru un Reikou Resshu Kou Kyuu Ha.

Los ojos plateados se agrandaron por la sorpresa, ya que Shigeru no esperaba que Sensui, en ese estado pudiera usar tal concentración de energía. Shigeru no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el gran Reikou Resshu Kou Kyuu Ha, así que intentó empujarla con sus manos. Soltó el sable y atrapó la esfera de energía con sus manos, pero Shigeru no era capaz de contener tanto poder, y la el ataque de Sensui lo golpeó de lleno, estrellándolo contra de uno de los muros.

Mientras tanto, Sensui pensó en destruir el cañón, pero pensó que si lo hacía, también dañaría a Itsuki; por lo que Sensui trató de acercarse hacia el youkai. Pero Shigeru salió de entre el muro y le disparó a Sensui unos de sus ataques. Esta vez el ataque era más fuerte y tiró a Sensui por el piso. Sin embargo la voluntad de Sensui era férrea, así que el de cabello oscuro se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca.

Sensui pensó que si usaba su tornado de energía espiritual destruiría el lugar por completo; lo mismo ocurriría si utilizaba su Reikou Resshu Shi En Dan, no era muy riesgoso y dañaría a Itsuki también. No podía hacer uso de su armadura espiritual para la batalla porque requería demasiada energía, y no era práctico sólo defenderse por ahora. Así que pensó en un ataque final, el que hacía el mejor uso de su energía y el mejor control de ella también; pero era su técnica que mayor energía usaba, sin embargo, si hacía el mejor uso de su reiki...talvez.

Pero Sensui estaba muy herido y el veneno lo atacaba cada vez más "Si no te mato yo, entonces lo hará el veneno que corre por tus venas" le dijo Shigeru y se acercó hacia él. El de ojos grises se veía muy confiado. Sensui iba a tomar la katana que se le había caído cuando Shigeru lo atacó, y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla, Shigeru la lanzó lejos con una patada y después puso si pie sobre la mano de Sensui, luego le dio una patada a Sensui en la barbilla y lo impactó contra un muro. "¿Tú crees que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado? "Así como clone muchas veces a mis soldados, yo también les ordené a mis científicos que manipularan mi código genético" dijo Shigeru.

"Imbécil mejor ríndete de una vez y si me imploras _talvez_ no te de una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa" le dijo Shigeru. Sin embargo, Sensui se puso de pie, ya estaba muy cansado, pero le dijo "Eso jamás. Yo... rescataré a Itsuki...Yo no dejaré que lo destruyas". "Sí que eres estúpido, Itsuki ya ni siquiera te reconoce, él ya no ve ni obedece a nadie que no sea yo" le dijo Shigeru.

Sangre brotó dela boca de Sensui, de nuevo se la limpió con la mano y le dijo a Shigeru "No me importa si él no sabe quien soy...o si no me ama...lo que realmente me importa es rescatarlo, incluso si es a costa de mi vida". "¡Entonces te mataré ahora mismo!" gritó Shigeru, y se lanzó contra Sensui con el sable entre sus manos.

Un temblor empezó a cimbrar el salón, esta vez era diferente de cuando emergió el cañón del piso; ahora el arma estaba casi cargada con la energía espiritual de Itsuki. El youkai le estaba cediendo todo el poder que podía, y de la punta del arma salió disparado un rayo que golpeó a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el arma; y en ese mismo punto un pequeño agujero negro empezó a formarse. A medida que Itsuki le daba más de su fuerza vital, el agujero se acrecentaba y entre más grande se hacía, Itsuki cada vez se debilitaba, una capa de sudor empezó a cubrirlo y puso muy pálido. Pero no se detenía, ya que ahora solamente era una arma programada y debía terminar su trabajo sin importar qué

Sensui le hizo frente y empezó a concentrar todo su reiki para usar su Sei Kou Ki. Los ojos de Shigeru se ensancharon cuando vio el aura dorada que se formaba alrededor de Sensui y cuando sintió su poder espiritual crecer y crecer. Sensui levantó su mano y con su energía lanzó a Shigeru hacia atrás. Cuando el de ojos plateados se puso de pie, empezó a concentrar todo su poder y se lo lanzó a Sensui, éste también lanzó un ataque, éste era el último ataque de Sensui, ya estaba apunto de caer.

Las dos energías chocaron en un gran impacto que iluminó todo el salón. Cuando los remanentes de energía desaparecieron, Shigeru estaba tirado en el suelo y al otro extremo del cuarto, Sensui permanecía de pie, aunque ya completamente sin energía espiritual, él había resultado el vencedor. Pero Sensui sólo tenía una cosa en la mente, saber dónde había quedado Itsuki, así que los ojos oscuros buscaron por todo el salón y vio que el youkai estaba a un lado del arma. Itsuki estaba inconsciente, Sensui se asustó mucho pero de pronto Itsuki abrió los ojos y trató de ponerse de pie, no lo logró muy bien porque estaba muy débil por toda la energía que el cañón había succionado de él.

"¡Itsuki!" le dijo preocupado Sensui, y el youkai trató de apoyarse usando el arma, para así poder ponerse de pie. Una gran sensación de alegría llenó a Sensui cuando éste vio la mirada de Itsuki. Ahora sus ojos, aunque algo cansados, habían vuelto a la normalidad. Itsuki vio a Sensui y le dijo "¡Shinobu...!". Pero de repente, Shigeru se puso de pie, y ahora había algo dentro del que lucía diferente "¡Maldito estúpido!" le dijo a Sensui "¡No creas que me has vencido todavía!" continuó Shigeru.

El de ojos grises estaba herido y jadeando "Tú, un ser inferior... jamás podría vencerme". Shigeru se estaba acercado a Sensui, pero ésta ya no tenía nada de fuerza. Itsuki le gritó "No, detente, Shigeru!", pero este hizo caso omiso, y en sus ojos se veía reflejada una furia tal, que sus ojos empezaron a cambiar y se veían en momentos más claros y en otros más oscuros; algo no andaba bien.

Luego, Shigeru dijo "¡Jajaja soy un ser superior!" y empezó a concentrar toda sus energía en un ataque fatal, para dar el golpe final a Sensui, y a éste ya no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse, lo único que podía hacer, era sostenerse a duras penas, porque si iba a morir, jamás lo haría de rodillas frente a ese loco.

"¡NOOOO!" se oyó el gritó angustioso de Itsuki. Este era el final, Shigeru iba a ejecutar a Sensui. Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Shigeru empezó a convulsionarse "¡No, no puede ser...¿Qué me está pasando?!" gritó Shigeru y lo blanco de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse de color sangre, y la sangre también brotaba de su nariz, de sus oídos y de su boca. Shigeru ya no pudo concentrar su ataque y la energía se desvaneció en el aire.

Su cuerpo empezó a deformarse, pareciera como si bolas se movieran en su interior; y sus venas empezaron a saltarse, enseguida exclamó "¡Estoy mutando! ¡Nooooooooooo, pero se suponía que la manipulación genética sería perfecta. Mi hermoso rostro..arrrggggg". Luego, empezó a retorcerse de dolor y cayó al piso donde sólo se veía una masa deformándose. En seguida, comenzó a reírse trastornadamente "¡Pero no crean que los dejaré irse!", amenazó a Itsuki y a Sensui. "Si yo me muero este castillo perderá automáticamente la energía que lo sostiene y se derrumbará, jajaja...aarrgg!".

Inmediatamente Sensui trató de avanzar con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Itsuki, y éste hizo lo mismo arrastrándose porque ya no le quedaban más fuerzas. El techo del gran salón, así como de todo el castillo, empezó a colapsarse. Otra vez hubo en terremoto, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. A pesar de la terrible situación, a Sensui lo único que le importaba era poder llegar hasta Itsuki, y para él también era igual. Las columnas empezaron a ceder. Y al fin el momento tan esperado, Sensui llegó hasta donde estaba Itsuki y cayó de rodillas para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos, fuertemente.

Itsuki lo abrazó también y le dijo Sensui "Shinobu, discúlpame, ya no tengo poder espiritual para abrir una puerta dimensional y poder escapar, lo siento". Sensui tomó el rostro de Itsuki entre sus manos y lo acarició con sus pulgares, luego le dijo "Mi querido Itsuki, no te preocupes, yo moriré muy feliz estando tu lado, eso es todo lo que quiero, estar contigo".

"Shinobu..." le dijo Itsuki, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Sensui que le dijo "Sshhh... no digas más mi querido amigo...Sólo déjame decirte algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...Algo que siempre he sentido por ti...pero de que hasta hace tiempo me percaté".

"¿De qué se trata Shinobu?, Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti". Sensui ya no pudo contenerse más, y besó los dulces labios de la persona quien tanto amaba. Itsuki quedó sorprendido por el suave pero firme contacto que hacían los labios de Sensui sobre los suyos, siempre soñó con ese momento desde que conoció por primera vez a Sensui, pero jamás se imaginó que la sensación sería tan magnífica. E Itsuki le devolvió el suave beso, y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Sensui.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Sensui miró a los ojos dorados, más que feliz de poder verlos de nuevo, con esa dulce expresión que tanto había extrañado y que pensó que no volvería a ver más. Itsuki también miró dentro de los ojos oscuros de Sensui tan contento de poder verlo de nuevo. Después, Sensui le dijo "Itsuki, yo te amo". "Shinobu" le dijo el youkai, y Sensui prosiguió "Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón".

Itsuki le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo "Shinobu yo también te amo, siempre te he amado". Y a pesar del grave peligro y del inminente final que les aguardaba, Sensui era tan dicho, jamás había sido tal feliz, hasta aquel momento en que Itsuki le había dicho que lo amaba, y para Itsuki era lo mismo. El saber que Sensui siempre lo amó y que siempre le importó, aún cuando el mismo pensaba que no era así, hacía a Itsuki inmensamente feliz.

Y estando en los brazos el uno del otro, los dos volvieron sellar sus labios, y el techo de derrumbó sobre de ellos.

Continuará...


	17. Después de la batalla

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando, y por la inspiración que me brindaron para hacer este capítulo y todos los demás, porque en verdad que ya se me había acabado. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews.

Advertencia: este es un fic del género yaoi, ya saben relación hombre con hombre. Y quiero aclarar que no saco ganancias con esta historia. No son de mi propiedad Itsuki ni Sensui, ni ninguno de los personajes de YuYuHakusho, pero todos los demás personajes y lugares son de mi propia creación. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 17: DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA.**

Abrió sus ojos dorados lo más rápido que pudo, porque de inmediato despertó con la sensación de que algo estaba pendiente, de que algo había estado mal. Así que quiso levantarse de donde estaba, y debajo de sí sintió una suave superficie, "¿Pero cómo?" se preguntó cuando memorias pasaron por su cabeza y entonces recordó que techo se les estaba cayendo encima. "¡Shinobu!" exclamó el youkai angustiado, y trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero un dolor en su cabeza y un mareo se lo impidieron, por lo que de inmediato se llevó una mano hacia su cara para cubrir sus ojos.

Después, sintió que otra mano más grande, fuerte y un tanto áspera debido a tanto trabajo pero a la vez cálida, tomó su otra mano libre que estaba sobre la suave cama. Y de inmediato Itsuki supo de quien se trataba, por lo que retiró la mano que cubría su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver que frente a él, estaba la persona cuyo nombre había pronunciado hace un momento.

Itsuki miró a Sensui y se dio cuenta de que éste estaba vendado de su brazo izquierdo y lo llevaba una especie de yeso sobre de él, además Sensui también portaba vendas que Itsuki pudo ver que estaban debajo de su camisa.

Sensui apretó ligeramente la mano de Itsuki, y luego llevó la otra hacia la mejilla del youkai. El toque era tan cálido, tan afectuoso; entonces Sensui le dijo mientras de dedicaba una dulce sonrisa "Mi querido Itsuki, que bueno que estás bien", e Itsuki se lanzó a los brazos del ex detective, quien no dudó en abrazarlo también.

El de ojos dorados no lo creía, no lo podía creer¿Cómo era posible que si estaban antes en el castillo de Shigeru a punto de morir y con el techo derribándose sobre de ellos, es que ahora estuvieran los dos a salvo dentro de esa hermosa habitación?.

Itsuki había pasado por mucha angustia, la cual no había cesado desde que un médico en el mundo humano les había informado que Sensui iba a morir muy pronto debido a una incurable enfermedad. Así que tal vez esto era sólo un sueño, sí un dulce sueño que venía antes de la muerte, talvez aún estaban debajo de las grandes piedras del castillo. Pero Itsuki pensó que si se de un sueño se trataba, entonces no quería despertar jamás, él quería estar para siempre con su amado Shinobu.

Porque aún cuando despertara y hubieran vencido a Shigeru y todo estuviera bien, Sensui se iría de su lado por la terrible enfermedad que padecía, y entonces no habría alegría para el youkai, porque él no quería seguir si Sensui no estaba su lado. No nada sería igual sin él a su lado, incluso todas le bellezas de mundo resultarían insípidas si Sensui no estuviera con él. Pareciera que cualquier esfuerzo que Itsuki hiciera, era en vano, porque aunque Sensui estaba ahora a su lado, éste le sería arrebatado definitivamente dentro de poco.

Itsuki había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, temiendo que de un momento a otro Sensui pudiera desaparecer de su lado y ser tragado por la oscuridad, como cuando viajaban por entre las dimensiones y el ex detective le fuera arrebatado. Así que el youkai se asió más fuertemente de Sensui.

Sintiendo que el cuerpo de Itsuki se tensaba, Sensui entendió lo que pasaba con el youkai, ya que por el gran vínculo que los unía, comprendía que era lo que hacía que el hermoso youkai estuviera tan tenso. Pero con una amarga sonrisa, Sensui también recordó que hay veces que es necesario decir lo que siente y lo que se piensa, porque talvez después la oportunidad nunca se presentaría de nuevo.

Luego, Sensui apretó al youkai un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos y después se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Itsuki, un tanto desconcertado miró a Sensui y este le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo "Mi dulce Itsuki no tienes que temer más, estamos a salvo gracias a las personas de Daichi, de aquí".

Itsuki no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Sensui exactamente, porque él solamente había oído hablar de Daichi un poco, y además sus memorias aún se sentían un tanto mezcladas. Itsuki abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a Sensui, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta eléctrica que estaba siendo abierta. Luego, pudo ver a tres jóvenes de ojos violeta intenso, y que además tenían con colas y orejas de animales.

Aquellos jóvenes también estaban vendados. Después, el joven de cabello rubio les dijo sonriente "Qué bueno que ya haya despertado", en seguida el joven de cabello azul y lentes dijo "Así es, aunque tardará un poco en recuperarse, pero nuestro amigo Shinobu no se ha separado ni un instante de ti amigo Itsuki", y por último el joven de cabello rojo dijo "Esperen un momento hermanos que nuestro invitado no nos conoce aún".

Después de eso, Sensui miró a Itsuki y después a los de ojos violeta, Itsuki siguió la mirada de Sensui y también los vio, a continuación Sensui dijo "Itsuki ellos son los tres gobernantes de Daichi, ellos son Isamu, Hiroshi y Kenshin, y son quienes se han encargado de curar mi enfermedad terminal". Itsuki estaba muy feliz de oír aquello, porque eso quería decir que Sensui no se desvanecería delante de él en la oscuridad.

El youkai dijo "¿Entonces ya estás curado?", Sensui asintió con la cabeza y le dijo "Así es". Luego, El joven rubio llamado Isamu dijo "Mucho gusto amigo Itsuki, mis hermanos y yo estamos felices de poder conocerte". Itsuki les devolvió la cálida sonrisa y luego les dijo "Muchas gracias en verdad por haber curado a Shinobu. Eternamente les estará agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros", y el youkai les hizo una breve reverencia con su cabeza.

Hiroshi le respondió "No es necesario que nos hagas reverencias amigo Itsuki", pero el de ojos dorados dijo "Como Shinobu ha dicho ustedes son los gobernantes de aquí, además ustedes no tienen idea de cuan importante es lo que han hecho ustedes por nosotros". Y Kenshin dijo "No todo es gracias solamente a nosotros amigos, si no que también nosotros estamos en deuda con Makoto, con Akira, con Yori, con todos los ciudadanos de Daichi y con ustedes amigos".

"Gracias al trabajo de todos es que ahora podemos disfrutar de la victoria y de la tan ansiada paz" indicó Isamu. A continuación, el de cabello azul dijo llamado Hiroshi expresó "Es cierto, a pesar de que el ejército de Daichi era superado por número por el de Sakai, los combatientes de Daichi han sido capaces de alcanzar la victoria, gracias a las estrategias de Akira". Y el joven de cabello rojo conocido como Kenshin dijo "Cuando nosotros estábamos a punto de morir en patio de Sakai después de nuestra pelea en contra de los Noris, Makoto detectó que nuestra presencias se estaban desvaneciendo y vino a auxiliarnos".

"También cuando ustedes estaban siendo sepultados por el techo del castillo, nos ayudó a localizarlos con su energía espiritual, antes de que todo fuera muy y tarde" agregó Isamu. Hiroshi dijo después "Y Yori y los que quedaron aquí, defendieron valientemente la ciudad. Varias partes de ella quedaron en ruinas, pero lo importante, que es el centro de datos de ADN, quedó a salvo". De pronto, a Itsuki lo recorrió un amargo sentimiento y fue entonces que preguntó "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Shigeru y los de Sakai?".

Kenshin se puso serio y dijo "A los soldados que quedaron de Sakai, les hemos ofrecido estadía aquí en Daichi como ciudadanos, pues a pesar de todo, somos como hermanos, ya que nos crearon los científicos". En seguida, fue Isamu quien dijo "Cuando llegamos a donde estaban atrapados por las rocas, vimos una masa deforme y sin vida sobre el piso; luego, también encontramos a un científico malherido de Sakai y nos dijo que su amo Shigeru se había inyectado mutágenos antes de la batalla para así aumentar su fuerza y asegurar su triunfo. Hay cierto límites que no deben cruzarse; Shigeru fue demasiado lejos con la manipulación genética y la mutación falló, ya era muy tarde para ayudarlo y pereció por su propia ambición".

"Sin embargo, no todo es malo" dijo Hiroshi "A ti amigo Itsuki te operamos para retirarte el implante de control mental que te fue puesto en Sakai. Fue una operación delicada, porque la tiara estaba conectada a tu cerebro, pero ahora ya estás bien. Y también hicimos lo mismo con los tres Noris". Kenshin dijo en seguida "Shigeru les borró sus memorias por completo cuando los clonó y les implantó las tiaras, ellos eran solamente máquinas al servicio de Shigeru; pero aquí en Daichi ellos podrán empezar una nueva vida".

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente y por ella entraron Yori y Akira, quienes estaban un poco heridos, pero nada de gravedad, solamente llevaban unas cuentas vendas; pero eso no era impedimento para que entraran discutiendo muy amenamente. "Ya empezaron de nuevo" dijo Isamu suspirando. Después dijo Hiroshi "Amigo Itsuki, ellos son Yori y Akira", "Nuestros "guardianes"" agregó Kenshin quien no podía suprimir una ligera risa.

Y cuando aquel par se dio cuenta de la situación, de inmediato adoptaron una postura más seria y menos cómica, y saludaron a Itsuki "Mucho gusto amigo Itsuki" dijeron al unísono, y el youkai les sonrió y les dijo "Encantado amigos". Yori y Akira le sonrieron de vuelta, y después recordaron que se debía su visita en aquella ocasión "Mis señores" dijeron "Los médicos dicen que siguen llegando más heridos". Entonces, Kenshin les dijo "Está bien , les diremos que pueden usar todas las habitaciones que necesiten del Palacio Takashi".

Isamu explicó "Lo que sucede es que el Centro de curación fue dañado durante los ataques en la batalla, por eso estamos usando el Palacio Takashi para atender a los heridos. Pero será mejor que nos retiremos, aún mucho que debemos hacer" sonrió Isamu. todos se despidieron de Sensui y de Itsuki, y salieron de la habitación para atender sus asuntos.

En seguida Itsuki se puso algo triste y le dijo a Sensui "Shinobu, ya no soy capaz de abrir puertas a otras dimensiones, ya no podremos volver". Sensui tomó el mentón del youkai y subió su rostro para poder ver dentro de esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto había extrañado "¿Volver a dónde mi querido Itsuki?. ¿Recuerdas no tenemos un hogar?" preguntó Sensui y después agregó "No, eso no es cierto, porque siempre que he estado a tu lado, me he sentido como en casa. No importa dónde estemos o que peligros vivamos; solamente con estar a tu lado soy muy feliz".

"Shinobu..." dijo Itsuki pero el ex detective lo detuvo de decir algo más, cuando besó sus suaves labios."Espera un momento mi dulce Itsuki" dijo Sensui mientras acariciaba el cabello del youkai "Aún hay tanto que quiero, que debo decirte", después su mano acarició la mejilla del de ojos dorados "Itsuki te amo... Siempre te he amado". La alegría de Itsuki era enorme, porque el saber que Sensui, a quien tanto amaba, sentía lo mismo por él, lo hacía tan feliz, se sentía tan completo.

En seguida, Sensui tomó la mano derecha del youkai y la colocó sobre su propio pecho; entonces le dijo "Mira Itsuki ¿puedes sentirlo?, es mi corazón que late así, tan rápido, por ti". Unas lágrimas brotaron de aquellos ojos dorados, e Itsuki abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sensui, para después separase un poco de él y decirle "Shinobu...Yo te amo...".

Itsuki y Sensui unieron sus labios en un amoroso beso, ahora las palabras sobraban, porque esos sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, de una forma o de otra, a veces casi invisibles pero existentes, y siempre reales y eternos. Esos eran los sentimientos de Itsuki y Sensui, sentimientos que siempre fueron expresados con hechos.

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS...**

Sensui e Itsuki se encontraban dentro de un grande y hermoso salón del palacio Takashi. Delante de ellos estaban sentados los tres jóvenes de ojos violetas, y al lado de aquellos jóvenes estaban Makoto, Yori y Akira. Una gran multitud se también estaba dentro de aquel salón.

Isamu se puso de pie y dijo "Queremos agradecerles a todos ustedes amigos nuestros, habitantes de Daichi, todo lo que han hecho y por su gran valor", después se puso de pie Hiroshi y dijo "Y Como todos ustedes saben, les pedimos a nuestros amigos Shinobu e Itsuki que formen parte de nuestra ciudad como habitantes.", por último fue Kenshin quien se puso de pie y dijo "Y ahora haremos oficial la ciudadanía de nuestros valerosos amigos".

Hubo una gran celebración porque había tanto que festejar, el fin de la guerra, la unión de los habitantes de Daichi y de Sakai quienes siempre habían sido hermano; la recuperación de todos los caídos y heridos, y la llegada de los nuevos amigos Itsuki y Sensui.

El palacio estaba esplendoroso y había una gran fiesta. Todas las personas se encontraban celebrando. Se podía ver personas de Daichi y de Sakai conviviendo armoniosamente, incluyendo a los tres Noris, quien ahora tenían una vida nueva. Yori y Akira bebían de unas finas copas y charlaban y se tomaban de las manos.

Los tres jóvenes gobernantes también hablaban y reían y se veían aun más jóvenes de lo que eran debido a tanta alegría. Makoto estaba con los tres hermanos y con Akira y Yori, todos felizmente platicando juntos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía ese ambiente de paz. Todos estaban muy felices.

Itsuki y Sensui habían salido a los jardines del palacio para observar el magnífico cielo nocturno de ese nuevo mundo. Y mientras caminaban, Sensui tomó la mano del youkai y se detuvieron. Entonces, Sensui le dijo "Mi amado Itsuki los habitantes de Daichi nos han aceptado como ciudadanos de aquí. Al fin tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos y al cual cuidar".

Itsuki le contestó "Es cierto mi amor. Ya no tendremos que estar vagando. Y además, este lugar me gusta mucho. Pero como dijiste antes, no importa donde estemos o qué es lo que vivamos, porque mi hogar se encuentra tu lado".

Sensui tomó el rostro del de ojos dorados ente sus manos y le besó tiernamente, para luego decirle "Te amo, mi querido Itsuki". Y el youkai le sonrió y Sensui también y nuevo se besaron bajo el hermoso cielo de Daichi.


	18. El final

Saludos a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando, y por la inspiración que me brindaron para hacer este capítulo y todos los demás, porque en verdad que ya se me había acabado. Y a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a chibi-kitsune chan que siempre me deja sus reviews y ha seguido esta historia desde el principio.

También quiero decir que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así como el vocabulario, por eso lo subí a categoría M o mayores de 18 años. Bueno eso es todo así que a leer el fic : )

**CAPITULO 18: EL FINAL.**

Los soles de Daichi se ocultaban por el horizonte y las estrellas de aquel mundo comenzaban a aparecer. El aire que se respiraba era tan puro y fresco, toda una delicia. Mientras tanto, dos figuras iban caminando por entre los árboles que en ese sendero había. Entonces, el que tenía ojos dorados le dijo a su acompañante "El cielo de este mundo es muy hermoso ¿No te parece así Shinobu?", Sensui miró al youkai que estaba a su lado y le dijo "Así es mi querido Itsuki, pero tú eres a quien mis ojos no quieren dejar de mirar" y su acompañante le sonrió.

Itsuki y Sensui se acababan de incorporarse como ciudadanos a de Daichi, y loa tres jóvenes gobernantes les había pedido que fueran parte del consejo de la ciudad Daichi. Al principio, Itsuki y Sensui no estaban muy seguros de la decisión, porque ellos no era originarios de ese mundo; pero Yori y Akira les hicieron ver que los ciudadanos de Daichi estarían contentos de ocuparan aquellos cargos, puesto que Sensui e Itsuki habían peleado valientemente también para derrotar a Shigeru.

Itsuki y Sensui sabían que al principio no sería tarea fácil estar en el consejo porque debían aprender muchas cosas sobre el nuevo mundo en el que vivían ahora, pero los demás miembros del consejo eran muy amables con ellos y les ayudaban a estudiar lo que necesitaban saber para desempeñar su puesto. Además de que Yori y Akira también eran parte de éste y ellos estaban siempre dispuestos ayudarlos, hasta les consiguieron ropas iguales a las que Itsuki y Sensui usaban cuando llegaron a ese nuevo mundo, pero hechas con materiales de Daichi. Sensui e Itsuki les habían dicho que no tenían que molestarse, pero Yori y Akira eran muy amables, y además les dijeron que Isamu, Kenshin y Hiroshi estaban también muy felices de que ellos estuvieran allí, y así, Sensui e Itsuki sabían que ellos podrían lograr llevar a acabo la tarea.

Todo parecía estar en orden, ahora ellos tenían un hogar, se tenían en uno a otro y había paz. Los habitantes de Daichi y de Sakai ahora vivían pacíficamente y ya no había guerra; todo parecía estar en su lugar, casi todo, porque había algo que Itsuki y Sensui no habían discutido desde que se reencontraron, y ellos sabían que estaba ahí ese asunto o asuntos de los que no querían hablar, pero que un día tendrían que hacerlo.

Aquel asunto daba vueltas en la cabezas de ambos, pero el uno no sabía que el otro también pensaba en ello. Ese asunto, era Shigeru y parecía que su fantasma los rodeaba aún sin estar presente, parecía que después de todo, Shigeru había ganado la batalla.

Itsuki temía hablar de ello con Sensui porque el youkai sentía vergüenza de contarle las cosas que le habían pasado con Shigeru, y eso también le provocaba miedo, su miedo más grande, que era que Sensui lo dejara por pensar que ahora estaba sucio y falto de valor por haber sido tocado por Shigeru. Itsuki se sentía tan apenado en ese momento que mientras caminada al lado de Sensui, el youkai bajó sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Por otro lado, Sensui temía hablar de aquel tema porque pensaba que si lo hacía, entonces Itsuki talvez recordaría cosas que no quisiera recordar de nuevo, y Sensui no deseaba por nada del mundo lastimar a su precioso youkai; además Sensui tenía miedo de que Itsuki amara después de todo a Shigeru, ese era el miedo más gran de Sensui, perder a Itsuki.

Y en ese momento mientras caminaban juntos Sensui también miraba hacia otra parte, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos, en su tristeza y en sus miedos, sin saber que sus temores eran los mismos. Pero de pronto, Sensui pensó que eso ya era demasiado, ellos tenían derecho a ser felices; ya habían pasado por tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento. No Sensui no iba a permitir que Shigeru se siguiera interponiendo en su camino. Así que Sensui se decidió de una vez por todas, debía hablar con del youkai de ojos dorados para resolver todo.

De repente, Sensui cesó su caminar, Itsuki se dio cuenta de ello y también se detuvo, y se giró para ver que sucedía con Sensui. El ex detective tenía su cabeza agachada y sus ojos no se le veían, el de ojos dorados iba a preguntarle que pasaba pero Sensui le dijo primero "Itsuki quiero hablarte de algo, de algo importante". Sensui levantó su cabeza y miró al youkai seriamente. Itsuki no entendía de que se trataba pero no dijo nada, dándole a entender a Sensui que podía proseguir, "Se trata de Shigeru" dijo Sensui.

Los ojos dorados de ensancharon en sorpresa, y la boca de Itsuki se abrió para decir algo, pero se cerró de nuevo no sabiendo que decir. Itsuki bajó su mirada de nuevo. Viendo el desconcierto del youkai, Sensui decidió acercarse hacia éste y tomó entre sus brazos, tan fuertemente, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Itsuki empezó a sentirse más calmado por el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Sensui, calor que solamente era para él, e Itsuki lo abrazó también.

Luego de unos segundos, Sensui se separó un poco de Itsuki y después, con su mano derecha levantó el rostro de Itsuki, para que éste lo viera a los ojos. Luego Sensui le dijo "Mi querido Itsuki, sé que es algo difícil de hablar, pero sé que te has dado cuenta de que es necesario que los hagamos, porque el fantasma de Shigeru aún se cierne sobre nosotros".

Itsuki miró hacía un lado para evitar ver a Sensui. Pero entonces el youkai se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de aclarar el pasado, para poder gozar el presente y así poder tener un futuro. Entonces, Sensui le dijo "Hace tiempo que he querido hacerte esta pregunta...pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo". Itsuki veía aflicción en los ojos oscuros de Sensui. El ex detective continuó "Contéstame con la vedad mi querido Itsuki, no importa cual sea ésta, yo entenderé...dime¿Amaste a Shigeru¿Aún lo amas?".

Itsuki se quedó sin habla, esa no era la pregunta que él esperaba que Sensui iba a hacerle. Aquellos segundos resultaron eternos para Sensui, hasta que el youkai de ojos dorados posó su mano derecha sobre la cara del ex detective y así, mirándolo directamente a los ojos le respondió "Mi amado Sensui, tú eres la única persona ha quien he amado, a quien amo y a quien amaré por siempre...a nadie más". Sensui veía dentro los ojos dorados que Itsuki decía la verdad, y no sólo podía ver eso dentro de ellos; también veía amor, mucho amor.

Pero aún no era el final de aquella charla, aún había asuntos que debían ser discutidos, por lo que ahora fue Itsuki quien dijo "Shinobu ahora hay algo que yo quiero decirte". Ahora fue el turno de Sensui para escuchar. Itsuki retiró su mano sobre al rostro del ex detective y luego le dijo "Lo que Shigeru dijo que hizo conmigo...bueno no recuerdo bien qué fue todo lo que él te haya dicho...pero...bueno lo que quiero decir es que...". Sensui podía ver la hesitación de Itsuki, y por eso, Sensui acarició la cara del youkai muy tiernamente y le dijo "Mi querido Itsuki, puedes decirme lo que sea, siempre has confiado en mí y yo siempre he confiado en ti. Ya no quiero que sufras más".

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Itsuki se llenara de valor y luego prosiguió "Es cierto que hubo cierta intimidad entre Shigeru y yo...pero yo nunca fui de él y él nunca pudo hacerme suyo. Y cuando yo pensaba que ya no había más escapatoria, entonces fue cuando llegó el ejército de Daichi e interrumpió a Shigeru de marcarme como suyo". Itsuki terminó de decir aquellas palabras, pero su rostro aún estaba muy triste. Sensui sabía que Itsuki había dicho la verdad, pero no entendía por el youkai se sentía tan triste.

Sensui levantó con su mano el rostro del youkai y le preguntó "Mi amado Itsuki ¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Por qué estás tan triste?. Dime ¿Acaso ese maldito te hizo más daño?", aquella última pregunta fue hecha con furia. Itsuki levantó la mirada y le contestó a Sensui "No, no eso Shinobu. Quiero decir aquello que te dije es todo...lo que pasa es que tengo miedo".

"¿Miedo?" preguntó desconcertado Sensui "¿A le tienes miedo mi amor?". Entonces unas lágrimas empezaron aparecer en los ojos dorados y comenzaron a caer por su rostro, luego, Itsuki dijo "Es que tengo miedo de que pienses que estoy sucio...que pienses que no soy digno de estar a tu lado". Sensui no podía soportar ver aquel dolor en su amado Itsuki, y fue entonces, que el de ojos oscuros besó repentinamente al youkai. Fue un beso lleno de amor, que transmitía los sentimientos de Sensui por Itsuki, para que el youkai entendiera que no tenía de que preocuparse . Después aquel beso se tornó un tanto apasionado, pero Sensui separó sus labio de los de Itsuki; ya habría tiempo después para darle aquella pasión a su amado youkai, ya que por ahora lo más importante, era que Itsuki entendiera los sentimientos de Sensui.

Luego, Sensui besó una mejilla del youkai y después le dijo "Itsuki, mi amado Itsuki, yo jamás te abandonaría, incluso aunque tú me dijeras que ya no me quieres más a tu lado, porque te amo, y quiero aclararte que no me importa si Shigeru te hizo suyo o no, porque para mí siempre serás el Itsuki de quien me enamoré y a quien siempre amaré. Yo soy quien tiene la dicha de poder estar a tu lado, nunca pienses lo contrario". Sensui empezó a secar con sus dedos las lágrimas de aquellos ojos dorados. Y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Itsuki, quien también le respondió con una.

"Creo que la dicha es para los ambos mi amado Shinobu", dijo el youkai. A lo que Sensui respondió "Creo que tienes razón mi amado Itsuki. Es hora de que seamos felices". Y Sensui besó nuevamente con todo su amor a Itsuki éste le correspondió de igual forma". Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sensui le dijo "Te amo Itsuki", y el de ojos dorados le respondió "Y yo te amo Shinobu", y volvieron a compartir otro beso lleno de amor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas eran cada vez más visibles. Itsuki y Sensui estaban caminando y el ex detective tomaba de la mano al youkai de ojos dorados. Y sin darse cuenta iban caminando como en un sueño, porque el sólo sentir el contacto de cada uno, era suficiente como para convertir todo en un ensueño. Y así, siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto, se vieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sensui.

Por un momento se quedaron ahí los dos, mirando la puerta que parecería que de un momento a otro les diría la respuesta. Itsuki se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, y después se miraron ambos a los ojos, y ambos querían decir tantas cosas, pero la palabras no les salían. Entonces, Itsuki miró hacia un lado y empezó a soltar ligeramente su mano de la de Sensui, pero el ex detective no lo permitió, sino que tomó con más fuerza la mano de Itsuki, pero a la vez suavemente tomó la mano del youkai entre las suyas y le besó tiernamente. Itsuki no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Sensui y sentía que su sangre fluía muy rápido, coloreando sus mejillas.

Luego, Sensui separó sus labios de la mano del youkai, dio un paso hacia éste, y le dijo dulcemente "Mi amado Itsuki, por favor quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor no me digas que no". Itsuki no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, y así siguió mirando dentro de esos hermosos ojos oscuros; y ahí vio amor, amor que era reflejado hacia él. Itsuki quería decirle tanto, decirle tantas cosas a Sensui, pero era tanta su emoción que las palabras no salía.

Sensui se dio cuenta de aquello, y entonces que con su mano derecha, acarició la mejilla de Itsuki y le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva "Mi amor, yo entiendo. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. Podemos tomas las cosas con más calma". Y ahora era Sensui quien empezaba a alejarse del youkai; pero Itsuki se acercó más a Sensui y le respondió "Mi amor, esto es lo que yo quiero, lo que he querido, y ya no podría soportar más tiempo alejado de ti".

La sonrisa de Sensui de hizo más grande y llena de alegría, y así le dijo al youkai "Te amo tanto Itsuki", y éste también sonrió feliz y le contestó "Y yo a ti mi amado Shinobu". Y Sensui besó los suaves labios del youkai. Cuando el beso terminó, Sensui, sin dejar de mirar su amor, puso su mano sobre una placa de cristal y entonces se abrió la puerta de su habitación. El cuarto se iluminó al instante, y ellos entraron y la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

La habitación era grande y sobria pero finamente decorada, porque así es como a Sensui le gustaba. En medio del cuarto estaba una gran cama, con columnas y grandes almohadas, se veía muy cómoda y más que amplia para dos personas. Alrededor de la cama había varios cojines grandes, un escritorio con una sofisticada computadora sobre de él. Y un par de sillones en la habitación, divididos por una mesa con bellas flores de aquel mundo. La hitación también tenía una gran ventana que dejaba ver la belleza de Daichi.

Tomados de las mano, Sensui guió a Itsuki hacia la cama y estando a un lado de ella, Sensui besó apasionadamente al youkai y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como diciéndolo que nunca se marchara de su lado, e Itsuki entendió el mensaje, y de igual forma abrazó a Sensui y lo besó fervientemente.

Suavemente Sensui recostó a Itsuki sobre la gran cama y después lo besó tiernamente sobre los labios. Entonces acarició su mejilla le dijo "Mi amado Itsuki ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?". E Itsuki le dio una gran sonrisa y él tocó la mejilla de Sensui y le dijo "Estoy más seguro que nunca. No me dejes mi amor".

Sensui le dijo seriamente "Nunca lo haré mi querido Itsuki". Y Sensui besó dulcemente uno a uno los párpados del de ojos dorados y después depositó suaves besos sobre las mejillas del youkai. Luego, se miraron profundamente a los ojos como buscando las almas del uno en el otro, y finalmente se besaron apasionadamente y llenos de amor. Sensui lamió los labios del de ojos dorados, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en las profundidades de la boca del youkai, y éste concedió gustoso la petición de Sensui, y abrió sus labios para dejar pasar la fuerte pero suave lengua del ex detective, e Itsuki la recibió con la suya propia, y así empezó una dulce batalla entre aquéllas.

Después, desunieron sus labios para tomar aire, y Sensui empezó a descender besos sobre el cuello de Itsuki, quien empezaba a jadear de placer. Luego, Sensui puso sus labios sobre la base del cuello y plantó un húmedo beso que hizo suspirar a Itsuki, para luego, sobre esa sueva piel dejar un ligero mordisco que hizo gemir al youkai.

Aquellos dulces gemidos de placer por parte de Itsuki, dejaban loco a Sensui, quien estaba cada vez más ávido por explorar a aquella deliciosa criatura. Y mientras tanto, Itsuki acariciaba la poderosa espalda de Sensui, quien seguía descendiendo en su camino de besos hasta que se topó con la tela de la ropa que Itsuki estaba usando. De repente, osadamente Itsuki deslizó sus manos al frente del pecho de Sensui y las deslizó por debajo de la tela de su camisa, y al tiempo que acariciaba los firmes músculos del ex detective, también iba levantando la prenda en una sensual caricia que hizo a Sensui cerrar sus ojos de placer.

Itsuki levantó la camisa de Sensui y éste alzó sus brazos para que saliera la prenda. Ya estando con su pecho al descubierto, Sensui sintió miedo, miedo de que Itsuki se horrorizara al ver como es que estaba marcado. Pero Itsuki trazó suavemente con su mano derecha las cicatrices que Sensui portaba sobre su pecho, e Itsuki buscó de nuevo los labios de Sensui.

Ahora fue el turno para Sensui de despojar al youkai de su ropa. Primero, Sensui deslizó hacia abajo, en una sensual caricia, uno de los tirantes del traje de Itsuki, para luego bajar así el otro. Otro beso apasionado dio inicio, pero fue cortado cuando Sensui retiró la camisa que Itsuki llevaba puesta, pero fue inmediatamente reanudado cuando Sensui unió sus labios con los del youkai, los cuales ya se empezaban a enrojecer por los constantes besos que le proporcionaba su amado; besos que Itsuki aceptaba gustoso y devolvía con gran intensidad.

Terminado aquel ardiente beso, Sensui posó sus labios sobre uno de los pezones de Itsuki que perecían gritarle que los atendiera, pues estaba poniéndose erectos, y Sensui los atendió así, primero lamiéndolos, para luego succionarlos y después darles ligeros mordisqueos.

El pecho de Itsuki subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente; Itsuki estaba jadeando de placer y temiendo ser muy ruidoso, se llevó una mano hacia sus húmedos labios, para ahogar sus gemidos. Sensui se dio cuenta de aquello y entonces con su mano retiró la de Itsuki y le dijo "Mi hermoso Itsuki, por favor no hagas eso que escuchar tu voz y tus dulces gemidos es muy placentero para mi", y Sensui besó la muñeca de Itsuki; después le dijo "Mi amor no me prives de ese placer".

Itsuki puso sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Sensui y lo atrajo hacia él, entonces Itsuki comenzó a lamer eróticamente la parte exterior de la oreja del ex detective, lo que hizo que Sensui jadeara, por la sorpresa y por las sensuales caricias que le lengua del youkai le proporcionaba. Después, Itsuki comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de Sensui, quien se sentía ardiendo de placer.

Cuando Itsuki se apartó un poco, Sensui lo recostó nuevamente sobre la suave cama, y mientras su lengua exploraba nuevamente la dulce boca del youkai, Sensui comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Itsuki, y para cuando sus manos terminaron su tarea; Sensui abandonó los labios de Itsuki, y éste dio un quejido por la falta de los labios de su amado. Pero pronto fue recompensado, cuando éstos luego se posaron sobre su erguido miembro.

"Aahhh...Shinobu", gimió Itsuki cuando sintió la lengua de Sensui sobre de él. Lengua que primero se deslizó sobre la punta de su húmedo y caliente miembro, y lengua que después fue deslizada hacia abajo. Fue entonces, que Sensui lo tomó todo dentro de su boca. Aquellas sensaciones eran indescriptibles para Itsuki quien le mostraba a su amor, el placer que sentía por medio de sus gemidos.

Mientras Sensui tomaba en su boca a Itsuki, la lengua del es detective brindaba sensuales caricias al caliente miembro del youkai. Los ojos de Sensui nunca dejaron de ver con gran deleite, cómo su amado Itsuki se retorcía en éxtasis. La boca de Sensui se sentía caliente y húmeda, e inconscientemente Itsuki empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo del movimiento de aquella lengua de terciopelo. Sensui despojó al youkai de sus pantalones por completo y los arrojó hacia un lado de cama, donde cayeron sobre el piso.

Sensui dejó que Itsuki se moviera a su gusto, y después, sin dejar el miembro del youkai, Sensui tomó de una mesa que había al lado, un frasco que tenía una sustancia dentro; entonces, lo abrió con una mano, y llenó cubrió uno de sus dedos con ella. Luego, empezó a rodear con su dedo la entrada del youkai.

Itsuki podía sentir el dedo de su compañero masajeándolo suavemente alrededor de su entrada, y eso excitó mucho más al youkai, quien empezó a acariciar los negros cabellos de su amante. Sensui sonrió para sí mismo al notar cómo su amigo gozaba con sus caricias y se entregaba en abandono; solamente con sus caricias y con las de nadie más, porque así como el corazón de Sensui latía rápidamente por Itsuki, era solamente Sensui quien podía hacer sentir al de ojos dorados de aquella forma y nadie más.

Sensui era apasionado, pero no quería lastimar por nada su youkai, entonces deslizó suavemente su dedo a la entrada de Itsuki y con un movimiento circular masajeó el estrecho y caliente canal. Luego de unos momentos, Sensui insertó un dedo más para ensanchar mejor a Itsuki, quien jadeaba de tanto placer. Después, otro dedo fue añadido, y Sensui continuó dilatando aquel caliente pasaje.

Cuando Sensui sintió que Itsuki se acercaba su clímax, su boca abandonó su miembro. Entonces, Itsuki le dijo a Sensui "Aaahh...mi amor por favor...aaahh...quiero sentirte dentro mío". Cuando Sensui escuchó aquella sensual voz que lo llamaba no pudo resistirse más, y sintió que toda su sangre se fue hacia sus regiones bajas.

Itsuki volteó hacia donde estaba el frasco sobre la mesa, y luego cubrió su mano con aquella sustancia. Después, en gesto que casi hizo que Sensui se corriera, Itsuki desabrochó el pantalón del ex detective tomando la punta del cierre entre sus dientes y deslizándolo hacia abajo sin dejar de mirar ardientemente al de ojos oscuros. Con su mano libre Itsuki deshizo el botón del pantalón, y después deslizó su mano cubierta de aquella sustancia dentro del pantalón de Sensui, quien gimió de puro placer, por aquella mano que tan eróticamente masajeaba su duro y caliente sexo, embadurnándolo con aquella sustancia. Itsuki rodeó al pene del ex detective con su mano, e hizo movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo y después empezó a acariciar voluptuosamente sus testículos, sensualmente friccionándolos.

Itsuki le suspiró sensualmente al oído "Por favor...rápido mi amor". Sensui se despojó rápidamente de sus pantalones que también cayeron aun lado de los de Itsuki. Después, recostó de nuevo al youkai y le dijo con una sonrisa "Como tu quieras mi amado Itsuki, como tu quieras". Itsuki abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, y Sensui no pudo resistirse ante aquella erótica escena, su amado abriéndose solamente para él.

Sensui no lo hizo esperar más y posicionó su miembro a la entrada del youkai, y lentamente se fue deslizando por el estrecho canal, y sujetando con sus manos las ceras de su amante. Itsuki y Sensui gimieron al unísono. Itsuki trataba de relajarse para poder tomar todo el gran miembro de su amado, y Sensui se perdía en las sensaciones de estar entrando a ese caliente y húmedo pasaje. Las sensaciones eran fuertes, pero Sensui traba de contenerse, para así poder entrar lentamente y no lastimar a su dulce youkai.

Después de unos segundos, Sensui al fin entró de lleno en Itsuki. El pobre youkai trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación del gran miembro de Sensui dentro de él. Al principio fue un poco extraño pero después de unos momentos, Itsuki sentía la necesidad de movimiento, del movimiento de Sensui, pero éste esta refrenándose para no herir a Itsuki, aunque en realidad deseaba más que nada moverse dentro ese pasaje que tan deliciosa fricción aplicaba sobre su duro falo.

Itsuki se dio cuenta de que Sensui no quería hacerle daño, no importara lo que pasara, eso lo hizo muy feliz, porque Sensui ponía el bienestar del de ojos dorados antes que satisfacer sus necesidades y su propio placer. Así que Itsuki empezó a mover sus caderas, lo que arrancó un gemido por parte de ambos, e Itsuki supo su mano en la mejilla de Sensui y le susurró "Shinobu, mi amor, no tengas miedo, sé que no quieres lastimarme; pero no te preocupes, estoy listo, esto es lo que he querido, esto es lo que quiero; contigo y solamente contigo".

Sensui sintió latir su corazón aun más rápido, porque a pesar de que él ya sabía lo que Itsuki pensaba, era una enorme dicha escuchar esas palabras de su dulce boca. Y Sensui le brindó un beso a Itsuki, beso que él youkai aceptó de inmediato, y entonces, Sensui empezó a mover sus caderas también, entrando y saliendo lentamente del youkai.

Sensui veía que Itsuki estaba bien y entonces decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Itsuki gritaba y gemía de placer, al sentir el miembro de Sensui tomándolo una y otra vez, porque eso era él, Itsuki era de Sensui, y eso hacía muy feliz al youkai. Por su parte, Sensui gruñía de deleite y placer, mientras seguía embistiendo a su dulce youkai, cuyo pasaje era tan estrecho y caliente.

Pero aún dentro de su misma satisfacción, Sensui tomó con una de sus manos el miembro erecto de Itsuki y empezó e mover su mano al ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que hizo que Itsuki gimiera y retorciera aun más de placer, y eso hizo que estrechara más su apretado pasaje en contra del duro sexo del ex detective.

Itsuki abrazó a Sensui con todas sus fuerzas y compartieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión, un beso que dijo más que las palabras. Y al momento de acercarse el final, Itsuki gritó un "¡Shinobu!", y por si parte Sensui exclamó "¡Itsuki!", y así ambos llegaron al clímax, Itsuki vaciándose en la mano de Sensui que lo sujetaba, y Sensui llenado a Itsuki con su ardiente líquido.

Aún abrazados, jadeaban y trataban de tomar aire, sus pechos subiendo y bajando y sus corazones latiendo juntos fuertemente. Sensui acarició el rostro de Itsuki son su mano, miró dentro de sus ojos, y le dijo "Te amo Itsuki". El youkai también miró dentro de sus ojos y pudo ver amor, puro amor, entonces le sonrió y le dijo "Y yo te amo a ti Shinobu", entonces compartieron un beso más.

Sensui salió de Itsuki, y éste se sintió un poco vació ahora que ya no estaba el ex detective en él, pero aún podía sentir el néctar de Sensui dentro de él. Sensui se puso a un lado de su amado y lo abrazó y atrajo más hacia él. Itsuki también lo abrazó, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y Sensui inhaló el aroma de su amor, y así se quedaron los dos abrazados, escuchando a sus corazones latir juntos, llenos de amor.

**FIN**


End file.
